LUCKY LOVE
by genie luciana
Summary: Neji dan Tenten...setelah menikah...penuh kejutan...dari ketemu tetua sampe...(baca aja yaaa)
1. Chapter 1

"Dasar pria menyebalkan!"teriak tenten. Pria di depannya ini diam tak bergeming. "Hn, tenanglah tenten."sahutnya pelan. Tenten langsung meraih kerah baju sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, jelaskan sekarang juga Hyuuga". Neji tersenyum tipis melihat kekonyolan tingkah Tenten yang selalu menarik ia lihat. "Kau sudah jelas mendengarkan tadi, tapi baiklah kuulangi. Kau akan menikah denganku, Tenten". Mata Tenten melotot tajam, "Apa!"

Lucky LOVE

Neji-Tenten Story

DISC : NARUTO IS'NT MINE

"Kenapa? Kita kan berteman lama, Neji….Kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita"sahut Tenten keras kepala. Neji berdehem, "Maaf Tenten, tapi cuma kau yang saat ini yang ada di pikiranku untuk bisa menjalankan perusahaan Hiashi. Tolong menikahlah denganku…."sahutnya sedikit memelas. Tenten tampak kaget melihat Neji Hyuuga keluar dari sifat aslinya yang sangat angkuh itu.

"Kau kan bisa menikahi Tayuya, pacarmu…Kenapa aku yang dibawa-bawa sih? Kau gila ya?"sahut Tenten kesal. Mendengar kata Tayuya Neji jadi diam. "Dia….dia kabur bersama Orochimaru dan kabarnya mereka sudah menikah diam-diam di Sidney. Tolonglah, Ten…aku cuma percaya padamu dan pernikahan kita tak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Persahabatan kita tak akan berubah, aku juga tidak akan macam-macam padamu kok. Anggap saja kita serumah. Lagipula, paman Hiashi sudah terbiasa padamu dan lebih mudah memberikan restu."tambah Neji sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Tenten mengutuk Neji dalam hati, 'Siyaaaaaaaaaal, demi pedang leluhur….rambut itu selalu bikin aku gak tahaaaaaan'. Oke, salah satu hal yang paling dikagumi Tenten dari Neji bukanlah wajahnya yang tampan tapi rambutnya yang sehalus sutra. "Kau boleh mengeramasi rambutku setiap hari kok kalo kita menikah. Kau penasaran, kan dengan keindahan rambutku…"sahut Neji yang bikin Tenten kaget kaya ikan keluar dari kolam. "Da…dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"tanyanya. Seringai kecil Neji muncul, "Ehm, buku harianmu jatuh saat kita latihan kemarin.". Saat itu, Tenten berharap ia bisa mencekek mati Neji kalo tidak ingat ini di restoran.

Eit, mari kita jelaskan dulu hubungan mereka. Tenten dan Neji sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Mereka berdua akrab karena mereka sama-sama suka beladiri tapi Tenten mengagumi sahabatnya itu, terutama bagian rambut karena rambut sahabatnya itu amat halus. Tenten mengetahuinya setelah ia merawat Neji yang sakit dan mengambil kesempatan menyentuh rambut Neji saat ia tidur. Neji dan Tenten bertetangga sejak kecil, Neji tinggal dengan paman Hiashi seorang diri karena anak dan istrinya meninggal sedangkan Tenten tinggal dengan seorang Nenek namun tumbuh tomboy karena pengaruh Neji padanya. Mereka sering berlatih beladiri bersama setiap minggu dan berlanjut walau mereka telah dewasa dan sama-sama bekerja.

Wajah Tenten memerah, "Not fair…kembalikan bukuku….."sahutnya. Neji mendengus, "Menikahlah denganku…kau bebas menyentuh rambutku atau lebih dari itu…"sahutnya mendekat. Tenten beranjak berdiri dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar sebelum tangan Neji mencekalnya…..

BERSAMBUNG

READ AND REV…..YA….BERIKAN SARAN MEMBANGUN…AKU GAK SUKA HANYA FLAME DOANG


	2. Chapter 2

Hari berikutnya Tenten sudah ada di restoran bersama sang Nenek di sebuah restoran. Wajah Neji yang tersenyum angkuh itu tampak menyebalkan di wajah Tenten. "Kau tampak menarik"sahut Neji, sementara paman Hiashi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hmm, aku tidak pernah melihat Tenten secantik ini. Ah kau benar-benar pandai memilih calon istri. Paman saja tidak menyadari kalau gadis ini bisa tampil cantik"puji paman Hiashi. Yang dipuji tersenyum malu, nenek Chiyo tertawa mendengar cucunya dipuji. Tenten tersenyum miris…

_[Flashback]_

"Tenten, dengarkan aku dulu….."sahut Neji mencegat tangan Tenten saat ia keluar. Tenten tersenyum masam "Lepaskan tanganku atau kita akan benar-benar berkelahi di sini". Neji menghela napas, "Dengar, Tenten….kau tidak tahu ya bukan hanya aku juga yang menginginkan pernikahan ini….kemarin nenek Chiyo menitipkanmu padaku saat keluar dari rumah sakit. Beliau sangat khawatir dengan cucunya yang mampu menghajar laki-laki yang mendekatinya dan katanya hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa dihajar olehmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

Tenten mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga" sahutnya sambil beranjak pergi. Sebuah lagu yang menghentak terputar di restoran. Neji kenal betul lagu ini, karena lagu ini termasuk salah satu yang ia dengarkan saat putus dari Tayuya, tapi dari nadanya yang cukup cepat itu membuat dirinya yakin Tenten tidak akan bisa membuatnya terpojok.

Faith

Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, uhh

But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man, baby  
But I'm showing you the door

'Cause I gotta have faith  
I gotta faith  
Because I gotta to have faith faith  
I gotta to have faith, faith, faith

Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith  
Unh I gotta faith  
Because I gotta to have faith, faith, faith  
I gotta to have faith, faith, faith

**Songwriters**  
MICHAEL, GEORGE

Neji malah menarik gadis itu ke lantai dansa sambil berbisik, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa memukulku dalam pertarungan ini". Damn, gerakan Neji sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap tangan Tenten sudah ada dalam genggaman Hyuuga dan tangan kiri Neji sudah bertengger manis di pinggang Tenten. Mau tidak mau Tenten harus berusaha melepaskan diri dan berusaha memukul Neji namun sayang tangan kirinya yang seharusnya bebas malah juga dicengkram Neji di belakang. Oh tidak hanya itu, Neji 'melucuti' berbagai senjata Tenten. Senjata seperti pisau lipat dibalik jaket Tenten dilemparnya ke arah belakang Tenten, sementara kartu-kartu tajam di saku Tenten dipindahkannya ke meja kosong. Mengenal Tenten sebagai weapon mistress tentu saja membuat Neji tahu kebiasaan gadis itu. "Sialan, kau Neji….kembalikan semua senjataku… "sahut Tenten kesal.

Neji memandang Tenten sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dengan ini kau tidak boleh menolak lamaranku besok karena kau tidak berhasil memukulku. Kau mengerti?". Tenten kembali dari keterkejutannya,

"Sialaaaaan kau Neji!"sahutnya sambil akan memukul Neji tapi pria itu keburu menangkap tangannya. Neji menyodorkan sebuah alamat restoran lain yang cukup terkenal sambil berkata,

"Besok jam 6 sore, bawalah nenek Chiyo dan berpakaian yang cantik. Aku menunggumu, jika kau tak datang maka kau akan kujemput langsung bersama paman Hiashi". Neji pun meninggalkan Tenten yang sudah mengumpat Neji dalam hati.

_[End Flashback]_

Kini lihatlah, Tenten tengah merengut saat Neji tengah memasangkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Cincin berwarna ungu itu sangat cantik di jari Tenten tapi bikin emosi. Apalagi Neji juga ekspresinya datar banget, "Dasar Hyuuga sok kecakepan" teriak Tenten dalam hati.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Tenten, Neji malah berkata, "Ya….aku tahu aku tampan Tenten. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu memuji". Gubrak…..Tenten serasa mau pingsan.

Sialnya, Neji menyeretnya untuk berdansa. "Hn, kau harus berdansa denganku…itu adalah tradisi Hyuuga…". Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan tapi ia gak boleh kalah dari sahabatnya ini. Lagu yang sama seperti kemarin kembali terputar dengan keras. Tenten melepaskan tangan Neji dan mulai meliukkan badannya seirama dengan lagu. Neji cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap Tenten tapi ia menarik Tenten untuk kembali ke pelukannya dan berdansa bersama. Beberapa pasangan perlahan menyingkir seolah memberikan ruangan bagi pasangan itu berdansa.

Neji memutar badan Tenten beberapa kali sebelum berdansa bersama lagi ke beberapa arah. Ia penasaran dan bertanya, "Kukira kau tak bisa berdansa, Ten" sahutnya sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Tenten berbalik dan dengan cepat menginjak sepatu Neji dengan sepatu hak 7 cm yang ia pakai dari tadi.

Tenten menyeringai sambil berputar menghadap Neji, "Ups, sengaja…sebagai balasan yang kemarin Hyuuga. Kau kira cuma kau saja yang diajarkan hal seperti ini? Aku juga tau…hanya saja aku terlalu malas mengingat langkahnya". Tenten tertawa kecil, pasti kaki Neji sakit banget tapi Neji tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya. Biar saja, siapa suruh sombong. Mereka berdansa hingga lagu itu berakhir dan mendapatkan applause dari semua yang ada.

Hiashi tersenyum wibawa, "Ah…aku bangga padamu…Neji. Terakhir kali aku merasa seperti ini adalah saat pesta dansa pernikahanku dengan bibimu". Sementara nenek Chiyo malah OOC sendiri, "Huaaaaaaa….cucuku benar-benar perempuan sejati….Aku senang…Sudah kubilang, kan Hyuuga? Tenten itu perempuan? Kau tidak lihat calon menantu keponakanmu ini cantik sekali malam ini?" sahutnya sambil melotot ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi hanya menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah….ayo kita pulang…Neji besok kau ada rapat penting dengan pihak dari luar. Oh, jangan lupa kalian harus fitting baju pengantin besok. Pernikahan kalian 5 hari lagi dan semua sudah di atur". Mata Neji membulat tapi dia mengangguk sementara Tenten berteriak histeris, "Apa?! 5 Hari lagi…". Tenten pun pingsan dengan sukses di pelukan Neji Hyuuga. Sebuah adegan yang memalukan.

BERSAMBUNG

READ AND REVIEW….


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten terbangun dalam kepanikan Neji, Hiashi dan Nenek Chiyo. Perlahan membuka mata, ia mendapati Neji tengah mengipasinya. Tenten langsung bangun dan berkata, "Haaah….kenapa aku di sini? Oh ya, aku baru saja mimpi aneh kalo 5 hari lagi aku menikahi Neji". Neji malah memandangnya dalam ekspresi paling aneh saat ini. Hiashi hanya menarik napas dan mengajak nenek Chiyo keluar.

Sementara dalam kamar "Tenten ini tidak lucu…serius yang kau katakan itu gila. Tapi itu benar kita akan menikah 5 hari lagi"sahut Neji sambil memandangnya heran.

Segera saja Tenten melotot tajam sambil berkata "Apa?! Jadi itu beneran?". Kepalanya jadi pusing dan berdenyut lagi. Neji memutar matanya sambil berpikir kekonyolan apa lagi yang diperbuat Tenten nanti.

"Ya….Kau sudah dengar, kan? Jangan pingsan lagi. Menjagaimu saja selama 1 bulan itu sulit sekali."sahut Neji pelan. Tenten malah jadi sewot setengah mati.

"Baiklah Hyuuga, seingatku aku dan kau selalu seimbang dalam berkelahi...apa maksudmu bahwa aku berada dalam perlindunganmu…ha?"Tanya tenten penasaran.

Neji menguap sedikit sebelum berbicara lagi, "Tradisi Hyuuga, adalah dimana calon pengantin pria harus memastikan keselamatan gadis yang akan ia nikahi, terutama malam hari. Calon suami gadis itu harus langsung berjaga di dekat rumah sang calon istri. Tentu saja dengan memakai pakaian khusus emblem Hyuuga untuk memastikan bahwa penghuni rumah itu diklaim menjadi milik Hyuuga". Reaksi Tenten sangat heboh.

"Whaaaat? Jadi kau sudah merencanakan 1 bulan ini dan mengintipku ya?"teriak Tenten histeris.

Neji mengangguk angkuh sambil berkata, "Terima kasih untuk itu, waktu tidurku sangat berkurang. Menyebalkan sekali…coba saja paman tidak strik dengan aturan tradisional aneh itu. Soal mengintip…aku tidak pernah melakukan itu….apa lagi kita belum resmi terikat".

"Jadi….nanti kalo udah menikah kau mau mengintipku begitu?! Dasar mesum!" teriak Tenten sambil menampar Neji. Neji yang marah langsung memegang tangan Tenten tadi dan membantingnya lagi ditempat tidur. Muka Tenten langsung pucat.

Neji memandangnya intens dan berkata lagi, "Dengar Tenten Ryuuseki, aku sangat bersabar padamu….jika kau membuatku kesal sekali lagi aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk melaksanakan malam pertama kita secepatnya". Neji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten dan tiba-tiba bruaaaaaak. Oke, ingatkan Neji bahwa weapon mistress selalu punya senjata rahasia lain. Dari balik baju Tenten keluarlah sarung tangan tinju yang memukul Neji hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Rasakan kau Neji…Aku tidak suka kau buat begitu….Kenapa sih? Kalau kau berbuat sekali lagi seperti itu, aku akan memotong rambut bak sutramu itu tanpa ragu meski aku menyukainya. Sekarang keluarrrrrrrrrrrrr!"sahut tenten mendorong Neji dari pintu ruangan.

Neji malah menaikkan alis kanannya, "Yakin? Ini rumahku dan ini di kamarku…". Tenten langsung berbalik dan langsung mengobrak-abrik kamar itu. Neji yang heran langsung menghentikannya. "Hentikan tenten! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" . Tenten hanya memandangnya sejenak dan terus mengacak-acak kamar Neji. Neji mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu…. Kau mencari ini kan?"sahut Neji sambil mengeluarkan buku diari Tenten berwarna kuning. Mata gadis itu melotot pada Neji. Ia mencoba merebut buku itu dari Neji tapi tak berhasil.

"Tenten…jangan marah, aku akan mengembalikan diarimu di hari pernikahan kita. Aku janji tidak aka nada yang membacanya oke?"sahutnya lembut pada Tenten yang sangat kesal. Tenten malah memasang muka kesalnya lalu menendang selakangan Neji. "Brengseeeeeeeeeeeeek! Awas kau Neji." Sahut Tenten sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Neji. Nenek Chiyo lalu segera mengikuti Tenten tergesa.

Di rumah Tenten, malah mengadu pada nenek Chiyo, herannya neneknya hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan dirinya karena baginya Nejilah yang paling pantas bersama Tenten. Tenten merenggut dan pergi ke kamarnya dan tertidur. Tepat jam 3 subuh ia terbangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Ia pun penasaran dengan perkataan Neji. Ia lalu pergi ke atas loteng lewat kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan luar. Betapa terkejutnya ia, Neji berdiri di sana dengan pakaian putih dengan lambang Hyuuga di punggung beserta sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Rambut Neji yang panjang terikat pada bagian dekat ujungnya sehingga rambut itu melambai indah tapi tidak terbongkar karena angin.

Tenten sampai megap-megap melihat pemandangan indah itu. "Busyeeet, dia bisa juga seganteng itu rupanya"sahut Tenten dalam hati. Ya ampun….dasar Tenten….dia tidak pernah sadar kalo Neji itu sangat ganteng hingga ia melihat pria itu memakai pakaian penjagaannya itu. Neji berbalik dan mendapati Tenten memerah. Ia lalu mendekati dan berkata, "Hn, bukankah kau seharusnya tidur sekarang?".

Gadis itu langsung sadar dari keadaan transnya. "Dasar Neji! Bukankah kau sendiri ada rapat dengan klien besok. Kau saja yang istirahat, ntar kantung matamu bikin klienmu kabur tahu" sahutnya sambil cekikikan. Wajah Neji tampak datar tapi ia senang sekali sahabatnya itu perhatian padanya. Tenten malah berkata lagi, "Eit jangan salah sangka dulu ya? Aku bilang begitu karena Paman Hiashi…bukan karena perhatian padamu tahu! Dasar narsis, aku tahu yang kau pikirkan…!".

Neji akhirnya malah tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Tenten yang masih saja berbentuk panda. Jujur saja, Neji sampai sekarang penasaran dengan rambut asli tenten yang gak pernah dibentuk lain selain bentuk 2 telinga panda itu. "Oke…..aku pulang…awas kau sampai kabur besok. Ingat, Hyuuga selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan…."sahutnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Tenten malah menepuk dahinya. "Dasar…Hyuuga memang tukang narsis"

Bersambung…

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Dasar Tenten suka iseng…kali ini dia benar-benar bikin muka Neji makin tertekuk mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Neji kesal sekali saat mereka fitting baju tadi, ia tidak bisa melihat Tenten dalam busana pengantinnya. Gadis itu berhasil membuat Hiashi dan neneknya percaya perkataannya bahwa, "Paman…nenek….kalo Neji melihatku sekarang padahal kami belum menikah, nanti pernikahannya hancur dan bisa membawa malapetaka…". Tau sendiri…kan, seorang Hiashi itu seorang yang memegang teguh adat dan manggut-manggut. Akhirnya hanya ia dan nenek Chiyo yang melihat baju pengantin Tenten. Neji? Jangan Tanya…dia sudah disingkirkan dengan cara menyuruh pria itu mencoba berbagai macam tuxedo.

Mereka akhirnya melaju ke restoran dengan mobil Neji sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan Neji menangani kliennya. Ohohoho..tentu saja gadis itu tidak menolak. Ia melihat ekspresi pria itu memandangnya dengan penasran, "Hei…kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"sahut Tenten bingung. Neji malah mendekatkan wajahnya dekat Tenten. Tenten jadi gelisah dan mendorongnya, "Ih…apa-apaan sih kamu! Ambil kesempatan…enak aja ya? Walau kita menikah gak ada yang berubah….kau sudah janji kan, tidak akan macam-macam padaku!" sahut Tenten tegas.

Neji terkikik sedikit, "Tentu saja tidak, hahahahahahah..kau lucu sekali. Aku hanya berpikir…dan penasaran seperti apa rambutmu nanti. Kau kan tidak mungkin dibentuk seperti telinga panda ini kan?" ejeknya geli. Tenten malah menarik rambut panjang Neji itu hingga ia kesakitan. "Sialaaaaaan kau neji, mentang-mentang rambutnya bagus…terus mengkilap tanpa ketombe dan selembut sutra…kau mengejekku? Hiks" kata Tenten lirih.

Oke, Neji mulai panik. Yah wajar sih, Tenten paling kesal kalo ditanya soal rambut. Pasalnya ia iri banget sama rambut Neji tapi tidak pernah bisa punya rambut sebagus itu. Bahkan ia sudah habis-habisan untuk membongkar kamar mandi di rumah Neji demi mencari produk shampoo atau conditioner milik Neji tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tak pernah bisa sebagus Neji. Neji menepuk pundak Tenten "iya…iya…maaf aku menyinggung rambutmu.". Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati senyum misterius Tenten. Glek, tiba-tiba ia merasa punya firasat buruk.

"Yatta, kalo begitu kau hari ini harus memakan masakanku ya?" Mata ungu Neji terbelalak. Tidak…apa saja asal jangan masakan Tenten. Sumpah demi, rambutnya yang berkilau, masakan Tenten itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin makan dalam hidupnya. "Er..umm, astaga! Rapat pemegang saham…Maaf aku buru-buru…pulang sendiri ya?" Neji langsung kabur.

Tenten melengos kesal…gimana nggak pasti sahabatnya itu selalu menghindar bila ada hal yang terkait makanan yang ia masak. Di tempat yang lain Neji geleng-geleng kepala sambil berpikir keras, "Astaga! Aku lupa, jika kami menikah maka aku akan berkesempatan makan masakan tenten. Oh my god, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus memilih koki Hyuuga terbaik dan membawanya untuk tinggal bersama kami nanti". Hahahahaha….Neji sangat trauma makan masakan Tenten. Begini ceritanya

[_Flashback_]

"Nejiiiiiiiii…"teriak Tenten dari lantai 2 gedung kelasnya. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Tenten tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. "Ada apa Ten?". Tenten tersenyum dan langsung memanjat pohon dekat jendela kelasnya untuk turun. What? Oh jangan lupakan Tenten tomboy, tentu saja ia memakai celana pendek dibalik roknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"sahut Neji bingung melihat Tenten bawa tas. Gadis itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Temenin aku bolos ya? Biar kita bisa latihan beladiri bareng-bareng atau mau main karambol juga boleh". Perkataan aneh Tenten tentu saja bikin Neji kaget. Setahunya segalak apapun gurunya Tenten tidak menolak pelajaran dan bolos. "Gak boleh"sahut Neji pendek.

"Iiih, dasar Neji gak asik. Pantasan Tayuya sebel….hahahahahahaha". Masa-masa itu Neji emang lagi suka perhatiin Tayuya tapi Tayuyanya malah tidak menganggap perasaan lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, datanglah Bu Anko bersama dengan Pak Kakashi. Bu Anko malah memarahi Tenten, "Tenteeeeeeen, jangan kabur dari kelas memasak punyaku. Awas ya?". Oke, Neji langsung melotot kaget pada Tenten. Tenten pun mulai lari dari situ untuk melepaskan diri dari kejaran Anko. Neji mengejar Tenten dan menghadapkannya pada Anko.

Tenten makin manyun dan menggumam, "Dasar pengkhianat…Kau bukan kawanku lagi…". Dengan separuh jiwanya yang sudah tak bersemangat. Ia digeret Anko untuk masuk. Benar saja beberapa jam setelahnya. Giliran ia yang berbalik dikejar-kejar Tenten dengan alasan ia harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatnya tidak bisa bolos dari pelajaran yang ia anggap aneh itu. "Neeeeeejiiiiiii, keluar sekarang juga! Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku!". Segera saja Neji terpaksa datang pada Tenten dan ia memakan makanan yang dibuat Tenten saat itu. Sejak saat itu, Tenten tidak akan kabur dari pelajaran memasak karena ada Neji yang bertanggung jawab memakan hasil masakan yang sangat tidak layak rasa dimulut.

Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa masakan Tenten selalu membawa 'keberuntungan' pada Neji. Yah walau konsekuensinya ia sering sakit perut. Misalnya : beberapa minggu sesudah Neji memaksa Tenten untuk ikut kelas memasak itu, ia terkena diare berat hingga tidak bisa dikirim untuk lomba karate tingkat Nasional. Eh, tapi ternyata sesampainya disana tempat turnamennya rusak karena diterjang badai topan. Di lain pihak, ia sempat sembelit beberapa minggu dan berkat kue rasa aneh milik Tenten, Neji langsung bisa BAB jadi 3 kali dalam sehari wakakakaak, hingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa membantu sang paman untuk bernegosiasi. Herannya sang paman hanya terbahak-bahak bahkan berterima kasih pada kue aneh Tenten itu karena menyelamatkan perusahaan dari penipu ulung.

Neji bukannya mendiamkan saja kemampuan masak dari sahabatnya itu. Neji bahkan tidak segan-segan membuat Tenten kursus memasak dengan koki keluarga Hyuuga tapi gagal. Koki keluarga Hyuuga juga bingung padahal saat tuan muda itu juga belajar masak dari mereka, Neji langsung bisa masakan mudah. Bahkan masakan tuan muda mereka itu kini bersaing enaknya dengan masakan mereka. Well, satu-satunya yang dianggap Neji tidak gagal dari usaha Tenten adalah membuat minuman. Honey CC, suatu perpaduan minuman coklat yang ditambah madu sebagai pemanis dan serutan keju diatasnya. Oh, tentu saja madunya hanya sedikit karena Neji tidak begitu menyukai yang manis.

[_End of Flash Back_]

"Tidak…pokoknya Tenten tidak boleh memasak…apapun yang terjadi"sahut Neji dalam ekspresi horornya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tak terasa hari pernikahan pun akhirnya tiba juga. Neji tengah berada dalam gedung gereja megah ditemani sang pendeta untuk menunggu sang mempelai. Sebenarnya ia agak gugup, karena Tenten pasti mengeluh tentang segala hal berbau feminine. Ia berharap gadis itu bisa diajak kerja sama dan mau bersabar menggunakan gaunnya. Yah, dia juga sangat penasaran seperti apa gaunnya itu.

Terompet dibunyikan tanda mempelai wanita sudah datang dan Neji berbalik. Tenten tampak cantik dengan rambut yang disanggul di belakang beserta makhota berbalut kristal bertengger di atas kerudung yang menutupi rambutnya. Wow, Neji sempat terpesona dan bahkan sempat melirik beberapa temannya seperti Kiba dan Chouji sempat mimisan melihat Tenten seperti ini. Yah namanya juga pesta orang kaya….bahkan sekelas Uchiha yang notabene sepupu klan Uchiha dan Namikaze diundang. Mereka juga pengantin baru, hanya saja nampaknya tidak begitu rukun dengan pasangannya.

Tenten tersenyum gugup melihat Neji yang terlihat tampan. Hiashi tampak berkedut kesal karena ia baru tahu kalo Tenten adalah anak dari Guy. Ia sungguh tak menyangka identitas Tenten itu.

[_FLASHBACK_]

"Wuryaaaaa!"suara kaca pecah terdengar dari ruang ganti wanita. Seorang pria berbaju hijau datang dan langsung memeluk Tenten. "Oh, My Youthful Flower Girl!"sahutnya heboh diikuti dengan seorang laki-laki muda ikut memeluk Tenten sambil berkata, "Tenten….adikku akan menikaaaaaah!". Terang saja, Tenten sangat kaget dan langsung melayangkan tembakan rahasia obat pelemas otot.

Nenek Chio dari kamar mandi langsung datang tergopoh dan terkejut melihat ada Guy yang tengah telentang bersama Lee. "Huh…mau apa kau di sini bodoooooh!"sahutnya sambil menjewer Guy. Guy malah nangis lebay, "Ibu tegaaaaa! Masak menikahkan putriku tanpa bilang padaku…..". Si nenek hanya menghembuskan napas. Pasalnya ia memang kesal sama anak kandungnya ini yang terobsesi sama gaya rambut mangkuknya itu. Ia ingat Guy hampir memotong rambut cucu perempuannya itu agar mirip dirinya dan segera saja ia melarikan Tenten untuk ikut bersamanya.

Nenek Chio lalu mendekat, "Guy…dengarlah aku tidak sembarangan menikahkan cucuku. Kau tahu? Dia adalah calon menantu Hyuuga sekarang dan tak lama lagi jadi istri Neji." Seketika mata Guy melotot keras "Apa? Putriku akan menikah dengannya?" yang disambut dengan teriakan Lee, "Tidaaaaak….adiiiik". Tak lama kemudian Hiashi masuk untuk menjemput Tenten.

"Tenten sudah saatnya….apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Apa kau berniat mencelakai menantuku?". Di sana ia melihat Guy dan Lee yang tengah tertelungkup tak berdaya. Nenek Chio tertawa kaku, " …sebenarnya dia adalah ayah Tenten". Hiashi melihat ke arah Tenten yang hanya mengangguk malu sambil berkata, "Gomen, Tou-san…habis tousan mengagetkanku…jadinya malah kena senjataku". Guy malah menangis keras sambil merangkak pelan ke arah Hiashi, "Aku ingin kita berpelukan….kita kan jadi besan…hahahaha!"

Chio yang sudah kesal langsung memukul tengkuk anaknya dan membawa Tenten pada Hiashi. "Sudahlah…Neji menunggu. Jangan hiraukan dia ya!"sambil tersenyum lebar. Ya ampuuun, keluarga yang sangat unik.

[_END FLASHBACK_]

Kini di hadapan mereka, sudah ada Neji dan Tenten. Mereka mengucap janji walau di hati mereka berdua sangat deg-degan karena pernikahan gila ini. Neji memakaikan cincin baru pada Tenten yang melengkapi cincin tunangannya sedangkan Tenten menyematkan cincin polos di jari Neji. Fase selanjutnya adalah…ciuman.

Saat diucapkan oleh pendeta seperti itu. Mereka langsung sakit perut, namun tidak lama karena tiba-tiba acara itu dirusak oleh seseorang yang menembak si pendeta. Ya ampuuuun, tuh pendeta masih aja sempat-sempat bilang kalian resmi jadi suami istri sebelum pingsan. Mereka berdua sedikit lega karena tak ada acara ciuman. Tak lama mereka berbalik dan menemukan yang menembak pendeta itu adalah…Whatt? Si Guy? Para undangan jadi panik namun akhirnya dapat ditenangkan setelah tahu kalo peluru yang ditembakkan adalah peluru bius. Hahahahaha…ternyata, si Guy gak suka kalo anak gadisnya dicium orang.

Lee mendatangi Tenten dan memeluk adiknya dengan tangis lebaynya, "Tenten….adik masa mudaku…..selamat…..semoga kau bahagia…" yang langsung disambung Guy, "Selamat sayang…., tapi aku tidak suka kau dicium orang di depan umum. Lebih baik berdua saja"sambil tersenyum genit pada Neji. Astaga, Neji jadi ikutan pucat dan tak lama kedua orang heboh itu menghilang dari pesta disambut asap hijau. Semua undangan hanya terdiam saja hingga Hiashi mengatakan, "Semuanya ayo kita berangkat ke acara resepsi".

Sesaat mereka masuk mobil pengantin yang dikemudikan Neji sendiri, ia berkata pada istrinya itu. "Jangan makan apapun yang diberi paman padamu. Ehm…itu ada afrodisiaknya. Lebih baik kau makan makanan para tamu undangan"sahutnya. Tenten langsung memandang horror pada Neji, sementara yang dipandang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan kaget, aku sengaja memberitahumu. Paman tahu tentang alasan pernikahan kita ini, tapi tetap saja ia ingin punya cucu. Jadi, jangan sembarangan makan di sana"tambahnya lagi. Tenten hanya mengangguk sambil terdiam. Mereka kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk ganti baju.

"Kyaaaaaa!"teriakan Tenten terdengar dari kamar ganti wanita yang membuat Neji terpaksa menerobos masuk dan mendapati Tenten berteriak karena…..sebuah kimono pengantin? Ia maju dan menarik kerah baju hakama sang Hyuuga. "Kenapa ada kimono di sini, Hyuuga?"sahutnya ganas. Neji melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari bajunya. "Ckh, tentu saja untuk acara pernikahan kita, memangnya apalagi? Jangan khawatir, pelayan sudah ada untuk membantumu berpakaian. Aku keluar dulu"sahut Neji sambil keluar dari kamar. Tak lama terdengar sungut-sungut Tenten yang dipakaikan kimono.

Mereka kembali ke acara resepsi di sana dan mendapat sambutan meriah. Tampak beberapa pasangan seperti Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino, sepasang janda-duda yang akhirnya menikah setelah masing-masing pasangan meninggal, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura yang menggandeng tangan suaminya erat meski sang suami tampak jengah, dan pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hinata yang merupakan kerabat sangat jauh Neji (Hinata adalah cucu dari sepupu kakek Neji) yang tampak berjalan di belakang suaminya.

Seperti yang diduga Neji, sang paman mulai mendekati Tenten dan memberikan beberapa makanan yang ia tahu sudah mengandung obat-obat perangsang. Well, Neji terlalu tahu sifat pamannya itu sih…pria itu gak suka sendirian. Ia pernah berkata pada Neji ia ingin seorang anak kecil. Sialnya, saat ini dia gak bisa ke tempat Tenten karena ia sedang berbincang bisnis. Ketika pamannya meninggalkan istrinya itu, ia kaget melihat kue yang diberikan sang paman tak ada lagi di tangannya.

"Kemana kue yang tadi paman berikan padamu?"Tanya Neji. Tenten tersenyum, "AH? Yang itu? Aku berikan pada Hinata biar dia gak sedih. Aku kasihan sama Hinata yang nampaknya sedih karena si playboy kuning itu sedang carper sama mantannya, si Shion..tuh (sambil menunjuk si Naruto yang sedang berbicara mesra dengan Shion sementara Hinata hanya memandang sedih). Dia kan suka croissant." Neji ternganga, ia tahu sih Tenten baik hati tapi masa Tenten lupa sih kalo kue itu ada afrodisiaknya. Ia menggeleng pelan, sudahlah lagipula biar saja Naruto merasakan akibatnya.

Tenten juga baru ingat kalo Hiashi sempat memberinya jus tomat sebagai minuman kesuburan tapi nampaknya sudah diambil Sakura untuk Sasuke. "Jus tomatnya, kayanya udah diminum Sasuke deh..Neji." Neji menoleh dan menengok sang Uchiha tengah mmeminum cairan pink di sana dengan tenang. Glek, Neji hanya menelan ludah. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan betapa hebat efek yang akan terjadi. Nampaknya malam pengantin itu malah menjadi milik kedua pasangan itu dibanding mereka. Ia menoleh lagi, "Kau tidak makan apa-apa kan?"sahut Neji. Tenten menggeleng, "Paman Hiashi hanya memberiku croissant dan jus tomat. Katanya sebagai tanda awal masuk ke keluarga Hyuuga. Ah sebenarnya aku gak enak menolak, tapi mendengar kau…astaga!" Oke, Tenten baru ingat perkataan Neji tentang afrodisiak itu dan wajahnya berubah pucat. "Neji…menurutmu efek obatnya ampuh banget gak?"

Neji terkejut melihat ekspresi Tenten seperti itu. "Ehm, entahlah. Paman hanya cerita saat ia menikah dulu ia dan istrinya hanya menghirup aroma teh dan mereka baru selesai tengah malam"sahutnya memerah. Tenten tertawa kikuk, "Eh…hahaha..semoga saja bisa membuat kedua pasangan itu bahagia ya? Aku kasihan mereka nampak tidak bahagia". Neji ikut mengangguk, "Iya, wajar saja. Kedua pasangan itu hasil perjodohan dan nampaknya hanya wanitanya saja yang suka pada pria. Si Naruto cuma tipe playboy dan Sasuke lebih suka terkurung di belakang meja. Untung kau yang menjadi istriku…"sahutnya di akhir.

Neji baru sadar perkataannya itu bikin Tenten salah tingkah dan langsung mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Maksudku, kita kan sahabat. Jadi udah saling mengerti kebiasaan kita masing-masing kan?". Tenten tertawa kikuk, " , iya juga ya..". Tak lama seseorang naik ke atas panggung, di sana ada Hinata. Wajahnya tampak sendu namun berubah penuh tekad. Suara music terdengar, menghentak.

KU T'LAH JATUH CINTA

kini ku mulai bertanya  
salahkah keinginan ini  
tak tahu entah bagaimana  
diriku cinta padamu

* hanya bila kau membalas  
cinta kan jadi milikmu

reff: ku pastikan hatiku untukmu  
sejak pertama kau tatap mataku  
hanya senyummu mengisi relung hatiku  
ku tlah jatuh cinta

pernah ku sempat kecewa  
tak bisa lagi ku terluka  
tunjukkan satu jalan lain untukku  
hapuskan dilema dari rasa ragu

repeat *  
repeat reff

(By : Agnes Monica)

Di sana Hinata yang turun perlahan, menarik Naruto dari sisi Shion dan mengajaknya berdansa. Sasuke juga entah mengapa malah ikut menarik Sakura yang tengah berbicara dengan Ino, untuk berdansa. Tenten melotot, "Wow, efeknya cepat sekali….gila Neji. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang seperti itu di keluarga Hyuuga". Neji juga ikut mengajak Tenten berdansa untuk memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu. Mereka benar-benar tampak mesra dan pertengahan pesta tiba-tiba menghilang. Tenten dan Neji tidak menyadari itu karena mereka sibuk oleh undangan lain.

Mereka menemukan tas tangan Hinata tertinggal di salah satu meja dan Tenten mencoba menghubungi Hinata melalui hp Naruto karena Hp Hinata berada di tas itu. Ketika diangkat, yang ada hanya ada suara Naruto, "Auch, Hinata hen..hentikan..Ten…aaargh! Maaf ah, Tenten mmmh, beh…sok tas ughnya..kuambil." Bruk. Suara telepon dimatikan paksa dan membuat pipi Tenten kemerahan. Neji juga sama, ternyata ia malah mendapatkan sms bahwa si Uchiha tidak bisa ikut rapat dengan sang paman besok. "Cukup Tenten aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan…."sahut Neji yang melihat warna kemerahan dari pipi Tenten. Tenten hanya berkata, "Astaga…kau benar Neji. Kau tahu bila aku sempat meminumnya, mungkin rambut panjangmu itu sudah kupotong untuk kubawa sendiri". Neji melotot takut mendengarnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kedua pasangan itu tak akan hadir di tempat kerja mereka besok.

Neji mengajaknya pulang ke apartemen baru Neji yang strategis dengan tempat kerja mereka. Di sana sudah tersedia makanan enak, yang sudah dimasak oleh Kou. Koki keluarga Hyuuga itu memang favorit Neji dan paling sayang sama Neji, tentu saja aman karena pamannya itu tidak bisa membujuk Kou untuk memasukkan afrodisiak di masakannya. Kou pamit pulang setelah makan bersama pengantin baru itu. Ia sengaja membuat lebih agar bisa dihangatkan besok pagi dan ia tidak perlu mengganggu pengantin baru itu. Neji bisa melihat senyum senang Tenten, saat gadis itu makan.

Setelah berganti baju piyama, Tenten membuat minuman Honey CC yang dibuat dari bahan kulkas. Awalnya Neji ragu tapi ia tahu minuman ini tak pernah membuatnya sakit perut. Syukurlah, rasanya malah lebih enak dari sebelumnya dan membuat Neji rileks. Mereka tidur di kamar terpisah malam itu. Di dua tempat lain, entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menunggangi Naruto dan sudah berapa lama Sakura berteriak agar Sasuke berhenti menggagahinya. Entahlah…nampaknya harapan Hiashi punya cucu harus tertunda, tapi sebaiknya ia harus bersiap-siap mendapat projek baru dari 2 perusahaan baru karena perbuatannya itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten tetap masuk keesokan harinya ke rumah sakit setelah cuti sehari mempersiapkan pernikahan. Tentu saja hal ini bikin Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit heran. "Kau masuk kerja?"Tanya atasannya itu. Tenten mengernyit heran, "Memangnya kenapa dokter? Masa saya gak boleh kerja setelah menikah?". Tsunade menutup mulutnya dan tidak jadi berbicara, "Ah sudahlah, ayo kita bekerja….ngomong-ngomong bagaimana malam pertamamu"bisiknya. Tenten malah tertawa keras mengingat kejadian kemarin dan menjawab "Mungkin, Sakura dan Hinata bisa menjawabnya dok" Tenten meninggalkan atasannya dengan bingung. Apalagi tak lama kedua bawahannya itu malah mengirim pesan bahwa mereka tidak bisa datang.

Neji sedang bekerja di kantornya dan menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto untuk ke kantor. Sayangnya yang datang adalah Itachi untuk perusahaan Uchiha dan Yamato untuk perusahaan Namikaze. Keduanya datang dengan alasan yang sama bahwa yang seharusnya datang tidak bisa ikut. "Ya aku tahu mengapa mereka tidak bisa datang…sudahlah, tapi tolong katakana pada mereka tolong datang ke kantorku besok."sahut Neji. Keduanya tampak kaget mendengar perkataannya, apalagi Itachi. Neji hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada pria itu dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau benar-benar berterima kasih padaku karena mungkin tak lama lagi kau akan punya keponakan". Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Yamato, "Semoga dengan ini bosmu kapok untuk bermain dengan banyak cewek".

Neji dan Tenten bekerja di tempat kerja mereka dengan mendapat tatapan heran dari setiap orang. Setiap orang bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin sepasang pengantin baru berani bekerja sehari setelahnya. Herannya mereka berdua cuek-cuek saja, apalagi Neji bahkan sampai diculik Kiba, Yugao, Kotetsu, dan Choji untuk bisa menceritakan pernikahannya. Neji terpaksa ikut dengan mereka karena Kiba menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya. Mereka memaksa Neji untuk bercerita tapi Neji nampak menutupinya. Tak lama para pria single itu segera mendekat ke arah cewek-cewek cantik yang sedang berjoged ke lantai dansa.

Ia terpaksa menelepon Tenten yang sedang bertugas di rumah sakit. Untung saja ia sudah mengambil seluruh jatah malamnya 2 minggu sebelum menikah jadi ia bisa bebas sekarang. Ia hendak pulang ketika SMS Neji masuk dan berbunyi "Tenten, tolong datang ke klub Romania….Pakai taksi saja, biar aku yang mengantar pulang. Aku sedang digoda cewek". Tenten tertawa sendiri dengan SMS itu, mana ada suami normal berani mengSMS istri mengaku dirayu cewek. Ia sudah terbiasa jadi tameng Neji pada cewek-cewek gatel sejak di SMA. Maklum aja predikat preman itu membuat orang gak bisa dekat-dekat Neji. Tapi Tenten pengen coba hal baru.

Tenten mengambil taksi dan akhirnya tiba di klub itu. Ia masuk dan mendapati Neji tengah berbicara dengan cewek cantik yang ngelendot di bahunya. Belum lagi pujian-pujian cewek itu padanya. Basi…tapi satu hal yang tak bisa Tenten maafkan. Berani sekali cewek itu menyentuh rambut halus Neji, bahkan Tenten saja belum sempat menyentuh rambut itu sejak menikah. Siaaaaal! "Oii…rambut halus sampe kusut lagi….dasar kurang ajar."

Tenten sih gak peduli tu cewek mau nyiumin Neji atau meluk Neji asal jangan rusakin rambutnya. Tidaaaaaak, rambut halus Neji cuma boleh dipegang Tenten. Tenten melepaskan gelungan telinga pandanya dan berjalan tenang ke arah Neji. Neji yang tengah dirayu cewek nakal itu, tertegun melihat seorang wanita lain yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut ikal coklat itu, mata coklat itu dan wajahnya tampak familiar. "Siapa ya?"hati Neji bertanya-tanya.

Tenten menarik dasi Neji untuk mendekat ke arahnya, hingga menbuat cewek tadi marah-marah dan hampir menampar Tenten. Tetap saja Tenten lebih cepat, ia langsung memelintir tangannya. Neji baru sadar, di depannya adalah Tenten. Tenten menariknya ke lantai dansa tapi gadis itu masih mengikuti Neji. Kiba yang melihat itu tersenyum pada Dj dan DJ itu langsung mengganti musik.

**"Back It Up"**  
(feat. Pitbull)

_[Intro: Prince Royce]_  
What's up, baby?  
It's your new boyfriend  
Royce

_[Intro: Pitbull]_  
Oh yeah  
Yo, it's got that dancehall feel to it  
Prince Royce  
Mr. Worldwide  
Take over, that's right

_[Verse 1: Prince Royce]_  
Girl, your body is timeless, yeah  
Girl, your body got me like  
Oh, my gosh; oh, my god  
Oh mama  
And you're makin' me earn it, yeah  
Girl, you're makin' me earn it  
Oh, my gosh; oh, my god  
Oh mama

_[Pre-Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
Ain't nothin' fake on you  
You so so real (so real)  
Try playin' cool  
But can't help how I feel

_[Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
I love it when you drop it down  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)  
You turn around and make it bounce  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)

_[Verse 2: Prince Royce]_  
Oh, I wish I was stronger, yeah  
But you're making it harder  
Oh, my gosh; oh, my god  
Oh mama  
And you make me go longer, yeah  
Say it over and over  
Oh, my gosh; oh, my god  
Oh mama

_[Pre-Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
Ain't nothing fake on you  
You so so real (so real)  
Try playin' cool  
But can't help how I feel

_[Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
I love it when you drop it down  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)  
You turn around and make it bounce  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)

_[Bridge: Pitbull]_  
Boom boom, mami mami mami  
Damn, you're sexy  
Boom boom, mami mami mami  
Damn, you're fine  
Boom boom, mami mami mami  
You on fire  
Boom boom, mami mami mami  
Let's ride

_[Verse 3: Pitbull]_  
Now back it up  
Push your booty out  
Move it in  
Move it out  
Now wind it up  
While I grind it up  
Like a twenty sack  
And roll it out

_[Verse 4: Pitbull]_  
You can go anywhere in the world  
And you know that they know about me  
I don't think you really wanna ask your girl  
If she knows anything about me  
Nah nah nah, you don't  
Word of advice: want a happy life?  
Don't look for what you don't want to find  
But before your boyfriend finds out  
Back it up one more time  
Dale

_[Interlude: Prince Royce]_  
Dámelo mami chula  
Dámelo mami chula  
(Dámelo papi chulo)  
Yeah  
(Dámelo papi chulo)  
So back, back, back it up

_[Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
I love it when you drop it down  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)  
You turn around and make it bounce  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)

_[Chorus: Prince Royce]_  
I love it when you drop it down  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)  
You turn around and make it bounce  
Baby, back back back it up  
(Dámelo papi chulo  
Dámelo papi chulo)

Awalnya Tenten agak kaku untuk bisa bergoyang namun ia kesal saat gadis nakal itu berdiri di depan Neji dan menggoyangkan badannya. Oh, jangan lupa ia juga memeluk Neji dan meremas rambut hitam berkilau pria itu. Neji kesusahan melepas gadis itu, hingga Tenten terpaksa menarik Kiba dan bergoyang bersamanya di samping Neji. Ternyata, Tenten bawa senjata rahasia. Ia memasang alat penggelitik diam-diam di badan gadis itu sehingga gadis itu terlepas dari Neji.

Tenten tertawa dan mengambil tangan Neji. Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Tidak pernah ada yang membosankan saat bersama Tenten. Sembari bergoyang Tenten merapikan rambut Neji. "Ih, nyebelin banget tu cewek. Beraninya bikin rambutmu yang berkilau bak sutera ini jadi kusut". Ia berhenti bergoyang saat Neji hanya menatap ke arahnya, "Ada yang aneh dariku? Ah ya…rambut ikalku memang sangat jelek tahu…". Neji malah mendekat dan berbisik, "Aku tidak mengenalimu tadi….Kau…membuatku tidak berkata-kata."

Neji melepaskan pelukan Tenten dan ikut bernyanyi, "_I love it when you drop it down._ _Make it back back it up_" disambut dengan Tenten "Dámelo papi chulo Dámelo papi chulo ". Kiba yang tengah bergoyang dengan gadis lain, malah bersiul-siul. "Wow, kalian benar-benar mesra". Tenten lalu mendatangi gadis itu, "This is my hubby, don't just touch his hair. Ayo kita pulang, Neji." Neji dengan segera mengambil kunci mobil yang dilempar Kiba. Sepeninggal mereka, Kiba, Chouji, Yugao, berkata bersamaan, "Wow….itu Tentenkah? Pantas saja Neji mau menikahinya. Dia cantik bangeet. Goyangannya….wow". Memikirkan kejadian itu, hidung ketiganya berdarah lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke datang menemui Neji di restauran. Naruto tampak memakai syal di leher, sedangkan Sasuke nampak lebih segar dari biasanya. "Dobe…tidak biasanya kau pakai syal."sahut Sasuke. "Diam Teme! Neji…Hinata kejam sekali. Sepulang dari pesta, aku langsung 'dihajar' di tempat tidur. Bayangkan saja ia mencumbuku terus, Neji. Aku sudah capek, tapi dia tetap saja 'membantaiku'. Aku tidak kuat tapi ia tetap saja menunggangiku, kalian liat tanda merah ini…Ini Hinata yang bikin. Padahal seingatku, saat malam pengantin saja dia langsung pingsan saat melihat aku telanjang dada. Aku tidak menduga ia seganas itu".

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu kan karena kau bodoh, dobe. Kemarin aku juga melakukannya bersama Sakura. Aku gemas sekali, ia menggandeng tanganku kemana-mana. Aku tidak suka tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya dan sejak pulang. Sial, nampaknya Itachi akan benar-benar mendapatkan keponakan dalam waktu dekat. Padahal aku masih ingin pendekatan dengannya. Tak apa, dia wanita yang baik."sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto mengangguk, "Aaaaah! Jangan-jangan karena Shion kemarin ya? Hinata pasti cemburu…tapi aku memang sudah suka padanya sejak dulu. Sayangnya dia pemalu sekali…aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan dirinya seharian kemarin". Mereka lalu memandang Neji, yang dipandang menghela napas, "Jangan tanya padaku. Tenten tetap sahabatku dan ia lebih cantik".

Sementara di rumah Hinata, tampak Tenten dan Sakura tengah bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka kemarin. Lihat saja gaya jalan Sakura dan Hinata yang sangat aneh belum lagi bercak merah di tubuh mereka. Tenten tersenyum aneh. "Selamat ya!". Mereka berterima kasih tas ucapannya. Saat mereka bertanya tentang malam pertama Tenten, pikiran Tenten tentang pujian Neji pada rambutnya. "Neji..memujiku…"sahutnya malu-malu. Hinata dan Sakura bersorak, mereka salah kira. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Tenten.


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten teringat kejadian semalam, setelah menjemput Neji di klub Romania.

[_FLASHBACK_]

Yang ia ingat, sahabat sekaligus suaminya itu mencuri pandang dirinya. "Kau…jangan bilang kalau suka dengan rambutku karena rambutku lurus…"sahut Neji saat itu. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan merenggut. "Tentu saja…..siapa sih yang gak pengen punya rambut jatuh selembut sutera dengan hitam berkilau. Kalau kau perempuan, kau pasti sudah jadi iklan shampo terkenal. Sedangkan aku….liat ini (sambil memegang rambutnya yang masih tergerai)".

Neji tertawa kecil, "Hahahaha…padahal aku serius waktu aku bilang '_I love it when you drop it down._ _Make it back back it up _tadi lo.' Rambutmu bagus sekali, ikal bergelombang. Sepanjang hidupku aku hanya melihat rambut lurus saja. Hei…boleh aku menyentuhnya?"tanya Neji penasaran. Tenten langsung melotot, "What? Jangan-jangan kau mau melecehkanku ya? Jangan ambil kesempatan, Hyuuga!". Neji menginjak remnya mendadak dan membuat Tenten terantuk ke depan. "Ih, sialan kau Neji….."sahut istrinya sambil mengelus dahinya.

Neji membantu Tenten untuk duduk tegak dan sempat menyentuh rambut Tenten yang ternyata tidak kalah indah dari rambutnya. Sumpeh demi seluruh rambut keturunan Hyuuga, baru kali ini ia merasa berdebar saat Tenten. Hanya 1 sentuhan di rambut dan Neji langsung menarik tangannya. "Cepat…kita udah sampai rumah."sahutnya sedikit gugup.

Tenten tersadar, "Apa? Cepat banget! Huaaaaaem, aku juga sudah ngantuk. Apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku masakin makanan". Mendengar kata-kata Tenten, Neji langsung tersadar. "Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang masak….". Tenten langsung memotong perkataan Neji, "Aku tahu kau trauma masakanku saat sekolah. Tapi tenang saja sekarang aku lebih baik dari pada yang dulu. Kou juga pernah mencoba sekali masakanku. Lagipula mengetahui Kiba cs membawamu ke klub, aku yakin kau tidak makan apapun di tempat itu. Kau percaya pada sahabatmu ini, kan?"sahutnya memelas. Tenten menghembuskan napasnya melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Neji. "Oke, biar adil. Kau juga bisa ikut membantuku, Neji. Kau bisa mengoreksi tiap langkahku…okey?" Neji mengangguk setuju.

Tenten membentuk rambutnya menjadi model telinga panda lagi dan memasak bersama Neji. Untung saja, Tenten benar-benar memang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Neji tidak terlalu banyak menegurnya saat memasak. Rasa masakan mereka, adalah lezat. Tenten melihat rambut Neji masih agak berantakan. Ia mengambil sisir Neji dari dompet suaminya itu dan menyisir rambut pria itu. "Ih, aku benar-benar iri pada rambutmu Neji. Mengkilap banget terus halus lagi. Sialan banget tu cewek berani-berani menghancurkan rambut seindah ini. Kurasa daya tarik cewek darimu, bukan wajahmu deh tapi rambutmu ini…hahahahaha….Nah sudah selesai."sahut Tenten sambil meletakkan sisir itu di atas meja.

Saat ia akan pergi ke kamar, suaminya itu menghentikannya. "Ehm…bo..bolehkah aku menyentuh rambutmu juga? Tidak adil kau selalu mengurusi rambutku tapi aku tidak pernah melihat 1 kalipun rambutmu tergerai di depanku". Tenten agak malu mendengar perkataan Neji. Kini giliran Neji yang tampak memelas, "Kau tidak percaya pada sahabatmu?". Tenten langsung memberikan sisir padanya dan membuka gulungan rambutnya. Neji perlahan mengambil rambut Tenten dan mulai menyisir dengan pelan. Rambut kecoklatan yang mengembang tebal. Sial, jantung pria itu serasa mau keluar dari dadanya. Ketika sudah selesai, ia mengembalikan sisir itu. "Wow, ternyata sebagus yang aku bayangkan. Kau seharusnya bangga pada rambutmu, tapi tidak apa. Aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir ada orang yang mengagumi rambutmu seperti aku."sahutnya sambil masuk ke kamar.

[_END FLASHBACK_]

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan Neji dari kamarnya. Saat gadis itu sampai, ia melihat pria itu tengah memegang kepalanya. Ada yang aneh dengan Neji. Sekeliling matanya muncul urat-urat dan tato burung berada di tengah dahinya yang tertutup poni. Saat ia mendekat, Neji malah melucuti senjatanya dengan cepat seolah ia tahu tempat senjata itu di bagian tubuhnya. Herannya lagi beberapa dari senjata itu tepat mengenai berapa lalat dan nyamuk. Tenten melihat horor, ia yakin ini bukan masalah medis. Hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa ditanyai tentang masalah aneh ini. Hyuuga Hiashi.


	8. Chapter 8

LUCKY LOVE

TEN-JI PAIR

RATE : T

Dalam sekejap Hiashi datang dan langsung melihat keadaan Neji. "Astaga…ini tidak mungkin…"sahutnya sambil membelalak. Ia langsung menggoncangkan tangan Tenten. "Berapa kali kalian melakukannya hingga dia seperti ini?"sahut Hiashi. Tenten bengong campur cemas karena tidak mengerti maksud Hiashi.

Hiashi langsung menarik Tenten keluar dari kamar Neji. "Kau tahu sayang? Kau baru saja melihat salah satu rahasia turun temurun Hyuuga terhebat. Byakugan. Mata akurat yang tembus pandang. Tidak kusangka Neji bisa memilikinya."

Dari balik kamar Neji, berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ah, paman datang. Ugh, kepalaku…". Tenten langsung membantu suaminya duduk di sofa. Neji memandangnya heran dan berkata, "Tenten, mengapa kau menyembunyikan pisau di balik pinggangmu? Kau juga bahkan memakai 7 jarum di rambutmu hari ini"sahut Neji sambil menahan sakit. Saat itu, Tenten baru percaya pada si Hiashi. Pasalnya, Neji tidak akan pernah tahu senjata apa yang Tenten sembunyikan hingga pria itu melucutinya saat mereka berkelahi. Neji langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Tenten memandangnya tajam.

Hiashi menarik tangan Neji, "Oh….syukurlah kau tak apa Neji. Ini sungguh kejadian langka. Mari kita pergi ke rumah tradisional Hyuuga.". Neji dan Tenten langsung diseret saat itu juga dengan naik helikopter. Whaaaat? Tentu saja karena Tenten mengatakan pada paman mertuanya bahwa Neji sekarat, maka pria itu langsung pake helikopter untuk mencegah dialang macet. Oh….sungguh orang kaya. Sesampainya mereka di sana, para tetua yang berada di dalam menyambut mereka.

Neji merasa aneh memandangi Tenten dan sang paman sambil bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tidak hanya dia, gadis disampingnya itu juga menjadi pelototan para tetua. Pasalnya, mereka tidak mengenal gadis itu namun mengapa bisa diajak ke sini. Tetua Kyou bertanya "Hiashi, ada apa kau datang sore-sore begini tanpa pemberitahuan dengan Neji juga gadis yang tak kukenal?".

Hiashi menunduk memberi hormat begitu pula dengan Neji namun Neji dengan cepat segera menangkap gerakan cepat sebuah benda yang melesat ke arah mereka dan tanpa sadar mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan melindungi Tenten. Tetua Rei datang tergopoh-gopoh, "Tidak mungkin….aku bisa merasakan hawa yang sama… Kau punya Byakugaan? Hiashi, bisa kau ceritakan mengapa keponakanmu bisa mendapatkannya?"

Tenten berusaha menyela, "Maaf, jadi ceritanya…". Kedua tetua itu memandang Tenten tidak suka dan memotong pembicaraan Tenten. "Siapa kau? Aku bertanya pada Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga, bukan gadis tak wajar seperti dirimu.". Tenten melotot marah namun ia menahan dirinya. Nejilah yang menjelaskan semuanya, "Maaf tetua, tapi gadis yang kalian hina itu adalah istri yang baru 3 hari kunikahi."sahutnya sambil terus mengaktifkan Byakugaannya.

Terang saja mereka tampak kaget sekali. Seorang tetua lain Yuriko datang,"Ah, Hiashi dan Neji, dan…."sahutnya sambil bertanya pada Tenten. "Tenten Ryuuseki"sahut Tenten percaya diri. Yuriko menyambut mereka dan masuk ke ruang utama. Yuriko malah memisahkan Tenten dari kedua pria bersamanya tadi. "Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya, nak. Apa kau istri Neji?" Tenten mengangguk, "Ya…itu benar tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini."

Yuriko tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, sekarang jawab aku. Berapa kali kalian berhubungan seks?". Wajah Tenten seketika pucat, karena seketika ditanya pertanyaan aneh begitu. "Sa…saya seb…eeeeh? Neji?". Neji langsung masuk dan menarik Tenten bersamanya. Byakugaannya udah hilang. "Dia istriku, jangan mencuci otaknya sembarangan. Nanti dia gak enak kupeluk lagi"sahut suami Tenten sambil memeluk dari ngerasa gak enak banget digituin. Oh ayolah, seorang Neji gituloh…meluk cewek dengan seposesif ini kayanya OOC banget.

Kini, mereka berdua diperhadapkan pada sekumpulan Tetua Hyuuga. Mereka kemudian menceritakan tentang legenda mata hebat kaum mereka. Byakugaan, dan juga mata hebat saudara jauh klan mereka Uchiha dengan mata mereka. Sharingan. Diceritakan bahwa kedua mata itu sangat terkenal di dunia ninja jaman dulu hingga semua hilang saat perang dunia ninja berakhir. Dahulu juga diceritakan bahwa Hyuuga memiliki tradisi yaitu memisahkan kelas Souke dan Bunke, dimana Bunke memiliki derajat Rendah daripada Souke. Yang membedakan adalah tato dikening mereka, Bunke memiliki tato yang bisa membuat kaum Souke memerintah mereka.

Seorang Bunke pemberani, yang juga bernama Neji dengan berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk Hinata, seorang Souke sekaligus sepupunya. Pria itu ingin sistem dihapuskan dan hal ini terkabul setelah perang dunia berakhir dan perlahan kekuatan mata itu juga menghilang. Sama dengan para klan-klan lain, termasuk Uchiha. Mereka tidak lagi bisa punya Sharingan. Akan tetapi sempat timbul mitos, jika hal itu bisa kembali muncul bila mereka menikah dan menjalani malam pertama dengan orang yang tepat.

Reaksi pertama Tenten adalah "Whaaat? Gak mungkin aku dan Neji kan…hmpp". Neji langsung menutup mulut istrinya. "Aku memiliki kekuatan ini, lantas apa mau kalian". Yuriko memberikan sebuah gulungan, "Ini, jurus rahasia Hyuuga yang hampir punah. Pelajarilah selama 2 bulan disini. Jurus ini, tidak ada yang mau mempelajarinya karena merasa tidak perlu namun kau berbeda karena kau memiliki Byakugan".

Hiashi datang dan membawa telepon di telinganya. "Baiklah Neji, paman akan menggantikanmu kembali di kantor. Paman harus berangkat sekarang. Ayo ikut, Tenten. Biarkan Neji di sini". Tenten tampak khawatir dengan Neji dan nampaknya ia berpikiran yang sama dengan Neji. "Tidak, ia akan bersamaku di sini dan berlatih bersamaku." Kedua tetua yang menyambut mereka marah, "Apa? Dia bukan Hyuuga….dia tidak pantas untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional ini". Tetua yang lain juga ikut menyatakan ketidaksetujuan mereka.

Neji malah lebih cuek, "Terserah kalo begitu kita pulang saja. Aku masih punya banyak proyek yang harus kukerjakan daripada harus berlatih jurus yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar". Mau gak mau, para tetua mengalah. Pelayan lalu mengantar mereka ke kamar yang ditunjuk. Tenten mengelap keringat dinginnya, "Gile…parah banget kamu Neji…Mereka itu tetua lo…". Neji menarik napas dan memandang Tenten sendu. "Ya…mungkin tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Kini kau juga berstatus istriku, masa mereka seenaknya menghinamu? Mereka kira pilihanku jelek apa? Hhh, untung aja mereka gak liat waktu kau menggerai rambutmu. Aku jamin mereka tidak akan tahan untuk mengintip."

Neji menutup mulutnya sendiri dan wajah Tenten memerah. Mereka jadi salah tingkah. Neji berdehem lagi, "Ehm, maksudku aku tidak suka ada orang yang merendahkan sahabatku tau! Aku kan tidak mudah menjalin persahabatan, kalo mereka merendahkan sahabatku sama seperti merendahkanku karena aku yang memilih bersahabat dengan mereka. Ah sudahlah, Tenten sekali lagi aku ingatkan padamu…kau harus jaga sikapmu disini. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu terus-menerus karena harus berlatih. Ingat, jangan sembarangan makan…., mengetahui rahasia dari Hyuuga ini aku takut mereka akan membuatmu makan aneh-aneh lagi untuk…ya gitulah..kau mengerti kan?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Ya aku mengerti…tapi gimana dengan pekerjaanku donng? Dokter Tsunade bisa marah besar kalo aku g masuk". Tak lama datanglah SMS dari Hiashi yang mengatakan bahwa Tenten mengambil cuti pernikahannya jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Karena sudah lelah mereka ingin istirahat dan inilah, yang jadi sumber masalah lagi. Hanya ada satu futon lebar.

"Neji, aku sebaiknya tidur di luar saja ya? Aku kan tidak mungkin tidur sefuton denganmu?"sahut Tenten ragu. Neji menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kau gila ya? Nanti ketahuan dan kita bisa dihukum tau…kau juga bisa disiksa karena kau sudah tahu rahasia Hyuuga. Jadi kita wajib tidur di kamar ini. Oh…ayolah Tenten, kau tidak percaya padaku lagi? Ni…rambut halusku…kamu boleh pegang sepanjang kita berbaring. Kalo aku macam-macam, potong pendek saja rambutku. Oke?"

Siaaaaaaaaal, teriak batin istrinya itu. Tenten paling lemah sama rambut sehalus sutra Neji. Seharian ini aja Tenten sangat dimanjakan dengan pemandangan rambut jatuh sehalus sutra ala klan Hyuuga tapi kok gak ada yang semengkilat Neji ya? AHA! Tentu saja, karena semua sudah pada ubanan, jadi rambutnya putih semua…hahahahahahaahahaha, batin Tenten ngalur ngidul. Mereka ganti baju dan berbaring walaupun keduanya tampak gugup.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyentuh rambutku lagi kan? Nih"sahutnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Tenten di atas rambutnya. OMGOMGOMG, ini pertama kalinya Tenten menyentuh rambut Neji saat ia akan tidur. Sayang Neji tidak melihat rambut Tenten digerai. Nooo….Tenten tidak menggerai rambutnya sebelum Neji tidur karena ia masih canggung. Jadi saat ia menggerai rambutnya Neji sudah di dunia mimpi, yang terasa lebih cepat karena sentuhan istrinya pada rambut selembut sutra itu.

Ketika bangun pagi-pagi, sudah ada baju ganti di depan pintu. WTH, kimono? Oh, tenten terpaksa menghembuskan napas berat. Ia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, disana Neji tampak duduk bersila dan menutup mata. "Oi….Neji…jangan tidur pake gaya begitu…ntar pegal"sahut Tenten. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Neji. Duh Tenten, dia gak tahu kalo si Neji punya kebiasaan meditasi setelah bangun tidur dan parahnya Tenten juga gak tahu kalo pose itu adalah meditasi. Paraaaaaah!.

Tenten meninggalkan Neji dan berkeliling rumah itu sambil bertanya pada pelayan tentang dapur. Oke, ingatkan lagi bahwa terakhir kali masakan yang ia buat enak karena Neji yang mengawasinya tapi kalo sekarang ini? Belum lagi dengan bisik-bisik para pelayan Hyuuga yang melihat cara memasak Tenten yang amburadul. Tenten lalu melihat para pelayan itu dan meminta mereka mencicipinya. Saat mereka mencicipinya, semua segera permisi. Oke rasa itu adalah masakan paling aneh. Belum lagi saat mereka melihat bagaimana istri tuan muda mereka memotong bahan tampak seperti ingin mencincang mereka. Yang terakhir, tentu saja Honey CC untuk sang suami.

Saat ia tiba di kamar, suaminya sudah tidak ada. Ia lalu melihat Neji tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis cantik. Pipi gadis itu memerah, ya ampuun gadis itu imut sekali. Ia membawakan masakan yang tadi ia masak. "Neji….ini makanan untukmu..". Neji berbalik dan memandang Tenten horor. Neji lalu permisi pada gadis itu dan menghampiri Tenten. "Ah, Neji….kau harus makan. Aaam". Seketika, sebuah suapan mendarat ke mulut Neji yang menganga heran.

Tau apa yang terjadi? Byakugaan Neji muncul lagi dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menumbukkan pukulannya di halaman rumah itu hingga rumah itu bergetar. Tenten kaget dan segera membantu Neji berdiri. "Eh…maaf Neji….". Neji yang kelihatan marah langsung menyudutkan Tenten di dinding rumah itu, "Apa kau bermaksud membunuhku istriku? Hmm?"sahutnya sambil tetap mengarahkan Byakugaannya.

"Maaf Neji…..Jadi makanannya gak enak ya? Huuh, padahal aku sudah berusaha memakai bahan paling terbaik dan memperhatikan beberapa koki tadi. Ah, tapi aku yakin kau akan suka ini. Honey CC buatanku". Tenten keluar dari kungkungan tangan Neji dan meminumkannya. Seketika Byakugaan itu lenyap dan pandangan Neji melembut. "Lain kali kau tak usah masak. Buatkan Honey CC ini saja. Masakanmu masih payah jika tak ada aku yang mengawasimu."

Cup, sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Tenten. "Apaaaa?". Seketika, Tenten langsung pasang kuda-kuda tapi susah karena pakai kimono. Neji tertawa, "Tetua melihat kita…aku hanya meyakinkan mereka saja"bisiknya. Meraka berbalik dan mendapati Tetua Kyou dan Rei tengah mengamati mereka. "Hn, Neji kau sudah bangun. Baiklah, pergilah ke dojo utara untuk mempersiapkan latihan". Neji mengangguk, saat ia berbalik tetua itu menghentikannya lagi. "Neji, tunggu. Apa tadi kau mengaktifkan Byakugaanmu dan memukul sesuatu?". Neji menelan ludah, "Maafkan saya Tetua, saya tidak akan mengulanginya.". Neji lalu menggeret Tenten ikut. Tetua Kyou dan Rei menghembuskan napas berat. "Sepertinya, dia memang titisan Bunke pemberani itu, Rei. Bahkan gadis itu juga mirip dengan salah satu temannya di masa lalu. Aku yakin yang membangkitkan kekuatannya adalah istrinya itu," Rei mengangguk serius.


	9. Chapter 9

Oke, tampak disana Neji tengah berlatih jurus dari gulungan yang diberikan para tetua bersama dengan tetua Rei. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka di sini dan inilah pemandangan yang sering ia lihat. Bayangan tubuh atletis suaminya yang penuh keringat, pasti bikin cewek-cewek nonton klepek-klepek sambil teriak "nikahin aku….Neji-samaaaa!". Oke, stop! Itu berlebihan. Maaf saja, dia gak tertarik karena ia lebih suka rambut berkilau Neji.

Tenten mendesah, ia iri sekali dengan suaminya itu. Kayanya tu orang paket lengkap banget deh. Herannya, kenapa dirinya yang dilamar Neji begitu tahu ia wajib beristri saat memimpin perusahaan? Masa satu cewek gak ada yang mau?

Tenten akhirnya pergi keluar dari dojo. Ia melihat bekas tanah yang tampak retak dan berlubang. Ia ingat saat itu ada pelayan Hyuuga yang sial dan berjalan di sekitar situ. Tak disangka, malah tanah itu tidak kuat dan membuat pelayan itu terjebak. Neji kuat sekali, sayang mereka tidak pernah lagi bertarung lagi sejak datang di sini. Tentu saja yang Tenten lakukan adalah mencari pelampiasan, pengennya sih memasak. Tapi mengingat masakannya bikin suaminya membuat retakan kaya gitu, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia akhirnya berlatih di pada pohon dekat rumah tradisional itu. Ia memang cuma membawa senjata seadanya. Jadi ia berlatih untuk mencoba trik suaminya yang bisa melempar bahkan serangga kecil. Tidak, ia belajar menangkap lalat pake sumpit, yah juga berlangsung udah hampir seminggu ini.

Neji yang kebetulan sedang lewat tersenyum tipis. "Tenten, ayo kita bertarung lagi…"teriaknya. Tenten menoleh dan bertemu dengan mata lavender itu. Tenten tahu Neji lelah, karena itu ia menolak. "Aku tidak mau….lambutmu lepek. Aku tidak suka, bikin tidak mood". Neji mengerutkan keningnya, ia heran apa hubungannya rambut lepek dan tidak mau bertarung. Sesaat ia baru sadar, 'oh iya…..Tenten kan mau denganku karena rambutku…haaah, ini jadi sulit. Padahal aku ingin memamerkan jurus ini padanya'.

Neji meninggalkan Tenten dan mandi sore sekaligus keramas. Tenten tampak masih dengan kegiatan nangkap lalatnya. Belum dapat juga. Pria itu geleng-geleng kepala dengan kegiatan Tenten. Seorang pelayan lalu memberitahu ada tamu yang ingin bertemu. Ah, nona Natsumi. Neji langsung bergegas ke depan menyambut gadis itu. Pada dasarnya Natsumi, sangat lembut dan kata tetua gadis ini yang sebenarnya bakal jadi istri Neji jika saja Neji tidak menikah dengan Tenten. "Hai Neji-san"sahutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Halo juga Natsumi…, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Neji. Natsumi tampak malu-malu. Ya ampun tingkahnya persis sepupu jauhnya, Hinata yang pemalu itu. Plis deh, Neji lebih suka yang spontan kaya Tenten. Balik ke cerita, Natsumi memberikan bungkusan makanan sambil berkata, "Ah, semangat berlatihnya. Neji-san". Neji menerima makanan itu dan ia mengaktifkan Byakugaannya sesaat setelah Natsumi pergi. Ia menghembuskan napas lagi. Ya ampuuun nih cewek, masa dia masih aja getol mau ngasih makanan yang ada afrodisiaknya sih? Ia lalu memberikan makanan itu pada salah satu pelayan yang belum punya anak. Yah ntar malam pasti ada yang mendesah-desah enak deh dan yang pasti itu bukan dirinya dan Tenten.

Neji berkeliling rumah mencari Tenten. "Tenten! Kau dimana?"sahut Neji. Ia sempat berpikiran buruk kalo istrinya itu diusir para Tetua tapi ia menggeleng. Tidak mungkin tetua berani macam-macam bila ia diinginkan untuk belajar jurus leluhur Hyuuga. Ia pun mengaktifkan Byakugaannya lagi seraya berharap gadis itu gak sedang mandi atau ganti baju. Ia tahu pasti Tenten akan menggunduli kepalanya itu.

Ia lalu menendang pohon disamping rumah itu dan tak disangka yang ia inginkan jatuh tepat dipangkuannya. Eh? Istrinya itu lagi tidur, ding. Ia tahu pasti Tenten sebenarnya ingin membantu pekerjaan rumah mengingat mereka yang numpang disini, tapi para pelayan tidak mengizinkan dan tetua juga tidak suka istrinya ada di situ. Memasak ? Dirinya sendiri kan, yang melarang istrnya masak. Oh ia bahkan ingat ada laporan beberapa pelayan sempat keracunan karena makanan Tenten. Tenten sebagai dokter juga tak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengobati para pelayan sambil minta maaf. Biasanya ia selalu ditemani Neji berlatih lagi tapi ya sudahlah.

Ya ampun, dalam gendongan Nejipun Tenten masih sempat ambil kesempatan mengelus rambut Neji yang udah agak kering. Ngelantur pula, "Neji…rambutmu halus banget. Pakai sampo apa sih? Jahat, gak mau bagi-bagi rahasia rambut sehalus sutra". Neji sweatdrop sendiri. Yuriko tersenyum melihat Neji menggendong Tenten. Ia tahu Tenten memiliki hati yang baik. Ia sempat melihat gadis itu sedang menggerakkan sumpitnya ke beberapa arah. Rupanya untuk menangkap lalat, persis seperti saat dirinya masih kecil dulu.

Ternyata tetua masih heran mengapa si Tenten bisa jadi istri Neji. Mereka berniat untuk menguji Tenten. Lihatlah ia disidang oleh beberapa tetua dan ditanyai "Baiklah nak, Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Neji?". Tenten tampak heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia malah menggaruk kepalanya, "Hmm, apa ya? Oh, aku tahu…..Aku suka dengan kemampuannya dan ia bisa mengimbangi diriku jika sudah bersama. Dia sangat tahan lama". Toeng, jawaban istri Neji ini bikin muka tetua jadi memerah semua. Beberapa saling bisik, seperti 'astaga….dia dan istrinya sudah melakukannya sebelum menikah?' atau 'wow, ia berhasil membuat wanita jatuh cinta hanya dengan melakukan itu?' atau menyombongkan diri seperti 'wajar saja gadis ini mau….Hyuuga kan terkenal tahan lama…..'dan komentar aneh lainnya. Dasar tetua berpikiran mesum!

Duuh, Tenten sih bahasanya wagu banget gituloooh…Padahal kan maksudnya saat mereka berkelahi bersama. Seorang tetua malah bertanya, "Memangnya berapa kali kalian melakukannya?". Tenten menjawab, "Hmm, biasanya 4 jam tiap hari. Dasar, dia selalu membuatku kecapekan terus….". Oke, tetua jadi terdiam lama dan berpikir 'pantas saja Byakugaannya cepat muncul, permainannya saja sampe 4 jam! Tiap hari lagi.' Tenten lalu cemberut, "Tapi aku kesal, dia gak mau memberitahu rahasianya padaku…Aku curiga, ia pasti menyembunyikannya".

Oke pikiran para tetua melayang lagi. Mereka berangan-angan Neji punya selingkuhan. Hehehehe, mungkin dengan ini mereka berpikir bisa memisahkan Tenten dari Neji. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Apa itu nak?". Mata istri Neji itu berkaca-kaca dan berkata, "TOLONG BERITAHU AKU RAHASIA RAMBUT INDAH KLAN HYUUGA….AKU MOHON TETUA…."sahutnya lebay sampe bersujud di depan tetua. Krik…krik…krik, tak lama semua tetua terjungkal dari posisi duduknya akibat permintaan aneh Tenten itu.

Sementara, Neji yang baru selesai latihan berjalan ke ruangan aula. Dia sempat mendengar sang istri diinterogasi para tetua dan berharap Tenten baik-baik saja. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mendengar permintaan Tenten itu, "TOLONG BERITAHU AKU RAHASIA RAMBUT INDAH KLAN HYUUGA….AKU MOHON TETUA….". WTH, mata pria itu langsung mengeluarkan Byakugaaan dan wola, tampaklah Tenten tengah bersujud di depan tetua. Belum lagi, kalimat selanjutnya "Tolonglah tetua, dia bahkan menyandera buku diariku dan mengetahui keinginannya yang mencari rahasia keindahan rambutnya". Neji, menepuk kepalanya. Ya ampun, Neji baru sadar bahwa Tenten memang masih penasaran sama rambut indahnya itu.

Ia masuk dan berlutut di samping Tenten. "Tetua, maafkan istriku. Kurasa dia seperti ini karena kesepian sementara aku terus berlatih. Bisakah, aku diberikan izin libur berlatih untuk menemani istriku?". Rei yang baru saja bergabung, mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm, baiklah…kurasa kau memang butuh libur. Kalian bisa bersantai 2 hari". Neji menarik Tenten yang masih bersujud itu dan wajah Tenten tampak horor. "Baiklah istriku, kau pasti kesepian kan….Ayo kita ke kamar….".

Tenten yang ditarik cuma bisa berkata "Eeeeh? Tetua..tolong beritahu aku….". Sayang dia keburu ditarik sama Neji menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Neji membantingnya namun Tenten berhasil bangkit. Mereka bertengkar lagi dan saling membanting. Tentu saja di akhir-akhir Neji menggunakan jurus Hyuuga pada Tenten sehingga dia gak bisa gerak. "Neji…lepasin aku doong…". Neji memandangnya sebelah mata, "Tidak…lagipula apa maksudmu bertanya hal seaneh itu pada tetua?"

Tenten melotot, "Kan udah jelas, dari diariku yang gak pernah kau kembalikan pun kau sudah tahu kan aku ingin tahu rahasia rambut sehalus sutramu…Tapi tiap kali aku bertanya kau pasti tidak mau menjawab…". Neji membawa tubuh Tenten yang gak bisa bergerak itu ke futon mereka. "Ne…Neji apa yang kau lakukan haa?"sahut gadis itu mulai takut. Well karena jurus Hyuuga, Neji sudah membuat beberapa totokan yang membuat Tenten gak bisa gerak. Neji melangkah dan berbaring di atas Tenten dan mulai membuka cepol panda miliknya.

Terpampanglah rambut kecoklatan ikal milik Tenten. "Ja…jangan Neji…aku janji gak bakal tanya lagi tentang ini…."sahut gadis itu tambah ketakutan. Well, dia masih perawan jadi takut kalo diperkosa Neji, apalagi anggota geraknya gak bisa digerakin gara-gara Neji. "Tenten, kenapa kau harus iri dengan rambutku. Kau punya rambut lebih indah. Lihat…"sahut Neji sambil memegang helaian rambut istrinya itu. Neji lalu mengakhiri totokannya lalu beranjak dari futon meninggalkan gadis yang masih syok itu.

Tak lama, ia kembali dan memberikan buku diari Tenten. "Ini….maaf kalau aku menahannya lama. Jadi jangan singgung-singgung soal rambutku lagi ya…? Aku..juga minta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin berdua denganmu karena ingin berlatih denganmu dengan jurus baru ini…Haaaah, nyatanya malah jadi begini…"sahut Neji pelan.

"Whaat? Curaaaaang, kau berlatih pakai jurus baru. Terus dapat Byakugaan lagi. Tunggu, jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga mengintipku di kamar mandi ya? Kurang ajaaaar!". Tenten bangkit dan mengejar Neji yang bersembunyi di kamar mandi. "Tidak Tenten…sumpe deh…"teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, para tetua yang ditinggalkan oleh sepasang suami istri itu tengah terdiam. Mereka sempat mendengar suara berisik dari kamar sepasang suami istri itu dan berpikir betapa sangat mesranya kedua orang itu. Kyou lalu memandang tetua lain, "Aku…setuju wanita itu menjadi istri Neji. Bagaimana dengan kalian?". Mereka serentak mengangguk, "Ya, wanita yang mampu menghargai rambut indah milik Hyuuga memang sangat jarang dan patut untuk dipertahankan. Semoga saja mereka cepat dapat momongan yang memiliki rambut indah seperti kita."sahut Rei tersenyum licik. Di ruangan lain, Tenten yang tengah asyik menggedor pintu tiba-tiba bersin dan menggigil. "Hhh, semoga tidak ada yang merencanakan hal aneh padaku"tanpa menyadari seringai para tetua di tempat lain.

Read and Review ya?

**Buat reviewer mynameislove, gak usah baca deh kalo gak suka. Makanya jangan menghakimi jalan cerita….kamu gak bakal tahu ke depannya kan?**

**Buat reviewer yang lain : makasih ya udah mau komen…aku berusaha nyari ide cerita yang gak membosankan nih…, maksih atas dukungannya…**


	10. Chapter 10

Yak, seperti yang Neji katakan kemarin, ia mengajak Tenten keluar. Jika biasanya Tenten sangat senang dan menarik Neji untuk berkeliling maka yang terlihat adalah Tenten mengambil jarak 3 meter dari Neji. "Err, Tenten kenapa kau berjalan berjauhan denganku?"sahut Neji heran. Tenten malah melotot ke arah Neji, "Aku gak mau dekat-dekat denganmu…nanti kau akan melumpuhkanku atau kau akan mengintipku."lalu memalingkan mukanya.

Nampaknya, klan Hyuuga sangat terkenal. Lihat aja setelah mereka berjalan, sudah beberapa kali mereka digeret masuk ke rumah makan di wilayah itu. "Aaaaaah, Hyuuga sama! Ayo mampir ke rumah makan kami…." Dan yah lagi-lagi mereka masuk dan mencicipi makanan di situ tanpa bayar alias gratis. Saat Tenten ingin membayar maka yang dijawab adalah, "Tidak perlu nona…klan Hyuuga sangat membantu kami hingga kami seperti sekarang. Nona beruntung sekali bisa jalan bersama Hyuuga. Kami mohon jaga tuan muda Hyuuga ini baik-baik nona…". Tenten sudah akan mengklarifikasi "EH? Tapi kami bukan seperti…"namun Neji segera menambahkan, "Terima kasih pak. Doakan saja kami bahagia."

Tenten kesal sekali….semua ini karena Hyuuga..Hyuuga dan Hyuuga. Ia berbalik pada Neji dan berkata, "Aku mau keliling sendiri….jangan mengikutiku! Apalagi dengan Byakugaan itu!". Tenten pun berlari meninggalkan Neji yang menganga heran. 'Apa Tenten lagi PMS ya?' pikir Neji. Ia pun berpikir lebih baik menjauhi Tenten terlebih dahulu. Well, maklum aja dia tahu dirinya juga salah siiih, masa bikin Tenten sampe gak bisa gerak sama sekali.

Sementara Tenten yang udah sangat jauh dari Tenten lega. "Ya ampuun, sepertinya keputusanku menikahi Neji salah banget….Bego banget dirimu Tenten! Kok mau-mau aja dinikahi Neji hanya karena nenek!". Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah tempat karaoke. Betapa kagetnya ia disana ada tetua Yuriko. Gadis itu mengumpat, 'Ya ampun bisa gak sih seharian tanpa ada klan Hyuuga disini?'. Yuriko tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu. "Kau sendirian? Mana Neji?"sahut Yuriko lembut. Tenten agak panik mengingat dialah yang meninggalkan Neji tadi tapi ia berusaha tenang. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri jadi kami berpisah di jalan".

Oke, sekarang ada tetua lain yang berniat mengujinya setelah para tetua pria kemarin. Yuriko memberikan mic pada Tenten, "Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi….kebetulan, aku sedang ingin mendengar seseorang bernyanyi untukku. Mau kan, nak?". Tenten menegak air liurnya dan memandang mic itu lama sebelum menerimanya. Layar menampilkan lirik lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Ah lagu ini…lagu yang sering diajarkan sang ayah, Guy tapi dalam bahasa inggris. Tenten menarik napas dalam sembari mendengar suara lagu mengalun (A love before time).

[English Lyric]  
**A Love Before Time  
**  
If the sky opened up for me,  
And the mountain disappeared,  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
And the sun refused to rise  
I would still find my way,  
By the light I see in your eyes  
The world I know fades away  
But you stay

As the earth reclaims it due  
And the cycle starts anew  
We'll stay, always  
In the love that we have  
Shared before time

If the years take away  
Every memory that I have  
I would still know the way  
That would lead me back to your side

The north star may die  
But the light that I see in your eyes  
Will burn there always

Lit by the love we have  
Shared before time

When the forest turns to jade  
And the stories that we've made  
Dissolve away  
One shining light will still remain

When we shed our earthly skin  
And when our real life begins  
There'll be no shame  
Just the love that we have made before time

[Chineses Lyric]  
**Moonlight Love  
**  
Wo xing lai, shui zai yue guang li.  
Xia xian yue, rang wo xiang ni.  
Bu xiang xing guo lai, shui ming bai?  
Pa yan zheng kai, ni bu zai.

Ai ren xin, shen ru hai.  
Dai wo qu, ba ta zhao hui lai.  
Qing ai wo, yi wan nian, yong xin ai.  
(Ai shi yue guang li de li wu, wo deng dai tian shi de qing shu. Shuo ni ai wo.)  
Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui, bie xing lai.

Yong heng na, zai bu zai.  
guai wo de xin, fang bu kai.

Bei ji xing, dai wo zou.  
Bie duo cang, ba ai zhao chu lai.  
Wo ai ni, mei yi ye.

Wo deng dai, wo de xin.  
Wei le ai (wei le ai), shui zai yue zhi hai.  
Gu dan de wo, xiang nian shui, shui ming bai?

(Wo zai yue guang xia liu lei, ye zai yue guang xia chen shui, mei you hou hui.)  
Deng dai zhen xin ren ba wo wen xing.

(Wo zai shui meng zhong yi tian, ye shi zai hui yi zhong yi nian. Shuo ni ai wo.)  
Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui, dao yong yuan.

Tenten menyanyi namun bukan lirik bahasa inggris yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi bahasa cina yang fasih dan teringat pada sang ayah. Ayahnya juga suka menyanyi lagu ini untuk mengenang sang istri kendati suaranya fales minta -tiba bayangan sang ayah terganti tentang bayangan sesuatu tentang Neji. Neji berpakaian aneh dan sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang. Tak lama di arah yang lain ada potongan-potongan kayu yang melayang dan menembus tubuh Neji. Neji terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah di sana.

Tenten menghentikan nyanyiannya dan terduduk menangis. Yuriko menghampiri Tenten namun Tenten keburu meninggalkan tempat itu. "Maaf Nyonya, aku harus pergi…."pamitnya sambil berlari.

Di lain pihak, Neji yang sedang keluyuran mendapat telepon dari Tenten. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukankah dia marah padaku?"pikir Neji. Saat ia mengangkat, suara Tenten terdengar terisak, "Hiks, Neji…hiks kau dimana? Hiks…". Neji yang kaget langsung bertanya, "Tenten…kau dimana? Kau tidak apa-apa?". Tenten malah nangis, "Nejiiii….kau dimana? Srrroooot"sambil mengeluarkan ingus. Neji antara jijay sama khawatir, "Apa kau mau aku ke sana? Aku akan menggunakan Byakugaanku untuk menemukanmu….". Tenten malah marah, "Jangaaaaaaan! Kau tidak boleh menggunakannya. Aku ada di atas pohon dekat taman…."

Neji sampai ke taman dan tidak menemukan Tenten. Ia melirik ke arah pohon besar dan mengarahkan matanya ke atas. Bingo, target yang ia cari tengah duduk di dahan sambil menghapus air matanya berkali-kali. "Ya ampuuun, kok dia mengalami mood swing kaya ibu hamil sih?" gerutunya. Neji memanggil nama istrinya itu dan menendang pohon itu hingga Tenten jatuh. Herannya Tenten jatuh mengenaskan dan tangisnya tambah keras. "Jahaaat…kau jahat sekali Neji. Padahal aku khawatir….kau malah membuatku kaya gini. Tau begini, aku gak akan mau menikah. Huaaaaa…..".Neji bingung sekali. Masalahnya Tenten itu bahasanya campur-campur antara merajuk, menangis dan khawatir? "Ada apa Ten? Aku baik-baik saja…kok. Oke, siapa yang berbuat begini padamu? Jawab!". Dengan muka memerah, Tenten memandang Neji khawatir. Ia ragu mau bercerita, tapi akhirnya ia bercerita juga pada suaminya itu. Saking cemasnya Tenten ampe meluk Neji.

Muka Neji berkedut kesal, "Dasar tetua bodooooh! Pasti cari gara-gara sama istriku biar kami cerai terus aku dinikahin sama yang lain. Ih ogaaah!". Dia menghembuskan napas sebentar. "Tenang saja Tenten, aku baik-baik saja….entah siasat aneh apa yang dibuat para tetua karena mereka tidak suka padamu. Sudah jangan sedih lagi. Tapi aku senang, kau masih mengkhawatirkan aku. Ku kira kau masih marah padaku". Tenten langsung sadar kalo ia jadi meluk-meluk Neji dan segera menendang perut Neji dengan dengkulnya. Sayang Neji gak siap dan jatuh. "Itaaaaiii, apa lagi Tenten?"sahutnya kesakitan. Tenten mengusap air matanya kesal, "Aku masih maraaaaaah! Kalian para Hyuuga yang licik! Tidak mereka, tidak juga kau!". Tenten berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari Neji.

Neji kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan kesal dan langsung menghadap para tetua. Di sana Yuriko sudah menunggunya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada istriku, ha? Dia jadi aneh sejak tadi". Yuriko mengangguk, "Aku hanya meminta istrimu menyanyi tapi entah mengapa, ternyata dia malah menyanyikan lagu kuno yang membuatnya bisa melihat lagi masa lalu kehidupanmu, Neji….". Neji melotot, "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga karena kalian bersikap tidak baik pada istriku". Dalam sekejap, mereka mengerubungi Neji dan Neji langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Sayang mereka terlalu kuat dan akhirnya menyeret Neji ke sebuah ruangan khusus seperti sebuah museum kecil.

Yuriko meninggalkan Neji sendirian di sana dan mengurungnya. Suara bening Yuriko kembali menyanyikan hal yang sama seperti Tenten nyanyikan tadi. Kepala Neji terasa sakit dan kini ia juga bisa melihat apa yang dilihat istrinya tadi. Tidak. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia melihat sejarah keluarga klan Hyuuga yang kelam, ia melihat dirinya di masa lalu bersama dengan Tenten yang juga merupakan rekannya di masa lalu hingga kematiannya yang heroic untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia masih ingat wajah Tenten yang memandang tubuhnya nanar. Tak lama, penglihatan itu hilang.

Ketika pintu dibuka, tampaklah sang istri yang meluncur ke dalam. "Neji, kau tak apa kan?". Neji memandang sang istri tersenyum, "Ah, pantas saja kau sedih. Kenangan masa lalu itu sangat menyedihkan. Kapan kau kembali Tenten?"tanyanya tampak santai. Tenten tampak sangat menyesal. "Baru saja….perasaanku tidak enak lagi jadi aku putuskan pulang. Jadi kau sudah melihat semuanya?"Tanya Tenten. Neji mengangguk, "Ya…aku tidak menyangka kehidupanku dulu sangat menyedihkan. Ah, lupakan. Ayo kita keluar, aku sudah lapar." Tenten tersenyum dan mengajak suaminya itu keluar.

"Tenten, aku ingin minum Honey CC. Bisakah kau membuatkannya?"Tanya Neji. Tenten mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur. Seorang tetua lain, Izumi heran melihat istri Neji membuat minuman yang tak biasa itu. Ia lalu mengamati sangat baik cara sang istri membuat minuman. Setelah selesai, Tenten mengantarkannya ke Neji dan berpesan untuk membuatkan bubur bagi Neji.

Neji meminum minuman itu dan merasa rileks setelahnya. Tenten juga lega melihat Neji sangat rileks namun tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak pada Neji dan Tenten. "Mama…..Papa…..sudah kembali." Seorang anak umur 7 tahun sudah ngelendot memeluk sepasang suami istri/sahabat itu. "APA?!"teriak keduanya. "Mama dan papa kenapa? Kenapa lupa sama Arashi?". Beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah seorang pelayan yaitu Yanotaro dan Seika. "Gomenasai Neji-sama! Arashi kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Neji-sama! Kembalilah, Arashi-kun"sahut mereka

Anak itu menjawab "Gak mau! Aku tinggal sama papa dan mama."sahutnya sambil terus memeluk Neji-Tenten. Seika membujuk, "Sayang….jangan merepotkan Neji-sama! Neji-sama hanya sebentar di sini". Neji kesal tapi ia tahu ia tak mungkin memarahi anak kecil ini di saat begini. Tenten yang tadi menonton, tersenyum manis "Sudahlah, tak apa. Arashi akan tinggal sama kami saja dulu". Anak itu langsung memeluk gadis itu erat. "Makasih mama!". Yanotaro menegur anak itu, "Nak, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau itu anak kami…kenapa kau malah memanggil orang lain seperti itu?". Anak itu tidak memandang mereka malah terus memeluk Tenten sambil menangis. Neji mengkode mereka untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku jagoan? Mengapa kau memanggil kami mama dan papa? Coba liat orang tuamu sedih sekali begitu…". Tenten merenggut, "Hei, Neji jangan membuatnya takut dooong…Liat dia udah mau nangis nih…Cupcupcup…jangan dengarkan papa jahat ini ya? Oke sekarang coba ceritakan pada mama kamu kenapa?". Anak itu tertunduk malu, "Arashi benci…kedua orang tadi gak sayang lagi sama Arashi. Katanya Arashi harus bisa mandiri karena mau punya adik. Arashi gak mau…jadi Arashi nyari papa dan mama baru".

Plak, Tenten menepuk jidatnya. 'Ya ampuuun, jadi ceritanya ni anak cemburu ama bakal adiknya?'. Neji menarik anak itu dari pelukan Tenten, "Hn, dengar anak muda. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, apalagi kau bagian dari Hyuuga. Kau seharusnya beruntung, bisa mendapatkan adik…" Neji terdiam lama mengingat keluarganya. Hanya ada ia dan sang paman. Ia mengarahkan lagi matanya pada sang anak "Dengar, dengan punya adik kau akan punya teman bermain sepanjang hari dan tak akan bosan….Jujur saja, papa iri padamu yang akan punya adik. Papa tidak punya saudara sepertimu. Mungkin berbeda dengan mamamu, ia punya saudara yang sangat hiperaktif yang bakal selalu mengajakmu bermain."

Tenten melotot mendengar perkataan Neji. Neji memang baru pertama melihat Lee saat mereka menikah namun tingkahnya yang tak jauh beda dengan sang ayah membuatnya yakin inilah yang membuat Tenten tidak merasa kesepian jika saja mereka tidak dipisahkan. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca memandang istri Neji itu. "Benarkah ma?" Mata Tenten melihat ke arah Neji lalu mengangguk. "Hmm, justru dengan kau dianggap dewasa maka kau akan lebih mudah bersama adikmu. Jangan takut, papa dan mamamu yang asli tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakanmu, Arashi. Justru mereka sangat senang karena kau tidak kesepian…".

Anak itu tampak senang, "Benarkah….arigato…papa Neji-sama dan mama Tenten-sama. Apa boleh Arashi balik ke kamar mama dan papa Arashi yang asli?". Mereka serentak mengangguk. "Yeaah, Ara akan punya teman main!"teriaknya lantang. Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Sementara di luar sana, para tetua kembali terkejut. Ujian tak terduga inipun keduanya bisa lulus.

Ujian terakhir adalah untuk Neji. Keesokan harinya saat ia bangun sudah ada Honey CC disebelah futon dan saat meminumnya Neji mengernyitkan dahi. Minuman itu tidak seperti biasanya, Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan sekarang mengajak Tenten kembali keluar karena ini hari kedua liburnya namun Tenten menolak karena dia sudah ditarik para tetua wanita membantu di dapur. Wajah Neji horor tapi karena ini yang memerintah tetua maka ia terpaksa menurut. Semoga tak ada korban lagi akibat masakan Tenten. Saat ia masuk ke meja makan tampak sepuluh gelas Honey CC terpampang di sana. Kening Neji berkerut, ia yakin istrinya tidak mungkin mau membuat minuman ini untuknya dan tampaklah Yuriko dan tetua Izumi memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

"Apa lagi ini? Kalian mau menjebakku lagi?"tanyanya. Izumi tersenyum, "Bukan….ku dengar kau menyukai minuman ini dan koki kami berusaha membuatnya. Komposisinya cukup aneh tapi kami hanya ingin tahu apa pendapatmu. Ah, Tenten juga membuatkannya untukmu tapi sepertinya tercampur dengan punya para koki". Sementara Tenten dari arah dapur menggeleng cemas sambil memberi kode pada Neji untuk tidak meminumnya. Oh, well dia mendengar rencana para tetua untuk bisa mendapatkan cucu dalam waktu dekat. Intinya adalah semua minuman itu diberi afrodisiak…Tau intinya lagi? Tenten akan kehilangan keperawanan dan akan terdengar desahan '_Ikeh-ikeh….kimochi….motto…motto aaaaaah!'_'. Nooooooooo!.

Neji menangkap maksud dari gelengan Tenten yang membuatnya tidak menyentuh dari 10 cangkir minuman itu. "Maaf, aku sedang lapar dan minuman ini tidak bisa kuminum saat pagi. Tenten seharusnya mengerti itu….ah, aku lupa mungkin ia sedang bereksperimen dengan minuman ini". Neji lanjut dengan mengambil makanan dan memakannya dengan tenang. Tenten mengelus dada, "Untung aja, Neji pintar ngeles…(Snif…sniff) Nooooooo gosooooong!". Teriakan Tenten bikin panik suasana dapur, telur dadar itu jadinya gosong. Neji tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, Tenten dan memasak tidak pernah cocok. Hari itu tenten hanya berhasil memasak 1 masakan saja, yaitu tumis udang dan bayam yang bentuknya acak-acakan. Sial bagi Neji, karena lagi-lagi atas permintaan tetua ia wajib menghabiskan masakan itu. "Siaal. Aku harus secepatnya menguasai jurus itu dan pergi dari sini"rutuk Neji sambil mengunyah masakan Tenten sementara Tenten tersenyum penuh arti.

Sore harinya Neji kembali menjalani latihan dengan tetua Kyou sementara Tenten kembali dengan kebiasaannya untuk menangkap lalat pake sumpit. Ia masih belum bisa melakukannya. Tanpa sadar, lagi Tenten lagi-lagi menyanyikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan saat di karaoke kemarin. Tetua Izumi menghampiri, "Suara yang sangat bagus…..kukira hanya Yuriko yang bisa menyanyikan lagu itu..". Tenten duduk tegak saat melihat Tetua Izumi datang.

"Ah, kau tidak usah takut. Aku tetua Izumi. Lagu itu….kau tahu darimana? Lagu itu sangat kuno dan aku tidak mengira anak muda sepertimu dapat menyanyikan lagu itu."tanyanya blak-blakan. Tenten tersenyum malu, "Papa sering menyanyikan lagu itu saat ia merindukan mama. Lagu itu sangat indah dan aku suka menirukannya. Tapi kemarin…aku melihat hal yang aneh saat menyanyikan lagu itu".

Tetua Izumi tersenyum, "Ya…sebenarnya lagu itu adalah lagu cinta yang diciptakan sang pujangga untuk sang kekasih tapi seorang di masa lalu juga menyanyikan lagu ini saat kekasihnya pria Hyuuga meninggal….Kurasa kau sudah melihat dia siapa kan?" Tenten menoleh ke samping, "Aku…maksudnya aku adalah kekasih Neji di masa lalu…". Izumi tersenyum, "Kau benar…kau adalah kekasih Neji, pahlawan Hyuuga yang meninggal. Neji yang sekarang ini pun sudah mengetahui masa lalu di kehidupannya yang lampau. Mungkin alasan mengapa Byakugaan miliknya bisa bangkit, adalah karena dirimu. Dia mau melaksanakan ritual Dragon Keeper sebelum menikahimu, kan?".

Tenten mengernyit, "Ritual..Dragon Keeper? Apa itu?"tanyanya. Izumi hanya tertawa, "Tentu saja, menjaga kediaman calon istri di malam hari menggunakan baju Hyuuga untuk memastikan tidak ada yang akan mengganggu calon istri. Semua pria Hyuuga zaman dulu hingga kini mau melakukannya…" Tenten kembali mengingat percakapan aneh itu dengan suaminya.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Tradisi Hyuuga, adalah dimana calon pengantin pria harus memastikan keselamatan gadis yang akan ia nikahi, terutama malam hari. Calon suami gadis itu harus langsung berjaga di dekat rumah sang calon istri. Tentu saja dengan memakai pakaian khusus emblem Hyuuga untuk memastikan bahwa penghuni rumah itu diklaim menjadi milik Hyuuga"._Begitulah yang ia ingat dari perkataan Neji.

"Iya siiih, dia pernah bilang begitu di awal pernikahan kami…"sahut Tenten. Izumi tersenyum, "Tentu saja…tapi apa kau tahu tidak banyak pria yang bertahan dalam menjaga rumah calon istrinya? Belakangan ini, kebanyakan pria Hyuuga tidak melakukannya dengan sempurna. Mereka hanya melakukannya dengan berkunjung ke rumah calon istri mereka dan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Namun, nampaknya Neji benar-benar peduli padamu sampai-sampai ia rela pulang pagi demi dirimu…Hiashi yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aaah, padahal kami ingin menjodohkannya dengan Natsumi, putri kepala daerah di sini. Tapi sudahlah, aku mengerti sekarang mengapa Neji memilihmu….Kau gadis yang baik. Sangat jarang orang-orang tertarik pada Hyuuga tanpa maksud tertentu." Izumi meninggalkan Tenten dalam keadaan bingung.

Keesokan harinya, Neji dan Tenten diundang oleh Natsumi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Natsumi. Sebagai tamu kehormatan tentunya. Saat sampai di sana, Neji disambut dengan sangat meriah namun herannya mereka mengacuhkan Tenten. Bahkan Hiroshi, ayah Natsumi langsung menariknya masuk ke rumah dan membuat Tenten tersisih. Neji sendiri tidak sempat merangkul Tenten tadi. Maklum saja, Hyuuga sangat berpengaruh, apalagi berita tentang Neji yang punya Byaakugan.

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia ditinggal sendirian di pesta itu. "Menyebalkan! Tahu begitu aku gak mau pergi tadi…Ah". Tenten menabrak pelayan yang membawakan minuman. Tenten langsung membantu pelayan itu berdiri dan membereskan minuman yang tumpah. "Astaga….kau pucat sekali"sahut Tenten.

Tenten lalu membantu pelayan itu untuk istirahat. "Jangan nyonya…saya harus bekerja…nanti saya tidak dibayar". Dahi Tenten berkerut mendengarnya, "Duh, tapi kamu pucat….liat nih baju saya juga basah jadinya! Kau juga demam!"sahut Tenten saat memegang dahi pelayan itu. Pelayan itu terdiam lalu berkata lirih, "Maaf Nyonya…saya akan gantii..". Tenten tersenyum maklum, "Sudah begini aja, aku gantikan kau bertugas ya?" sahut Tenten.

Saat yang bersamaan masuklah seorang paruh baya ke kamar pelayan itu. "Hei, ngapain kamu disitu?! Kerja sana! Pesta ini sangat membutuhkan banyak orang tahu! Siapa kau?"sahutnya sambil memandangi Tenten. Pelayan itu ingin menjawab namun Tenten menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, sepupu saya sakit…boleh saya menggantikannya kerja, tuan?". Pria itu memandang Tenten lama sambil berkata dalam hati, "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing tapi siapa ya?". Pria itu akhirnya mengangguk dan Tenten tersenyum sementara pelayan itu melotot takut.

Begitu pria itu pergi, Tenten lalu mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian pelayan dan menguncir rambutnya 1. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur mengantarkan minuman. Dia sempat melihat seorang pelayan mencampurkan bubuk putih ke arah minuman dan saat itu ia terkejut mengetahui minuman itu diantar untuk Neji. OMG, keluarga ini masih gak menyerah untuk dapetin Neji rupanya. Tenten menukar minuman itu saat pelayan itu tidak melihat dan mengantarkan minuman itu ke Neji yang sayangnya tidak menyadari pelayan itu Tenten karena ia mengambil minuman dari samping begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling melayani tamu, Tenten terduduk di halaman belakang. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis kecil menangis tersedu. "Kamu kenapa dik?". Mata anak itu berair dan memandang Tenten penuh rasa memelas. "Hiks, aku diejekin jelek sama teman-teman". Tenten menggeleng, "Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" tanya Tenten. "Michiko" sahutnya malu-malu. Tenten menggendongnya, "Michiko gak jelek kok…justru jadi jelek karena Michiko menangis sekarang….coba deh Michiko senyum". Anak itu masih cemberut tapi pelan pelan mulai tersenyum.

"Ah, aku punya ide…..supaya Michiko tambah cantik, mau gak menari sama kakak.". Anak itu menatap mata Tenten, "Memang nama kakak siapa?" Tenten menjawab, "Namaku Ten...ah anggap aja aku malaikatmu oke". Tenten lalu memutarkan lagu dari hpnya dan mulai menari bersama anak itu.

**"Better When I'm Dancing"**

Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

Show the world you've got that fire  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

Show the world you've got that fire  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh

Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah yeah,  
Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

(you got the moves, babe)

I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing  
Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah

Pelan-pelan anak yang lain mendekat dan mulai ikut menari. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan meminta maaf pada Michiko dan menggenggam tangan membentuk lingkaran. Tenten lalu perlahan pergi sambil membawa hpnya.

Di sudut lain, Neji menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan Byaakugan aktif dan mimisan. Sial sejak kapan Neji menganggap Tenten itu cewek cantik dan seksi? Apalagi saat rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi itu bergoyang saat istrinya menari. Oke ia harus pergi sebelum orang menyangka dia adalah orang mesum yang sedang mengintip. Satu lagi yang pria itu ketahui bahwa Tenten ternyata bisa dekat dengan anak-anak.

Saat Tenten kembali, pria yang menyuruhnya itu tampak marah. Ini karena Tenten kabur saat bekerja. "Apa-apaan ini?! Cepat kembali ke dalam dan bekerja sanaaa!" bentaknya. Tenten tidak marah, hanya terkikik geli. "Hahahaha, baik pak kepalaaa….jangan marah-marah ntar cepat tua…". Pria tua itu langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Tenten namun gadis itu sudah keburu kabur. "Dasar! Gadis gak tahu sopan santun! Duuh, tensiku mulai naik nih…".

Tenten berjalan lagi membagikan makanan dengan riang dan tersenyum sebelum Neji menarik tangannya hingga makanan hampir jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan lagi, Tenten?" sahut Neji. Tenten jadi gugup, "Eh…sa…saya..itu…em…anu…". Kepala pelayan yang melihat adegan itu langsung menyapa Neji. "Ah, tuan muda Hyuuga disini. Apa pelayan ini merepotkan anda tuan? Kami minta maaf, maklum ini pelayan baru. Belum begitu pintar dan terlatih dengan pekerjaan seperti ini."sahutnya. Pria itu lalu berbalik pada Tenten yang semakin pucat saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan Neji seolah ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sementara kepala pelayan itu masih aja cerewet. "Liat apa kau?! Sekarang minta maaf pada tuan muda Hyuuga dan kembali bekerja! Sekaraaang! Sanaaa!". Neji tambah kesal, "Ehm, permisi mengapa anda memarahi wanita ini? Tenten Hyuuga, sekarang ganti bajumu dan setelah itu kembali ke sini. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang!"sahutnya dengan suara dingin.

Pria itu langsung berbalik pucat. Mulutnya komat-kamit bak baca mantra. "Tenten Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan…..(sejenak ia berbalik melihat Tenten yang tersenyum innosen). Tuan muda…..saya minta maaf. Saya tidak tahu anda sudah menikah dan wanita ini adalah istri anda. Saya minta maaf…"sahutnya sambil berkali-kali ojigi. Tenten merasa gak enak, "Udahlah Neji...kepala pelayan gak tahu tentang pernikahan kita. Lagipula bajuku tadi basah kena minuman….dan pelayan yang menabrakku ternyata sakit. Jadi gak ada salahnya aku menggantikannya." Neji mengangguk dan membiarkan kepala pelayan pergi dengan takikardi akut. Neji lalu mengajak Tenten kembali ke mobil keluarga Hyuuga lalu mengeluarkan kimono pesta berwarna ungu corak kehitaman. "Nooooo!"sahut Tenten.

Dengan berat hati Tenten akhirnya memakainya juga dan rambutnya juga kembali dengan tatanan panda lagi. Dengan langkah tegap, Neji dan istrinya itu kembali ke tempat pesta dan memperkenalkan identitas sang istri pada mereka di sana. Sebagian ada yang mencibir namun tak berani terang-terangan. Michiko yang mengenali Tenten langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. "Yeeeey, malaikat….makasih yaaa…Michiko sekarang udah banyak teman". Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya. Michiko lalu bertanya "Siapa paman ganteng disamping malaikat? Apa dia malaikat juga?" Tenten tersenyum geli, "Hahaha….. kenalin, dia paman Neji…hmmm dia malaikat yang seram lo….hahahahah"mendengarnya Neji malah melotot.

Hiroshi tampak terkejut melihat Neji sudah berada di samping Tenten. Neji lalu memperkenalkan istrinya pada Hiroshi. Hiroshi tampak terkejut dengan Tenten. Ia tidak menyangka gadis seperti ini yang mengalahkan anak gadisnya untuk bisa menjadi istri Neji. Rupanya, ia memang mengamati gadis itu sedari tadi. Ia tahu istri Neji itu bersedia menjadi pengganti salah satu pelayannya. Ah, ia teringat tentang perkataan Neji saat berdua bahwa, Neji sangat menyayangi gadis ini dan benar-benar bersedia menjalani ritual _Dragon Keeper_ demi menikahi Tenten (walaupun semuanya itu sebenarnya hanya rekayasa dan itu Neji lakukan agar tidak kena marah sang paman).

Di tempat lain, Hiashi bersorak senang karena ia akhirnya berhasil melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Hotsuki. Perusahaan yang dipimpin anak jenius yaitu Morikawa Michiko. Anak yang dihibur Tenten tadi. Sebuah email berbunyi, "Seorang yang dapat mempunyai istri yang baik, pastilah pria yang luar biasa. Aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Neji Hyuuga". Michiko lalu menutup hpnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tante malaikat…dan paman ganteng". Saat ia menalihkan pandangan ke sekitar tampak Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten yang tersipu erat.


	12. Chapter 12

Kembali ke mansion Hyuuga…kini Tenten bak seorang anak ketahuan mencuri makanan di depan orang tuanya. Ia harus duduk berlutut di depan Neji yang mengucapkan segala macam tetek bengek terkait perilakunya di pesta tadi. "Tenten sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berkeliaran di pesta! Kau lihatkan tadi? Masa mereka dengan seenaknya membuatmu bekerja menjadi pelayan di pesta itu sih? Mereka pikir diri mereka siapa apa?! Kau juga! Kok mau-mau saja sih disuruh jadi pelayan mereka? Apa mereka tidak tahu kau itu seorang dokter dan istri satu-satunya pemilik Byakugan Hyuuga yang aktif? Kau tahu aku bisa menghajar mereka tahu!"

Tenten menulikan telinga mendengar ocehan tidak penting Neji. Oh astaga….sejak kapan sih Neji secerewet ini? Hal yang tidak menyenangkan lagi adalah Rei datang dan menambah suasana panas. "Apa?! Seseorang berani merendahkan pasangan hidup seorang Hyuuga? Berani sekali mereka! Mereka harus diusir segera dari sini". Gawat…..alaram tingkat dewa. Neji yang kaget langsung berbalik. "Ah, Tetua Rei…tidak perlu khawatir….ini hanya permasalahan sepele saja. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya…." Tenten juga menyahut, "Maafkan saya Tetua, saya memang tidak layak jadi istri Neji…kalo begitu saya keluar saja dari mansion ini. Keluarga Natsumi tidak bersalah, saya yang memang bersedia menjadi pelayan mereka. Salah seorang pelayan sakit dan saya menggantikannya."

Kening Rei berkerut. "Apa maksudmu, Tenten? Ceritakan padaku!". Tak lama setelah bercerita, Rei manggut-manggut. "Hmm, Hiroshi sangat keterlaluan. Kau Neji, kau lalai memperkenalkan Tenten!"tunjuknya pada Neji. Neji menunduk dan mengaku salah. "Kau, Tenten….aku bangga padamu…". Heeeeh? Tenten jadi bingung setengah hidup. "Kau memang memiliki hati yang baik, tidak sia-sia Neji melaksanakan Dragon Keeper padamu. Hatimu adalah hati yang baik seperti hati naga. Sekarang, silakan kembali ke kamar kalian. Istirahatlah, kalo bisa buat juga penerus Byaakugan malam ini". Pasangan suami istri itu pergi dengan muka memerah mendengar komentarnya.

Malam itu adalah waktu yang sangat hectic untuk Neji. Bagaimana tidak, entah bagaimana ceritanya Tenten mabuk. Hasilnya sudah sangat terduga. Tenten mengacau di mansion dengan gunting di tangannya. Saat ia baru selesai meditasi tengah malam, ia kaget melihat para tetua Hyuuga sudah kocar-kacir dengan rambut pendek. Neji bingung, rambut pendek? Hyuuga terkenal dengan rambut panjangnya dan di ujung lorong, Tenten berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan tampak cemberut sembari melempar rambut yang tampaknya baru ia potong. "Huaaaaa…rambutnya gak baguuuus. Tidak lembut…..Aku harus mendapat rambut yang sama dengan Neji…hiks".

"Astaga….Tenten….kau kenapa?"sahut Neji mendekat dan Tenten langsung menyodorkan gunting ke kepala Neji. "Sial….meleset..hiks…". Rei dan Kyou tampak tak berdaya dengan rambut pendek. "Istrimu kurang ajaaar! Berani sekali ia memotong rambut seorang Hyuuga."sahut mereka. Neji yang masih berusaha menghentikan Tenten memotong rambutnya langsung melempar gunting ke dinding dan membiarkan alat tajam itu menancap di sana. "Cu..curang hiks…rambutmu bagus…Neji….". Neji meringis saat Tenten menarik-narik rambutnya sambil menciumnya. "Hn…Tenten jangan berulah….ayo kita ke kamar." Neji dengan hati-hati membopongnya. Karena terlalu keras menariknya kepala Neji jadi tertunduk dan tak terduga ''cup" bibir mereka menyatu walau dibatasi oleh rambut tebal nan halus milik Neji. Segera saja, Tenten terjatuh ke futon secara kasar. Tenten hanya melenguh sebentar dan tertidur lagi di futon. Neji tidak bisa kembali tidur malam itu. "Demi leluhur Hyuuga, aku telah memperkosa bibir orang…..!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Malam itu juga Neji langsung menghadap para tetua. Para tetua sangat marah dengan perbuatan istrinya itu. Semua tetua lelaki dan para pelayan mansion kena imbas perbuatan Tenten, mereka semua berambut pendek jadinya. "Neji….istrimu sungguh lancang! Berani sekali ia memotong rambut seorang Hyuuga! Coba kau lihat kami semua terkena imbasnya". Sahut Rei. Neji berlutut minta maaf pada tetua, sebagai tanggung jawab seorang suami namun ia juga tahu Tenten tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu tanpa sebab. Ia juga sempat melihat cakra Tenten yang kacau dengan Byaakugan yang sempat aktif sebentar saat ia berciuman tak langsung dengan Tenten. Ia yakin Tenten diperdaya. "Saya mohon ampun tetua, tapi saya sangat mengenal Tenten. Dia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu jika tidak ada sebabnya. Saya rasa ada seseorang yang memasukkan sesuatu pada makanan dan minuman yang ia minum. Jika tidak, ia tidak mungkin bisa berbuat seperti itu karena selama saya menikahinya Tenten tidak pernah berusaha memotong rambut saya. Ia malah akan mengelusnya sepanjang waktu"sahut Neji dengan muka memerah. Para tetua wanita Hyuuga tersipu.

"Hmm, aku mengerti tapi biar bagaimana pun wanita itu tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Ia sudah mencemari Hyuuga dan tidak layak untukmu, Neji! Kami tidak akan merestui kau dengan wanita itu. Kau harus bercerai dengannya dan menikahi Natsumi!"sahut Kyou. Oh, sekarang Neji mengerti. Ternyata, para tetua tidak sepenuhnya bisa menerima istrinya dan mencoba menyingkirkannya. Yuriko mencoba membela Neji "Kyou, kurasa Neji ada benarnya. Jika memang ia berniat untuk memotong rambut Hyuuga, bukankah Neji akan menjadi korban pertamanya? Kurasa ini hanya salah paham". Hyou, salah satu dari tetua berbicara menengahi, "Neji, di masa lampau memotong rambut Hyuuga adalah penghinaan dan bagi kami perilaku istrimu tidak bisa dimaafkan dan dihukum mati". Pria itu memandang Neji lamat-lamat dan wajah Neji yang pucat itu membuatnya tahu pria itu khawatir pada Tenten.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelayan yang memberi tahu Tenten muntah-muntah. Neji menyusul Tenten di kamar dan mendapati wajah Tenten sangat lemah. Tenten langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Saat itu ia cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa di tubuh istrinya ada kadar alkohol tinggi. "Sial! Mereka berusaha membuat Tenten menderita."sahut Neji sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Neji memegang tangan istrinya yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sialnya, Tenten sampai bermimpi buruk tentang Neji lagi dan terbangun menjelang subuh. "Tenten ada apa? Tenanglah? Aku disini…"sahutnya.

"Neji, aku kenapa? Kenapa aku disini?"sahut Tenten. Neji menenangkan istrinya. "Sssh, sudahlah…kau istirahat dulu.". Tenten menggeleng pelan, "Tidak…aku…aku kenapa? Terakhir kali, aku baru saja dari kamar mandi dan seseorang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan meminumkan sesuatu padaku. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…Neji apa yang terjadi?". Wajah pria itu menegang. "Apa kau melihat wajahnya?". Tenten menggeleng, "Tidak Neji….orang itu tidak bersuara…aku hanya melihat tangannya karena ia ada di belakangku dan meminumkan cairan aneh padaku. Maaf Neji, sepertinya ia memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa menghentikan gerakan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu. Aku hanya berasumsi apa mungkin….". Neji melanjutkan, "Tetua yang merencanakan semua ini?". Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin saja Tenten….mereka dari awal tidak suka kita berada di mansion"sahut Neji. Tenten menggeleng, "Bukan kita….tapi mereka tidak suka padaku, Neji. Sebaiknya, aku pergi dari mansion. Besok saat keluar aku akan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak enak dengan keluargamu, Neji". "Tidak Tenten, jika kau pergi maka aku akan pergi. Bukankah seperti yang mereka katakan kekuatan Byaakugan ini muncul karena aku memilih orang yang tepat di sampingku? Lagipula kau benar, kita harus pergi. Mereka akan menghukum mati dirimu saat keluar dari rumah sakit". Tenten terkejut, "Kenapa? Apa maksud mereka menghukum mati diriku? Apa yang terjadi?". Dengan berat hati Neji menceritakan kejadian, saat Tenten tidak sadar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…aku akan menerima hukuman itu."sahut Tenten. Mata suaminya langsung melotot "Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau dihukum mati apalagi kau melakukannya tidak sadar. Lagipula kalau memang kau suka menggunting rambut Hyuuga, tentu saja rambutku yang pertama jadi sasaran, kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalo rambut halusku ini sangat kau kagumi". Tenten tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa saja Hyuuga. Aku tidak apa-apa Neji…aku tidak mau jadi sahabat yang pengecut dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Besok, temani aku menghadap para tetua. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka."

Keesokan harinya Tenten benar-benar disidang, "Aku memohon maaf pada para tetua atas perbuatanku yang tidak layak". Dengan keadaan yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan tampak lemah itu, Tenten benar-benar lemah. Meski begitu ia tampak kuat berlutut di depan tua-tua Hyuuga. "Saya melakukannya tidak sengaja, saat aku bangun tengah malam ada yang mengunci gerakanku dan meminumkan sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak tahu ia siapa karena aku hanya melihat tangannya saja"sahutnya membela diri. Izuna mengangguk, "Berarti kau sama sekali tidak berniat memotong rambut para Hyuuga?". Gadis itu mengiyakan, "Tentu saja….di antara semua rambut Hyuuga, hanya rambut suamiku saja yang aku kagumi"sahutnya memandangi Neji.

Rei mengelus dagunya, "Apa kau mengenali identitas tangan yang meminumkan sesuatu padamu?". Tenten menunduk, "Tidak…tapi nampaknya orang itu seorang yang menguasai jurus Hyuuga. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa berhenti bergerak setelah aku merasa ada yang menotok pinggangku. Neji pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku saat ia tidur denganku". Para tetua tampak terkejut, "Jadi….kau menuduh kami para tetua yang melakukan ini semua…"sahut Kyou. Izumi maju dan memberikan ide yang mengerikan yaitu Tenten harus seorang diri melawan pusaka Hyuuga sebuah pedang perak yang konon di zaman lampau digunakan untuk mengeksekusi penghianat. Saat itu Hiashi yang juga ada di situ langsung tidak setuju. "Aku tidak mau….kalian mencelakakan menantuku….aku tahu Tenten melakukan hal yang fatal tapi mendengar dia tidak sadar saat itu. Pedang itu sangat berbahaya….kalian kira aku tidak tahu?! Tidak….aku tidak setuju….Neji…Tenten….ayo kita pulang."

Saat itu tiba-tiba dari arah berlainan jaring-jaring menutupi seluruh tubuh Hiashi dan Neji. "Hei….hentikan…..jangan apa-apakan istriku…!"teriak Neji. Kyou dan Rei berbalik ke arah Tenten. "Nah….kalau kau memang bukan pengecut….silakan ikut kami ke ruangan tertutup itu….". Tenten maju dengan sangat bergetar…tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Saat sudah masuk, ke ruangan yang dimaksud pintu langsung tertutup.

Di tengah ruangan itu tampak sebuah pedang terikat rantai namun tidak terlihat karena ruangan itu gelap. Tak lama obor-obor menyala dan menampakkan pedang itu. Mata Tenten memandang kagum. Pedang tersebut terlepas dari rantainya dan melayang ke arah Tenten. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"teriakan Tenten bergema. Di luar ruangan, Neji tampak kesal dan khawatir. Byaakugannya aktif dan melihat bagaimana pedang itu mengejar-ngejar Tenten. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari jerat jaring tapi terlalu sulit. "Tenten….bertahanlah…."bisiknya dalam hati.

Sementara dalam ruangan, Tenten langsung mengambil obor di dinding dan berusaha melawan pedang itu dengan obor itu. Well, weapon mistress seperti Tenten tidak boleh kalah dari yang seperti itu kan? Ia berusaha menghindar dari pedang yang berusaha menembusnya. Ia lalu berusaha menghindari dengan memakai beberapa obor lain, hingga ia melihat sarung pedang itu masih terikat rantai. Ia segera pergi ke sarung pedang itu dan menarik sarung itu keluar meski beberapa kali ia tersetrum saat menyentuhnya. Eh, kini malah pedang itu bergerak menjauhinya. Astaga….kini malah terjadi kejar-kejaran antara si pedang dan Tenten sebagai pengejar.

Neji yang melihat itu malah semakin heran, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat Tenten berhasil menyarungkan pedang itu dan memeluknya. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Tenten keluar sambil memeluk pedang itu erat-erat di pelukannya, bukan hanya itu ia juga menciumi pedang itu. Tampaklah, aura pedang itu berubah jadi pink keunguan sejajar dengan cincin pernikahan yang diberikan Neji. Saat itu jaring-jaring langsung luntur. "Te..tetua…hmm..eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh" Tenten kaget saat melihat pedang itu keluar lagi dari sarungnya dan melayang ke arah Kyou, belum lagi sarung pedang itu menghajar tetua itu hingga ia mengaku. "Maafkan aku….aku tidak setuju dengan hubungan Neji…..maafkan aku pedang suci…"sahutnya sambil berlutut di depan pedang. Saat itu Neji mendekati Tenten dan sang pedang memasuki tubuh Neji dan langsung membuat Neji mencium Tenten di depan para tetua dan Hiashi.

Ciuman panas itu langsung berhenti saat si pedang keluar dari tubuh Neji dan berada dalam pelukan Tenten lagi. Neji langsung berbalik dan menyesal, "Ya ampuun, bibirku sekarang tidak perjaka lagi" bisiknya. Pedang di pelukan Tenten mendapat pelototan Tenten, dan gadis itu langsung melepaskannya. "Tidaaaaakkkkkk…bibirku dicium Neii Hyuuuugaaaaa! Ini gara-gara pedang ini….."teriaknya histeris. Tiba-tiba semua melihat ke arah mereka bengong….Krik..krik…krik….

"Apaaaaa?! Jadi kalian belum pernah ciuman walau sudah menikaaah? Apa jangan-jangan gak ada malam pertama juga?!"teriak tetua serentak bersama Hiashi. Baiklah, kini mereka berdua kembali disidang, bagaimana tidak ternyata hubungan ini ketahuan juga. "Kalau begitu, mengapa Byaakuganmu bisa keluar? Kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya kan?"sahut Hiashi. Neji juga tampak bingung hingga, "Ehm, mungkin karena rambut Tenten…sehari sebelumnya aku…aku sempat menyisir rambutnya dan paginya Byaakuganku muncul". Hiashi memijit-mijit kepalanya. "Sudahlah….kalian sudah cukup menyiksa keponakanku disini dan membuatku hampir kehilangan menantuku….aku akan tetap membawa mereka dari sini hari ini jugaa…Btw Neji, bisakah kau matikan Byaakuganmu atau kau memang sengaja mengaktifkannya?"Neji gelagapan "Ehm, maaf paman…aku tidak sadar kalau ini masih aktif". Neji langsung menonaktifkannya.

Tenten memeluk pedang yang mengejarnya tadi. "Kyaaaaaa…..paman…tetua…pedang ini sangat baguuus….boleh aku membawanya.?". Rei menggeleng keras, "Tidak boleh! Lihat….aura pedang itu malah jadi pink…"sahutnya sambil melihat sinar pedang itu berubah jadi pink. Neji membenarkan, "Itu benar Tenten…pedang itu aneh…aku tidak setuju kau membawanya. Bagaimana kalau pedang itu memasuki tubuhku lagi dan membuatku berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu?". Tenten seketika menyadarinya dan melepas pedang itu, "Ah..kyaaa…benar…." pedang itu melayang dan kembali memasuki ruangannya secara tembus pandang.

Izuna tersenyum, "Ah, pedang itu sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya dan tersegel. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menaklukkan pedang itu, nak. Rasanya meskipun kami tetua tidak mau mengakui namun pedang itu sudah merestuimu memasuki keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, Tenten kau saat ini adalah anggota Hyuuga juga secara resmi…". Rei menyambung ucapannya, "Ya…kalian silakan kembali…Neji….jaga istrimu baik-baik. Tidak ada istri sebaik gadis ini…kau mengerti?" Neji mengangguk dan mereka pamit hari itu.

Keberangkatan mereka kembali menggunakan helikopter yang memang langsung diterbangkan sendiri oleh Neji. Satu kejutan yang memang tidak diketahui Tenten. Ternyata pamannya itulah yang mengajarkan cara menerbangkan kendaraan itu padanya. Perjalanan memakan waktu tidak begitu lama berkat kepandaian Neji mengemudikan heli itu. Sayangnya tenten yang tidak kuat itu langsung muntah di akhir perjalanan. "Hueeeeeek…hueeeeekkkk"dari arah kamar mandi terdengar suara menjijikkan itu. Neji mengkerutkan kening saat Tenten muntah. "Sial….aku lupa maagku kambuuh dan perjalanan heli itu membuatku mabuk."

Neji melap kening istrinya. "Maaf, aku lupa kau belum sarapan. Paman sudah menelepon Kou untuk membawa makanan ke sini. Untuk sementara, kau boleh makan ini…"Neji menyodorkan sandwich tuna yang ia buat tadi. Seketika Tenten melahapnya dengan sangat rakus bersamaan dengan itu bunyi bel terdengar dan wolaaaa….Kou dan makanannya datang. "Tuan muda….bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah 2 bulan anda tidak meminta saya memasak. Saya khawatir dengan tuan muda dan nyonya". Tenten tersenyum tipis, "Kou, terima kasih…ada sedikit masalah tapi jangan khawatir…semua beres….ah, ayo ke dalam".

Hari itu serasa hari balas dendam Tenten, hampir separuh masakan Kou dihabiskannya. Neji geleng-geleng kepala tapi ia lega karena inilah Tenten yang ia kenal. Kou memberikan sebuah undangan titipan dari Hiashi sebelum ia pergi. Undangan "Ballroom Party". Neji memicingkan mata dan menepuk dahinya. Ia berbalik pada Tenten yang baru selesai mencuci piring. "Ehm, tenten….kau masih bisa berdansa?"sahutnya sambil menyerahkan undangan itu. Tenten membaca undangan itu dan berkata, "Shit, not like this anymore. I refuse to wear gown" Tenten langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Neji menarik napas panjang, oke ia mengerti banget kalo itu bukan kesukaan Tenten. Neji pun mengejar Tenten ke kamar. Sudah berkali-kali diketoknya namun gak ada jawaban. Neji lalu mengaktifkan Byaakugannya dan tampaklah istrinya itu sedang tidur lelap di sana. Rasanya pria itu ingin jungkir balik, ia pikir istrinya itu sedang ngambek di kamar. Ya sudah, neji juga kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Sore harinya, Kou kembali ke apartemen pasangan itu bersama Mikan, sang istri. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menjadi pelatih dansa pewaris Hyuuga. Mengingat pengusaha yang lain juga akan ikut turun dalam dansa ballroom itu. Neji yang baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian yang membukakan pintu. "Selamat malam, tuan muda. Saya dan istri saya diutus Hiashi-sama untuk mengajar berdansa kalian berdua". Neji terlihat gugup, "Err…tunggu sebentar, Tenten akan segera kupanggil". Saat ia akan mengetuk, ternyata bersamaan Tenten sudah membuka pintu hingga pintu membentur wajah tampan Neji. "Neji…gomenasaiiiii….."sahut Tenten.

Singkat cerita hari itu Tenten setuju untuk berdansa dengan catatan tidak memakai gaun. Mikan justru tampak bersemangat dan memberikan mereka gerakan-gerakan yang lincah dan wanita itu juga sudah memberikan segala yang mereka butuhkan, termasuk tipe lagu yang mereka pakai berdansa dan pakaian. Tenten langsung tersenyum lebar mengetahui pakaian yang ia pakai.

Seminggu setelahnya, hari pesta dilaksanakan. Di antara sela-sela kesibukan yang padat pada sepasang suami istri itu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berdansa bukan lagi berkelahi seperti dulu. Namun kini sedikit lebih kikuk, entahlah mungkin karena peristiwa ciuman mereka di Mansion Hyuuga. Untungnya, gerakan mereka tidak mengharuskan mereka tampil mesra dan seksi. Di pesta yang sangat meriah itu, Neji dan Tenten datang bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah ke pesta. Tentu saja pertama karena 2 bulan sebelumnya mereka dikurung di mansion Hyuuga. Sebagian besar tamu mengerutkan kening karena tenten tidak menggunakan gaun tapi gadis itu cuek saja.

Saat yang dinanti itu tiba, pasangan pertama adalah Naruto-Hinata. Hinata tampak anggun dengan gaun birunya dan Naruto dengan kemeja hitamnya. Mereka berdansa Waltz. Gerakan-gerakan mereka yang anggun sangat memukau penonton dan mengundang decak kagum adalah saat Hinata berayun lembut pada Naruto membentuk gerakan melingkari tubuh suaminya itu (_Adegan ini kuambil dari dancenya Katee and Joshua, liat dancenya di watch?v=cJAXCw6oqNs_). Hinata berakhir dalam keadaan berlutut dan Naruto mencium keningnya. Wow….romantis banget.

Penampilan Gaara Sabaku dan sahabatnya Matsuri lebih mengejutkan lagi. Pasalnya gadis yang nampak kalem ini mampu membawakan tarian Paso Doble yang sangat tegas karakternya. Wajah tampan namun menyeramkan ala Gaara emang paling cocok untuk tarian ini. Sementara Matsuri juga menyesuaikan dengan ekspresi cantiknya. Gerakan-gerakan tegas dari langkah-langkah mereka berdua sangat meyakinkan (_Adegan ini kuambil dari dancenya Patrick and Anya, liat dancenya di watch?v=kpLGbcZmX88_). Neji mendengar gosip-gosip bahwa ia sengaja memilih Matsuri untuk menemaninya berdansa sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Setelah selesai, ia sempat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar di belakang panggung. Sasuke nampaknya mengajak Sakura turun tapi istrinya itu menolak. Akhirnya Sakura naik dan membuka jubahnya….woooow…pakaian super seksi Sakura cukup bikin Neji melotot. Bagaimana tidak gaun ungu setengah jadi itu emang sangat seksi. Saat musik dinyalakan, Sakura bergoyang seksi di atas panggung hingga Sasuke menepuk bahunya dan wooops kaki Sakura tertempel di bahu Sasuke. Saat Sakura melepaskan kakinya ia akan jatuh tapi suaminya menangkapnya. Wow, tarian yang sangat menggoda. Tampaknya semua penonton setuju…beberapa gadis bahkan sampai teriak fansgirling apalagi liat Sasuke yang bergoyang sambil tersenyum. Gerakan dansa samba yang keren (_Adegan ini kuambil dari dancenya Samba Katee and Joshua, liat dancenya di watch?v=nFZDO2Im71g_). Adegan terakhir pun memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka apalagi mereka saling bertatapan. Saat Neji melirik, wajah Tenten memerah melihat adegan suami istri itu.

"Ehm, aku berubah pikiran….nampaknya mereka emang jatuh cinta Neji…". Neji mengerti maksud Tenten, mengingat saat pernikahan mereka pasangan Sakura-Sasuke jauh dari kata mesra, begitu pula dengan Naruto-Hinata. Neji menarik istrinya ke belakang panggung. "Kau gugup?"tanya Neji. Tenten menarik napas dan berkata, "Yaaaaa? Tentu saja….fuuh, untungnya kita tidak perlu semesra mereka kan?"kata Tenten. Neji tertawa, "Yaaa…tarian kita mungkin tarian paling konyol…tapi aku senang bila kita berdua nyaman melakukannya….baiklah…ayo kita ke atas". Mereka mulai berdansa, dansa yang terasa seperti main-main dan bercanda. Yah ini dansa jenis West Coast Swing, yang paling cocok dengan karakter mereka. Tenten beberapa kali menepuk bokong Neji, gerakan kaki menyilang dan rumit, Neji yang mengangkat badan Tenten. Tarian ini seperti saat mereka bertarung saja. Adegan penutup diberikan gerakan salto bergantian Neji dan Tenten. Belum lagi goyangan pinggul istrinya yang membuatnya terlempar (_Adegan ini kuambil dari dancenya Swing Katee and Joshua, liat dancenya di watch?v=F-yv0tntLkk_). Oke, yang terakhir itu sebenarnya ide Mikan dan Tenten setuju mengingat balas dendamnya pada Neji di Mansion Hyuuga. Akhirnya ia setuju juga gerakannya itu dilakukan. Herannya ternyata banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan juga pada gerakan dansa mereka.


	13. Chapter 13

LUCKY LOVE

(Neji-TEnten Pair)

Naruto tampak kaget melihat gerakan pasangan Hyuuga yang fenomenal itu. Tampak Tenten membantu Neji berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Nejiiiiiiii…..tarianmu keren sekali ttebayooo!"sahutnya sambil menjabat tangan Neji. Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Neji nii, gerakannya sangat artistik. Pasti gerakannya dilakukan sambil latihan bela diri kan?"tebak Hinata. Tenten tertawa heboh, "AH! Tentu saja Hinata….". Dari belakang tampak Hiashi mendehem, "Ehm, tarian kalian tampak bagus…". Tak lama pasangan Naruto Hinata pergi Hiashi berbisik di telinga Neji, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau tarian itu bisa membuatku mendapat cucu Neji…." Seketika muka Neji menjadi pucat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah lain seorang anak datang dan memeluk Tenten, "Tante malaikat dataaaaaang!"serunya heboh. Tenten kaget, "Eh? Michiko….kamu datang ke sini sama siapa? Mana orang tuamu?". Dari belakang, datanglah para pengawal, "Nona muda, jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh….". Michiko hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeletkan lidahnya. Lalu melirik Neji, "Wah, ada paman malaikat maut juga….". Neji langsung melotot seram, dan duduk di samping anak itu "Menyebut nama orang dengan sembarangan itu tidak baik adik kecil". Hiashi tampak gugup. "AAh, Michiko datang juga ya?". Herannya anak itu langsung berubah jadi wibawa, "Ah, Hiashi jii-san. Selamat malam, apa mereka adalah keponakan dan menantu ji-san?". Hiashi mengangguk bangga. Sementara Tenten dan Neji sweatdrop melihat perubahan itu. Neji mengernyitkan keningnya, "Paman mengenal Michiko? Siapa dia?". Michiko langsung merengek minta gendong dan para pengawal terkejut melihat majikan mereka jadi manja, "Nona muda….jangan manja….". Michiko langsung melotot dan memerintah seperti orang dewasa, "Diam kalian! Sesekali tidak apa-apa…mereka tamuku. Sudah, kalian pergi saja".

Tenten menggendongnya dan membujuk Michiko. "Michiko, tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada yang lebih tua. Lagipula, dimana orang tuamu, hm?". Michiko menggeleng, "Mereka sudah ke surgaaaaa….jadi Michiko harus jadi anak baik dan berusaha merawat apa yang mereka berikan pada Michiko." Neji tampak kagum dengan ketabahan anak itu. Anak itu tampak manis dalam gendongan Tenten dan entah mengapa Neji mulai berkhayal seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat seperti Tenten namun lurus seperti dirinya ada dalam gendongan itu. Baiklaah, singkatnya Neji melihat anaknya yang sedang digendong Tenten.

Lampu pesta tiba-tiba mati. Semua orang panik disana dan mulai berlarian. Tak lama, setelah lampu kembali menyala beberapa orang terkejut. Neji dan Sasuke menghilang. "Neji…kau dimana?"Tenten kaget melihat Neji tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Sementara Naruto tampak menangis dan langsung memeluk Hinata saat tau istrinya itu tidak menghilang, "Hiks..hime…kukira kau pergi ttebayoo". Sakura pun tampak cemas dan marah, "Sialan…kau kemana Uchihaaaa! Jangan bercanda lagi denganku..!". Awalnya Tenten dan Sakura hanya mengira suami mereka pergi ke kamar mandi atau sengaja meninggalkan mereka untuk membuat kejutan namun entah mengapa kejutan itu dirasa terlalu lama, apalagi mereka tidak bisa dihubungi.

Mereka segera melapor ke bagian sekuriti namun mereka menemukan para sekuriti sudah pingsan di pintu depan. Hiashi yang masih ada disitu tampak cemas walau tadi ia sudah menelepon polisi. Michiko di gendongan Tenten tampak sedih. "Tante…paman ganteng mana...hiks….Michi takuuut…". Tenten hanya terdiam menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

Dimanakah para mereka yang diculik? Jawabannya adalah mereka masih berada di ruang bawah tanah pada gedung itu. Mereka tertidur setelah disetrum listrik. Genzou, seorang penganut aliran sesat berencana untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dengan mencuri kekuatan para keluarga ninja di masa lalu. Sebut saja Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Neji bangun dengan badan yang sakit, "Ugh…dimana ini? Mana Tenten dan Michiko?" Byaakugan itu menyala dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Seketika Neji tahu posisi mereka ada di ruang bawah tanah gedung pesta. Sasuke bangun 5 menit kemudian, "Sakura….aku dimana?". Neji menoleh, "Shit…kita diculik…siapa lagi orang bodoh yang berusaha menculik Hyuuga dan Uchiha…"

Di lantai pesta, Hinata bersama Naruto pergi ke arah sudut ruangan. Perlahan-lahan Byaakugan Hinata keluar bahkan membuat Naruto terkejut dan hampir pingsan. "Naruto kun aku bisa merasakan keberadaan kak Neji dan Sasuke. Ayo kita beritahu Tenten dan Sakura untuk menyelamatkan mereka". Naruto makin memeluk Hinata, "Gak mau…tar kalo kau kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Hinata tetap bersikeras dan memberitahukan pada istri-istri itu tentang keberadaan suami mereka. Tenten tentu saja tidak kaget kalo Hinata sudah punya Byaakugan karena dia sudah begituan ama Naruto. Hanya Sakura yang terkaget-kaget melihat kemampuan Hinata. Oh Sakura…dia memang kesayangan Mikoto dan Fugaku tapi sayangnya rahasia kekuatan Uchiha tak pernah sampai di telinganya. Tentu saja karena ini zaman modern maka tak ada lagi yang punya kekuatan itu di keluarga Uchiha.

Tenten pergi bersama Sakura yang saat ini sudah berganti baju dan celana kain. Michiko ternyata ingin ikut namun ia dititipkan ke Hiashi. Menuruni tangga berkarat dan masuk ke lorong gelap. Beberapa kali Tenten dan Sakura berteriak sambil membaca peta yang digambar Hinata. Saat mereka tiba, mereka menemukan Neji dan Sasuke berada di ruangan penuh gadis cantik. Mereka meraba-raba tubuh kedua pria itu.

_[Flashback]_

Neji tampak melotot ketika seorang pria berjanggut bermata sipit mendekati mereka. Seketika tubuh mereka tak bisa digerakkan. "Ugh…apa yang kau lakukan pada kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"sahut Sasuke. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis, "Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan kalian. Dua pria dari klan terhebat di masa lalu. Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Namaku? Hah itu tidak penting". Neji mendengus, "Kau salah….kau tak akan dapat apa-apa dari kami".

Pria itu mendekati Neji dan memandang ke arah mata Neji. "Hyuuga…kau pikir aku tidak tahu…saat ini kau adalah satu-satunya Hyuuga dengan Byaakugan aktif?". Muncullah benang-benang tipis berwarna biru yang perlahan melilit tubuh Neji. Hal ini memaksa Neji mengeluarkan Byaakugannya dan melihat benang biru itu masuk ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke yang sama gelisahnya juga berusaha bangkit, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Untuk apa kau menculikku, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun seperti yang kau bilang". Benang biru yang sama juga melilit Sasuke namun malah merubah Sasuke menjadi pucat. "Hmm, ternyata kau benar…kau tidak istimewa….Ah, tapi bukankah sama seperti Byaakugan yang muncul saat emosi terkait cinta hadir, bukankah Sharinggan Uchiha juga sama? Begini saja, bagaimana kalo aku membuat Uchiha dan Byaakugan sendiri…Baiklahhh, gadis-gadis silakan masuk…."

Para gadis itu segera masuk dan menggoda kedua pria itu. Dengan lenggak-lenggok dan gemulai mereka menggoda. Tak jarang ada yang membelai tubuh pria itu. Cih, Sasuke paling benci disentuh cewek, gara-gara pas kecil jadi korban tante teman arisan Mikoto. "Pergi…jangan sentuh aku…kau menjijikkan". Neji lebih parah, ada yang malah menjilat-jilat telinganya, "Heeeei tamphaaaan"sahut gadis itu mendesah.

_[Flashback end]_

"Shanaaaarooooooo, dasar Uchiha sialan! Setelah beberapa kali memperkosaku…kau berani berbuat ini". Seketika, bogem mentah Sakura menghantam ruangan dan membuat sebagian besar gadis langsung lari. Tenten langsung kaget, "Ehm…Sakura…kau berlebihan….bu..bukankah wajar kalau kalau kalau kalian berdua..". Sakura langsung menyela, "Diam kau Tenten….Hiks, dia selalu begitu…egois….saat aku tidur selalu menyerangku….udah gitu lama lagi….tubuhku sampai merah…kau ingatkan? Aku pernah satu hari gak masuk? Itu semua gara-gara dia…hiks."

Oke, perasaan Sasuke campur aduk antara malu, kesal dan gemas….ya ampuun masalah itu aja diungkit-ungkit keluar. Neji sampai melotot walau sambil menahan gelisah karena digoda oleh wanita disampingnya. "Sa..Sakura…tolonglaah kau harus pergi…minta bantuan pada yang lain. Kau akan terluka…Shit…woy….berhenti wanita gila!"sahutnya pada gadis disampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum genit dan mencium dahi Sasuke, "Sebut namaku.. Yuhara…"

Kini giliran Neji, "Hei…kau tak berniat melepaskan aku?"sahutnya pada Tenten. Tenten mengedikkan bahu, "Buat apa? Toh kau tampak senang dengan gadis itu lagipula bukankah kau juga sudah berlatih belakangan ini?". Neji bergerak gelisah karena benang itu seakan menyedot tenaganya, "Tolonglaah….benang biru ini menahan kami." Istrinya mengernyit heran, "Masa sih? Aku kok tidak melihat apa pun ya?". Wanita di samping Neji mulai berani mengelus rambut Neji dan mencium rambutnya. Twitch, perempatan timbul di dahi Tenten. Tenten mengeluarkan pion bowling mini dari sakunya dan melempar ke arah wanita itu, "Maaf, ya…kau boleh menyentuh bagian mana saja tapi jangan rambutnya….aku gak suka. Rambut itu masih jadi rahasia yang belum aku ketahui jadi kau tak boleh menyentuhnya". Kini giliran Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Hn…istrimu menarik Hyuuga." Neji mendecih namun tersenyum, "Tentu saja Uchiha, karena itu aku menikahinya."

Kedua gadis itu, bangkit dan mulai menghadang istri dari pria mereka masing-masing. Tenten tampak setengah hati berkelahi. Oh ayolah, kalo mainan Tenten sudah sekelas Neji yang cetek kaya ginian cepat banget dikalahinnya. Namun lawan tenten tidak kalah hebat, kini mereka berdua bertarung dengan pedang yang menjadi hiasan di dinding. Tenten mulai merasa kelelahan, mungkin karena lama tak berlatih dengan Neji. Wanita bernama Tomoko, itu segera menendang Tenten ke arah dinding. Tenten muntah darah. "Hmm, baiklah aku bermain serius". Senyum menyerigai Tenten muncul, Neji bergidik ngeri. Saat wanita itu maju dan ingin menghajar Tenten sekali lagi. Tenten dengan cepat melemparkan 10 pisau ke arah gadis itu. jadilah gadis itu menempel di dinding. Tenten menyuntik obat di tubuh gadis itu. "Haaaah, dengan begini kau aman kan?"

Di sudut lain Sakura tampak berusaha untuk melawan Yuhara sendirian. Tendangan Sakura lumayan hebat hingga menimbulkan banyak memar sana sini. Hingga Sakura memukul pingsan gadis itu dan membuatnya tertidur. Tenten cukup kaget saat melihat tangannya sudah memegang sebuah pedang. "Ya ampuuunnn pedang leluhur muncuuuuulllll"teriaknya heboooh. Neji Sweatdrop melihatnya. Pedang itu mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah Neji dan Sasuke hingga memotong benang biru yang tak terlihat. Sayang, Sakura disekap lagi oleh Genzou, "Jangan macam-macam…jika tidak istrimu akan kubunuh". Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena cengkraman pria itu cukup kuat walau pria itu udah tua. Kini Sasuke yang maju, pria yang menatap matanya gelisah dan berteriak nyaring. Sasuke mengambil Sakura dan memeluknya "Ayo kita pergi….Kau akan kuhukum sampai tidak bisa berjalan lagi sayang….". Ketika mereka berdua naik, semua memeluk mereka. Michiko sampai menangis dan memeluk Neji. Neji menggendong gadis itu hingga tertidur nyenyak. Genzou akhirnya tertangkap meski dimasukkan ke RSJ setelah diketahui merupakan pasien RSJ yang kabur.

Sakura udah ditarik duluan sama Sasuke sambil ciuman. Hmm, sayang sekali karena hari itu juga rapat besar-besaran keluarga Uchiha dilangsungkan karena Sharinggan Sasuke itu memiliki kekuatan hipnotis. Sasuke hari itu terpaksa gigit jari, ia diharuskan meditasi seminggu tanpa Sakura. Mikoto bahkan mengeluh, "Pantes aja, gak ada tanda-tanda….Sasuke pasti hanya menghipnotis Sakura tanpa pernah menyentuhnya. Kasihan Sakura, maafkan putraku yang jahat itu ya". Fugaku ikut-ikutan, "Hmm, mungkin dengan begini Sasuke bisa lebih menghargai Sakura dan mencintainya". Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Akhirnyaa..terima kasih sudah mau mengerti….."sakura tersenyum licik paling tidak ia bisa tidur tenang seminggu tanpa diperkosa Sasuke lagi…wkwkwk.

Keesokan paginya rapat berlangsung dengan Neji, aura Sasuke tampak menghitam. Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala, yah wajar saja. Neji menyadari bahwa Sahabatnya itu mencintai dan bahkan posesif pada sang istri. Neji yakin, rapat keluarga itu pasti membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpisah namun ia yakin mereka tak mungkin dipisahkan oleh keluarga mengingat karena Sakuralah kekuatan warisan itu bisa muncul pada Sasuke. Mungkin ini seperti dirinya dulu, hanya untuk mengendalikannya. Bedanya adalah tenten diikutkan dan Sasuke tidak.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Tenten, ia memegang perutnya sendiri. Hari ini ia makan nasi goreng buatan Tenten dan berharap perutnya baik-baik saja. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri saat istrinya itu cerewet mengingat ada orang yang berani menyentuh rambutnya. "Apa…itu di maksud dengan cemburu?" Neji bertanya-tanya dalam hati.


	14. Chapter 14

[FLASHBACK SETELAH DANSA]

Setelah pesta selesai, Tenten bertanya pada Neji tentang keadaannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?". Neji memandang sang istri lalu mengangguk "Hn, aku tidak apa Tenten". Tenten kembali berdecak, "Ck, kurang ajar sekali mereka itu. Mereka seenaknya membelai rambutmu. Padahal rambutmu itu bagus banget dan hampir aja rusak". Neji berhenti sebentar lalu menatap istrinya, "Tenten…apa kau..", pria itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun istrinya membalas, "Hm? Tentu saja aku khawatir tau….! Bukan hanya rambutmu tapi dirimu juga Neji…Kau ingat, kan? Saat di mansion para tetua selalu berpesan agar menjaga dirimu karena kau pemegang Byaakugan aktif terakhir…..yah walau aku ragu siih. Hinata juga udah aktif kemarin".

Neji terkejut dan langsung menahan kepergian Tenten ke mobil. "Apa kau bilang? Hinata juga aktif?". Tenten mengangguk, "Iya…tadi karena bantuan gadis itulah aku dan Sakura bisa menemukan kalian. Sebenarnya, ia ingin ikut dengan kami tapi si duren jelek itu nangis ampe meluk Hinata segala walaupun hampir pingsan saat liat mata Hinata aneh begitu. Memangnya kenapa siiiih?"tanya heran. Neji menggeleng. "Ah, kalau itu…aku baru ingat. Byaakugan Hinata aktif karena ia sudah pernah menyatu dengan naruto, dengan kata lain maka Naruto memang orang yang tepat untuk membangkitkan Byaakugan untuk Hinata. Para tetua kurasa tidak akan memanggil Hinata ke mansion karena itu, mereka hanya akan memberikan hadiah berupa bulan madu pada mereka"sahut Neji. Tenten hanya manggut-manggut.

"Iya ya…kalo dipikir-pikir kenapa sih Byaakuganmu aktif? Padahal kata Tetua harus begituan dulu baru bisa bangkit. Kok kau beda sih?"pikir Tenten keras. "Aaaa! Kau selingkuh ya? Kejam sekali Neji…kasian kan wanita itu? Coba kalau kau bilang dari dulu…kan kita tak perlu menikah….". neji sweatdrop. Ya ampuuuun, ini adalah aneh, istri tak cemburu dengan suami. Neji menyandarkan Tenten pada mobilnya. "Kau…bagaimana jika kukatakan aku menyukai dirimu…"sahutnya sambil menatap Tenten intens. Di hadapannya ada gadis cantik tampak tersipu…sungguh neji tak pernah mengira seorang Tenten bisa tersipu padanya. Neji tahu nanti mereka akan canggung jadi biarkan saja ia mengalah dulu. Ia menoel pipi tenten, "Aku bercanda bodoh!" Tenten lalu geram dan mencubit kedua pipi Neji. "Uggggghhhh, dasar cowok sombong…mentang-mentang kau lebih cantik dari aku saat didandani jadi putri. Kau tidak boleh keterlaluan…kau mengertiiii. Nah kita harus pulang, eeeh salah kita harus ke rumah Kou…gara-gara pesta ini gagal aku tidak jadi makan malam." Neji tambah sweatdrop….itu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Neji terdiam sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah karena cubitan 'sayang' istrinya. Tenten tampak riang memakan masakan Kou di rumah koki Hyuuga itu. meski sederhana tapi sangat enak. Oh Neji sungguh berharap Tenten bisa memasak normal dan 'ramah' diperutnya. Tenten menengok ke arah Neji yang masih memandangnya intens, "Apa!"sahutnya jutek. Neji hampir tersenyum mendengarnya, "Gak papa…aku hanya berpikir….coba masakanmu seenak dan seramah masakan Kou di perutku….". Tenten tambah kesal, ia pun mengambil makanan Neji dan menyantapnya dengan ganas. "Hei itu makananku….Tenten…"sahutnya. Tenten malah asyik makan dan tak menghiraukannya. Poor Neji.

Mereka akhirnya pulang setelah makan malam, namun Kou ikut serta untuk memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Neji kemudian mengganti baju dan bergegas mengambil laptop untuk mengerjakan laporan. Ia memutar radio di hpnya dan memutarkan lagu _Accidentaly in love_, sambil mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Lama-lama ia tidak jadi konsentrasi karena lagu itu seolah menyentilnya. "Shit, am I accidentally in love with her?". Belum lagi bayangan dansa saat ia dan istrinya berputar di benaknya. _Come on come on jump on little higher…_dan yang terbayang adalah Tenten yang melompat di pelukannnya. "Tidak…aku terlalu capek…aku istirahat saja deeeh." Neji lalu merasakan penglihatannya buram dan menghitam.

Tenten baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Matanya tampak burem akibat lelah menyelamatkan Neji. Ngomong-ngomong, suami gantengnya itu memujinya hari ini. Sumpah, saat itu Tenten merasakan jantungnya seperti genderang yang ditabuh saat perang. Sial, pria itu hanya bercanda. Tenten lalu membuka kamarnya dan tampaklah mahluk berambut panjang dengan yukata tidur putih dengan pose menantang, mata dikedip-kedipkan dan berkata, "Hai…beibeeeeeh" dengan mendesah. Tenten terdiam sejenak sebelum berteriak, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Banciiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" sambil berlari keluar.

Kou masih berada di rumah mereka dan tengah menyiapkan sarapan (agar tinggal dihangatkan besok) untuk tuanya kaget saat melihat Tenten dengan piyama bergaris dan rambut masih terbungkus handuk berlari histeris dan berteriak banci. Seketika itu juga, pelayan setia itu langsung ke kamar Tenten dan mendapati Neji yang berubah gaya menjadi feminin. Neji tampak duduk menyamping di lantai, masih dengan yukata putih yang dipakainya sambil menggigit jari dan mata berkedip-kedip sedih. Percayalah, pemandangan itu cukup bikin Kou syok di tempat sampe-sampe terduduk.

"Hiks…apa aku kurang ganteeeeeng? Padahalkan aku mulus gini…"sahutnya sambil menurunkan sebelah yukata putihnya dan memperlihatkan bahu putih yang berotot pada Kou. Kou langsung keluar dengan terisak, "Tidak mungkiiiiiin, tuan Nejiiiiiiii hiks!" Di luar tampak seseorang yang bikin Kou lebih syok lagi. Tenten nampak sembunyi di bawah meja sambil menggigil. Saat pria itu mendekati Tenten, gadis itu berteriak, "Jangaaaaannnnn, aku masih mau jadi ceweeeeeeekkkkk. Aku gak pengen dicium banciiiiiiiiii!". Kou menenangkan Tenten, "Nyonya, saya Kou…". Tenten langsung histeris, "Huaaaaa…..Kou….Neji…Neji jadi banciiiiiiii…..aku takutttttt!". Oke, Kou juga cukup mengerti Tenten pasti kaget Neji berubah jadi seperti itu tapi kok istri tuannya itu sampe segitu bencinya pada banci?

Usut-punya-usut, ternyata dulu saat kecil Tenten dan Neji pernah berperan drama dan Neji menjadi Putri sedangkan Tenten dijadikan Pangeran. Tenten sih biasa-biasa aja sama Neji yang dijadiin putri bahkan kagum karena sahabatnya tampak cantik. Tapi, masalahnya adalah saat mereka pulang. Saat itu, Guy yang seharusnya menjemput Tenten malah terlambat karena kebanyakan curhat ama Asuma, teman seangkatan. Alhasil, sore itu Tenten harus menunggu di sekolah dan saat itu terdapat segerombolan banci. Banci itu lalu menggoda Tenten karena tampannya riasan yang dibuat padanya. Tenten bisa diselamatkan karena Anko (yang saat itu masih SMA) mengamuk dan menghajar para banci itu disusul Guy yang datang dan mengeluarkan 'dynamic entry'nya. Guy pun minta maaf pada Tenten yang tersedu. Sejak saat itu pula Tenten paling takut ama banci dan Tenten akhirnya malah milih untuk kemana-mana bareng neneknya.

Kou sungguh trenyuh, kasihan sekali nasib istri tuannya ini. Tiba-tiba Kou merasa kerah leher belakangnya ditarik. Ia pun diusir paksa Neji ke luar. Whaaaaat? Padahal ia kan koki yang paling menjadi favorit Neji?. Kou segera melapokan kejadian aneh ini pada Tuan Besar Hiashi.

Sementara itu, Neji mendekati Tenten yang mulai berlari di sekitar meja. Jadi deh putar-putaran kayak film india gitu kejar-kejarannya. Hingga Neji pun mendesak Tenten ke dinding. Saat istrinya itu ingin kabur, tangannya menghalangi jalan Tenten. Tenten melotot, terutama karena gaya Neji yang kemayu tapi maksa. "Kenapa siih? Yey gak pernah perhatiin eikeh? Eikeh kurang apa coba? Eikeh ganteng, yey bilang juga rambut eikeh bagus sampe suka ngelus-ngelus rambut eikeh ampe eikeh suka ketiduran gitu, eikeh juga tajir tapi yey gak pernah bilang eikeh ganteng…yey itu terlalu….". Tenten sangat ketakutan disudutin plus dihalangin ama kedua tangan Neji itu. Sebenarnya Tenten gak mungkin nangis kalo ini, Neji yang macho dan laki seperti biasanya. Lagian pose ini, biasa terjadi kalo pas mereka berkelahi bareng. Tapi ini….Neji yang kemayu, sumpeh Tenten ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ja..jangan ji…saya masih pengen jadi cewek. Aku gak bakal ganggu kamu..hiks…tolong tinggalin saya…huaaaaa!"tangisan cengeng Tenten pun akhirnya kedengaran ampe keluar. Brak! Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar, dan tampaklah Guy. "My beautiful flower! Ayah dataaaaang! Eh?" Guy juga cukup kaget melihat pose anak dan menantunya itu. Pria itu tersenyum gugup sambil tetap memperlihatkan senyum pepsodent, "Ah, hahahaha…ternyata kalian mau membuat cucu buat ayah ya? Yosh! Ganbattee, mumpung kalian masih muda…berjuanglaaaah!". Guy pun pergi lagi dengan terjun dari kaca jendela yang ia pecahkan tadi.

Krik…krik…krik..bunyi jangkrik di malam hari mengisi kesunyian yang _awkward_ pasca iklan si Guy tadi. Oke lupakan saja pria itu, kembali pada Tenten yang terancam di bawah pengaruh Neji yang kemayu. Liat saja, pria itu sudah mulai membuka bungkusan handuk di kepala istrinya itu. Terpampanglah, rambut coklat kehitaman Tenten yang ikal mempesona (menurut Neji). Tenten sampe menangis…menangis…oke, ini adalah rekor dalam sejarah Tenten menangis karena perbuatan Neji sampe dua kali. "Hiks, jangan lakukan itu Neji…aku masih ingin jadi cewek. Aku…aku takuuuuuuuuut…"sahutnya mengiba-iba.

Neji malah nyolot "Hey! Yang bilang yey itu cowok siapa heh? Eikeh..mmm(sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seksi) cuma mau mengagumi rambut yey, doang kok!" Tenten mulai panik saat Neji mulai mengambil rambutnya yang setengah basah itu dan mencium baunya. "Kyaaaa!" Tenten pun mendorong suaminya itu dan beranjak pergi sebelum Neji menariknya dan memaksa Tenten bertarung dengannya. Well ini, pertarungan pertama mereka sejak menikah, mengingat beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu di Mansion Hyuuga untuk Neji berlatih Byaakugan.

Tenten terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus andalannya lagi, tentu bukan hal mudah mengingat suaminya itu punya Byaakugan yang bisa ngintip apa aja. Pervert! Pertarungan taijutsu pun dimulai, Neji pun tampak kewalahan dengan Tenten dan berakhir dengan dirinya terperangkap oleh senjata-senjata Tenten yang membuatnya menempel bak cicak di dinding. Oh sungguh menyedihkan. Pintu rumah dibuka paksa dari luar dan menampakkan Hiashi di sana.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini….padahal baru saja semalam lepas dari penculikan dan seminggu keluar dari mansion itu . Tenten tidak ada cara lain, kita harus membawanya lagi ke mansion Hyuuga itu."sahut Hiashi yang melihat keadaan Neji. "Iiiih, cerewet banget sih yey! Asal tahu aja ya, eikeh gak suka disuruh-suruh. Apalagi sama lelaki duda lapuk kaya yey!". Sumpah, Hiashi langsung melotot kesal mendengar perkataan tak sopan dari Neji itu namun ia bergidik sendiri. Kalo Neji biasanya nadanya bariton dan macho, nah yang di depannya itu gerakannya gelisah dan kemayu kaya cewek. Ia pun mengeluarkan cambuknya dan memukulkan ke samping badan Neji yang masih tertempel di dinding, Terang saja pria itu langsung teriak "Kyaaaa! Eikeh takutttt!"

Grr, Hiashi kesal sekali mendengarnya. Sempat terlintas, apa Neji emang punya kepribadian ganda kemayu gini ya? Setelah Hiashi dan Kou melepaskan Neji dari dinding dan mengikatnya, mereka segera pergi ke mansion Hyuuga. Tenten menolak ikut, ia sangat trauma dengan kejadian ini. Liat aja dia sudah mojok di sudut sambil nangis.

Herannya, saat mereka separuh perjalanan Neji sadar. "Paman, kenapa aku dibawa kaya gini ya? Kok aku diikat?" Hiashi melototkan mata, "Hmmh, biar belajar sopan santun. Kamu bahkan membentakku tadi." Neji mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya kapan aku melakukan seperti itu paman? Aku kan hanya tertidur tadi….". Oke, Hiashi dan Kou fix bingung, baiklah sepertinya ada yang aneh. Hiashi semakin penasaran kenapa keponakannya itu ajdi macho lagi. Mereka balik lagi ke apartemen Neji. Oke, di sana Tenten sudah tidak nampak. Gawat! Hiashi sempat berpikir Tenten kabur dari rumah tapi tidak, ternyata Tenten pingsan di sudut. Nampaknya kecapekan dan ketakutan pasca kejadian tadi.

Neji tampak kaget, "Ih, dasar cewek aneh. Kok dia tidur di sini sih?" Ya ampuuun Neji, dia gak sadar kalo istrinya itu kaya gitu gara-gara dia berubah jadi banci manis. "Kok, gak biasanya sih dia tidur sambil menggerai rambutnya pas di luar kamar. Dia kan takut banget keliatan rambut aslinya….padahal gaya rambutnya ini sangat unik". Neji berceloteh sambil membawa Tenten ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu, Hiashi berkata, "Neji, besok datanglah ke rumah sendiri. Ada yang ingin paman katakan padamu". Neji yang tampak bingung sambil membawa istrinya mengangguk saja, 'Ah paling hanya tentang bisnis atau aturan Hyuuga lain lagi.'

Pagi harinya Tenten bangun dengan histeris, "Tidaaaaak! Neji jadi banciiiiiii!" teriaknya dari kamar. Kontan saja Neji yang habis minum kopi paginya itu tersembur. Ia langsung menuju kamar Tenten. Ia mendapati Tenten panik melihatnya. "Jangan dekati aku Neji! Kau ternyata banci! Aku tidak mau menjadi banci sepertimu!" Twitch,, perempatan muncul di sudut kepala suaminya itu. Pluk, Neji melemparkannya handuk, "Heh! Enak saja! Aku lelaki tulen! Sana mandi! Makanya jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal, aku tuh cowok tulen". Tenten berkedip sebentar, "A..apa? Horeeeeee! Neji cowok asli…..bukan banci! Yesss!". Tenten mencubit pipi Neji dan segera ke kamar mandi.

Tenten yang sudah selesai mandi, segera memasakkan nasi goreng untuk Neji sebagai tanda bersyukur karena Neji masih 'cowok tulen'. Neji mau gak mau menerima, yaah rasanya lumayan dan semoga ia tidak sakit perut hari ini.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Yah seperti itulah kejadiannya. Hmm, pria itu emang gak pernah ingat atau tahu dia pernah berubah jadi banci manis dan Tenten juga gak nyadar kalo yang semalam itu emang nyata. Neji akhirnya pergi ke rumah sang paman dan disana ia mendapat keterangan yang mencengangkan. Yang ia alami adalah akibat dari gerhana bulan yang bersamaan dengan berjejernya 9 planet secara beruturan. Well, tentu saja Neji gak tahu tentang hal kaya gituan.

Hiashi sendiri baru menyadari sesaat setelah ia pulang dari pesta. Saat itu, berita mengabarkan tentang gerhana bulan yang terjadi malam itu. Zaman dulu, berdasarkan tradisi di masa lalu pria Hyuuga tanpa pasangan harus terkurung seharian penuh dan bermeditasi di depan pedang suci. Tradisi ini bernama Hold The Heart. Hal ini, untuk mencegah perilaku mereka yang aneh bila mereka bertemu lawan jenis. Para pria yang sudah menikah umumnya tidak terpengaruh dengan efek ini. Yah, maklum siih peristiwa alam ini gak sering terjadi, akhirnya tradisi ini perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Huft, Hiashi mengerti kalo keponakannya ini gak pernah mau nyentuh si istri yang katanya sahabat semati sejak kecil, Wajar aja sih kalo keponakannya itu rada agresif, cuma itu loooooh…..kenapa siiiiiih Neji kemayu bangeeet. Kayak banci pasar yang sering geret-geret dirinya dulu sepulang sekolah karena dikira ingin mengambil tempat 'jajahannya'. Untung saja gak ada yang tahu tentang ini semua. "Jika tidak, mau ditaruh dimana mukakuuu" batin Hiashi sedih.


	15. Chapter 15

LUCKY LOVE

NEJI-TENTEN

_Hai-hai….lama ya gak update fic ini….semoga banyak yang suka dan masih mau baca..wkwkwkwkw…fic ini memang tidak berat dan banyak unsur komedinya…hahaha semoga bisa menghibur…..silakan read and review _

Hiashi terpaksa kembali mengambil alih pekerjaan Neji di kantor dan mengirimnya ke Mansion Hyuuga tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri. Ya iyalah….liat aja dari tingkah Tenten yang histeris gitu. Neji mengeluh kesal, kembali ke mansion yang menurutnya sangat kuno dan menyebalkan. Para tetua langsung menyambutnya, "Neji…kami sudah menduga kau pasti akan kembali setelah tadi malam gerhana. Kau pasti terpengaruh karena kau belum pernah tidur dengan istrimu kan?"sahut Rei. Neji tampak manyun tapi ia mengangguk lesu. Ia teringat perkataan Pamannya itu, "Makanya minum ekstra ****, laki minum ekstra ****!" sahut Hiashi berapi-api (kebakaraaaan rambutnya…wkwkwkwkwk). Ugh, ia langsung menghilangkan perkataan yang tidak masuk di akal itu dari pikirannya. Ya ampuuun, ini sungguh merepotkan. Neji paling benci jika harus balik sini, hedew, memperpendek umur dan kegantengan.

Tak lama datanglah seorang anak laki-laki memeluk Neji. "Waaaaa….papa Neji-sama datang…kemana mama Tenten-sama?". Neji berkedip sebentar lalu kegirangan dengan gaya centilnya, "IIIhhhh, Arashi udah gede bangetttt dehhhhh, eike sampe kaget! Malah cakep lagi (sambil mencolek dagu anak itu)". Tak lama setelah itu, sang anak langsung histeris seperti Tenten, "Huaaaaaaa…..Papa Neji-sama sereeeeeeemmmm mirip banciiiiiiiii!" sambil berlari ke dalam. Para tetua menganga heran, dalam hati pikiran mereka cuma 1, Neji butuh disembuhkan secara total dari sifat kebancian yang ia punya saat ini! Apapun yang terjadi, jika tidak maka nama klan akan hancur sampai tingkat terendah.

Neji pun sadar dari tingkahnya itu dan berkata, "Eh? Aku tadi bicara apa dan sama siapa ya?" Gubrak, seketika para tetua jatuh di tempat. Yuriko tersenyum masam, "Hmm, sepertinya efek gerhana itu justru merubahmu jadi tidak macho ya? Apa istrimu tahu?"tanyanya. Neji lalu teringat teriakan istrinya sebelum ia pergi ke kantor tadi. _"Tidaaaaak! Neji jadi banciiiiiii!". _

Ia tersenyum miris, "Mungkin sudah tapi pagi tadi sikapku masih normal, jadi ia mengira itu mimpi." Tetua yang lain pada manggut-manggut. Tak lama para pelayan langsung menarik Neji ke dalam rumah, "EEh? Aku mau dikemanakan?". Tetua tersenyum menyeramkan. "Meditasi!".

Neji langsung dimasukkan ke kamar mandi dan diharuskan berendam dalam, APA?! Jiwa kelelakian Neji berontak, di depannya ada bak mandi penuh kembang 7 rupa plus kelopak bunga sakura jadinya 8 rupa. Rei berkata dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Kau harus mandi dengan semua bunga-bunga itu dilanjutkan dengan mandi susu agar kau benar-benar bersih lalu pergi ke ruangan pedang suci untuk meditasi." Sumpah, Neji merasa kelelakiannya dipertanyakan. Masa ia harus mandi dengan kembang-kembang ini dan mandi susu siiih? Emang dia perempuan?

Neji melakukannya juga akhirnya dan eeeeh malah ketagihan. Ia menggosokkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan helaian kelopak bunga itu dan mencium baunya. Hmm, bikin rileks bak spa. Selanjutnya ia pun berendam dengan susu yang juga di ruangan itu sampe ketiduran. Well, para tetua mengetahui itu setelah 5 jam di kamar mandi dan Neji tidak keluar. Mereka sempat mengira ia bunuh diri di bathtub. Jadinya ia pun dibangunkan para tetua sebelum ia berganti baju dan ke ruangan pedang.

Sementara itu, Tenten rada cemas. Sudah jam 12 malam dan pria itu gak pulang-pulang? Hp Neji pun gak aktif, gawatz! Ia pun menelepon sang mertua yang tengah asyik ngorok hingga pria itu terjungkal dengan tidak elit. Tapi yah, namanya juga klan Hyuuga ia berusaha membuat gesturnya membaik kendati tidak bertemu dengan orangnya langsung. "Paman, apakah Neji bersama paman? Ia belum pulang dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa…"sahutnya cemas. Hm, bicaranya boleh saja berwibawa tapi rasa ngantuk mengalahkan kesadaran dan pria itu malah menjawab "Hn, dia tidak bersamaku saat ini. Apa itu saja? Kalau begitu selamat malam…". Kluk, telepon pun diputuskan.

Oke, Tenten ambil positive thinking. Neji super sibuk dan gak mau diinterupsi. Yah, ia juga pernah merasakan kemarahan Neji saat ia mengganggu Neji belajar agar bisa dapat beasiswa di luar negeri. Pria itu sempat ngambek dan gak bisa dihubungi bahkan jadi mengurung diri di kamar. Pria itu benar-benar gigih bahkan hanya keluar untuk sekolah, makan, dan tidur. Sayang, Neji lagi-lagi apes karena begitu ia mendapatkannya Hiashi tidak memperbolehkannya keluar negeri dengan alasan, ia gak mau calon pewarisnya kenapa-kenapa. Maklum deeh, post trauma syndrome. Gimana enggak, bayangin aja anak dan istri meninggal dalam 1 hari yang sama dan keesokan harinya saudara kembarnya juga ikutan nyusul. Meninggalkan Neji dan Hiashi sendirian. Wajar aja kan, pria itu paranoid kendati wajahnya datar-datar aja.

Pertanyaan di benak Tenten terjawab saat Kou datang untuk memasak keesokan paginya. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Neji sedang diberikan tugas oleh Hiashi untuk kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga. Tenten mengerutkan kening, mengapa semalam pria itu gak cerita apa-apa? Tak lama pintu diketuk, dan taraaaa….panjang umur baru aja diceritain eh si Hiashi nongol depan pintu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku cuma mau bilang Neji kuutus ke mansion Hyuuga. Tenang aja, dia aman kok". Tenten lalu bertanya, "Terus mengapa semalam paman tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku khawatir padanya."

Hiashi menaikkan salah satu keningnya dan tertawa, "Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali menantu. Maaf…maaf, seingat paman kau hanya bertanya apa suamimu bersamaku atau gak? Kau tidak bertanya apa aku tahu Neji dimana, jadi gak kuberitahu. Lagipula kau menelepon sudah malam sekali dan aku sangat mengantuk saat itu." Grrr, sumpah Tenten merasa saat itu Hiashi sama menyebalkan dengan sang ayah yang konyol itu. Huft, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menelepon Neji karena peraturan di Mansion itu adalah tidak boleh membawa alat komunikasi ke sana demi menjaga tradisi. Bahkan hp yang ia dan Neji bawa sampe-sampe disita. My Goooodd! Ia sama sekali tidak boleh memakai hp kecuali saat ia akan pergi keluar. Alasan klasik, biar gampang mencari bila ia hilang. Ya ampuuun, emang dia ini anak SD yang gampang diculiiiiik?

Ia jadi bingung, apakah ia akan menjenguk Neji di mansion Hyuuga atau tidak. Terutama karena pria itu gak pernah memberitahu apa-apa tentang perginya ia ke sana. Yah, Tenten rada cemas juga sihh, eit sebagai sahabat lo…jangan macam-macam! Tenten mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan Neji saja dulu, mengingat kenangan gak enak di mansion. Ah, ia lebih baik ke rumah sakit karena banyak pasien yang menunggu.

Balik ke Neji yang terkurung berdua saja dengan pedang Hyuuga. Ia tampak serius untuk bermeditasi. Well, emang udah lama sih dia tidak bermeditasi senikmat ini. Neji memang paling suka bermeditasi namun karena kesibukan perusahaan, ia jarang melakukannya. Ia juga melakukan meditasi setiap pagi saat ia dan istrinya menginap di mansion ini, namun itu sebenarnya untuk meredakan kemarahan karena sikap tidur Tenten yang barbar selalu membuatnya tergeser jauh atau memar akibat tendangan istri tomboynya saat tidur. Ah, ia memang harus mengakui…ia merindukan Tenten saat ini.

Yah sudah lumayan lama juga ia berada di sini, terhitung sejak pulang kantor sore kemarin hingga hari ini. Neji yang entah sudah berapa lama meditasi tidak menyadari waktu cepat berlalu dan hari semakin gelap alias malam namun ruangan itu memang tidak memiliki perubahan yang berarti. Ini semua karena pedang Hyuuga yang menjadikan ruangan itu tetap terang-benderang dengan sinar yang konstan. Pedang yang terikat oleh rantai itu, terlihat berwarna kebiruan menyerap sinar yang keluar dari tubuh Neji saat meditasi. Byaakugan Neji entah mengapa terlihat aktif walaupun kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat.

Sayangnya meditasi itu, harus terputus saat petir menyambar mansion Hyuuga yang terkenal megah itu dan mematikan seluruh sumber cahaya. Hal ini membuat isi mansion sangat panik dan terdengar keributan di setiap tempat. Ada yang teriak "Tidaaaaaakkkkk, padahal sudah bayar uang listrik kok matiiiii!" atau "Tidaaaaaakkkk, gardu belakang pasti meletus!" atau "Tidaaaakkkk, gensetnya pasti tidak nyala". Oke, klarifikasi dulu. Mansion Hyuuga udah pake listrik looo (gak pake obor lagi….mengingat beberapa dekade hampir ada insiden kebakaran). Para tetua berkumpul dan menenangkan satu sama lain beserta pelayan.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…"sahut salah satu tetua. "Neji…gagal?"sahut Yuriko ragu. Tidak lama kemudian, seluruh lampu menyala namun terdengarlah bunyi teriakan seorang Neji. Mereka segera berlari ke arah ruangan meditasi dan menemukan Neji yang tersambar petir dalam keadaan meditasi. Para tetua kaget namun tak berani mendekat. Saat Neji membuka matanya, seluruh sinar tubuhnya hilang. Ia tampak kaget melihat para tetua yang tampak terkejut dan takut, karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah 3 kali tersambar petir hingga baju yang ia pakai hangus.

"Nak…pulanglah…meditasimu selesai…."sahut Yuriko. Neji mengerutkan kening, "benarkah?". Mereka serempak mengangguk, Neji mengangguk saja lalu bersiap-siap pulang. Untung saja ia tidak ditahan lama-lama di mansion kuno itu. Ia lalu menelepon Tenten. "Tenten, aku jemput ya…aku akan mentraktirmu!"sahutnya dari telepon saat ia akan menjemput Tenten.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" sahut Tenten lebay. Hinata yang datang menggantikan shift terkejut. "Kenapa kau sangat gembira?". Tenten tersenyum usil, "Neji mentraktirku….uhuyy, malam ini aku mau makan enak". Shizune yang kebetulan baru selesai shift juga heran, "Lho, bukannya kalian memang udah nikah ya? Emang dia gak pernah traktir kamu?". Tenten cemberut, "Huft, Neji itu peliittt…ia sangat jarang mau diajak keluar. Kalo pun keluar selalu di restoran mahal, aku kan tidak begitu doyan. Aku sih yang simpel aja, seperti bakpao dan mie pangsit. Ah, aku ingin makan bakpao dan mie pangsit tapi ia pasti gak mau diajak makan makanan itu…". Hinata terkikik mendengar penjelasan Tenten. "Memangnya apa salahnya sih makan makanan itu? Aku kan cuma makan 50 porsi pangsit dan 20 bakpao, memang apa salahnya coba? Lagian dia kan kaya, masa traktir gitu gak bisa….?"tanya Tenten lanjut. Oke sekarang teman-temannya mengerti kenapa Neji gak pernah mau traktir tenten, ia sangat rakus.

Neji menjemput Tenten di rumah sakit. "Kamu gak apa-apa? Kamu agak pucat Neji?"sahut Tenten yang menyadari keadaan Neji tidak begitu baik walau Neji biasa saja. Neji menggeleng pelan. "O iya, apa yang kau lakukan di mansion? Kau tidak mengabariku…kukira kau diculik lagi. Untung saja paman Hiashi memberitahuku." Neji mendadak tegang mendengar perkataan Tenten, bisa gawat kan kalo ketahuan dia punya jiwa bencong?. "Hanya urusan kecil saja kok, jangan khawatir. Nah ayo kita pergi makan. Aku sudah lapar." Sesuai janji mereka makan di tempat makan Cina favorit Tenten. Yah seperti biasa, Tenten memborong makanan untuk dimakan sementara suaminya geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu tetap langsing sementara makan seperti ini dalam porsi banyak, hingga ia sadar kalo latihan beladiri Tenten yang membuatnya tetap memiliki body gitar Spanyol.

Entah mengapa, badan Neji tiba-tiba tidak enak. Belum lagi dengan kondisi jalan baru yang mereka ambil karena ada perbaikan di jalur yang biasa mereka lewati untuk sampai ke rumah. Tenten dalam keadaan tertidur dan Neji tidak berani membangunkan hingga membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dan membuat mobil jalan ke tepi jurang. Tenten yang terbangun dengan benturan kaget melihat Neji yang pucat dan kondisi mobil mereka yang oleng. Ia segera menarik Neji keluar dari mobil sehingga mobil mereka jatuh ke sana.

Untungnya mereka tidak terluka, tapi mereka tepatnya Tenten baru sadar kalo mereka tersesat. Ada hutan-hutan yang banyak di sana. Hedew, sungguh mengerikan dan merepotkan. Belum lagi badan Neji yang lemas terpaksa membuatnya harus memapah suaminya pelan-pelan mencari tempat penginapan. Setelah, berjalan agak lama mereka menemukan hotel tapi….itu hotel penginapan 'melati' (hehehehe, yang buat itu tuuuuuhhh). "Neji….kamu jangan mati dooong, bertahanlaaaahhh."sahutnya sambil membawa sang pria ikut masuk.

Mereka disambut cewek centil bermake up tebal. "Ah, selamat malam. Mau berapa kamar?" sahutnya sambil menatap pria ganteng yang dipapah Tenten. Cewek itu sampe menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Maaf ya, saya pesan satu kamar sekarang!"sahut Tenten galak.. Fuuh, untung saja ia masih membawa tas mereka saat ia menarik Neji keluar. Setelah mendapat kunci, mereka segera menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Sepanjang kamar terdengar suara-suara erotis bersahutan. Grr, Tenten sangat kesal dibuatnya.

Ia membaringkan Neji dan kemudian mengambil kompres di dahinya. Pria itu ternyata demam hingga keringat berjatuhan di dahi dan leher. Neji mengerang-ngerang dan membuat Tenten khawatir. Ia tidak punya banyak obat di tasnya. Herannya yang ia bawa malah sirup turun panas untuk anak-anak. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa memberikan itu pada Neji tapi Neji meludahkannya. Tenten yang tidak sabaran lalu meminum obatnya dan meminumkan pada Neji sebagai gantinya. Dasar neji, dalam keadaan tidak sadarpun ia masih sempat melumat bibir Tenten sebentar sebelum tidur nyenyak. Tenten? Jangan tanya semerah apa ia sekarang karena ia yang memulai mencium neji pertama.

Subuh tiba dan neji terbangun melihat Tenten tertidur sambil duduk disampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat ia akan memindahkan istrinya itu ia terkejut karena gadis itu terbangun. "Kau sudah bangun?"sahutnya. Neji mengangguk tipis. "Syukurlaah, nah sekarang buka bajumu, lalu lap dengan handuk dan ganti dengan ini." Tenten beranjak dan mengambil baju piyama tipis dari hotel. Neji lalu membuka bajunya dan menuju ke arah istrinya dan memegang tangan Tenten dan membuatnya melotot, "Eh? Kamu kenapa?"tanya tenten. "Terima kasih, kamu mau merawatku."

Tenten tersenyum tipis "Sama-sama…nah..hmpp". Tenten ditarik masuk ke dalam pelukan dada bidang Neji (beneran bidang bo…tanpa bajuuu….). Pelukannya lama juga cuy 10 menit tapi…masalahnya bukan itu karena masalahnya adalah ribut-ribut di hotel itu. Ternyata…jeng-jeng.-jeng-jeng…ada sidak polisi pada mereka yang berbuat mesum di hotel itu. Neji dan Tenten terkejut melihat polisi meringkus mereka. "Apa-apaan ini? "sahut Neji. Polisi itu malah menjawab, "Sudah ikut saja…kalian ini sudah berbuat nista di sini. Mari kita ke kantor". Tenten sungguh kesal sekali karena hanya ini hotel yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Mau gak mau mereka diangkut polisi meski dengan perlawanan Tenten "Aku tidak mau…aku kan tidak ngapa-ngapain…lagian dia suamiku kok." Yah apa daya, mereka tetap diangkut.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka diminta keterangan. Tentu saja mereka berkata mereka sudah menikah. "Pak…kami sudah menikah pak. Dia Neji Hyuuga, masa bapak gak kenal sih sama keluarga Hyuuga?"sahut Tenten melawan. Kepala polisi manggut-manggut, "Saya tidak peduli anda siapa tapi kalo memang udah nikah mana buktinya?". Glek, oke mereka gak bawa bukti pernikahan mereka. "Maaf pak, bukti pernikahan kami ada di rumah"sahut Neji pelan. "Tapi saya akan menelepon, orang untuk memberikan bukti itu pada bapak"sahutnya kalem.

Yah seperti biasanya….Hyuuga Hiashi emang gak bisa kalo subuh-subuh. Neji menelepon dengan tenang meski hati sudah dag dig dug gak jelas. Neji akhirnya punya ide lain, "Aku akan menelepon Kou". Kou adalah pelayan favorit Neji namun ternyata ia masih ngambek karena perilaku Neji terakhir kali hingga terpaksa Tenten yang berbicara. "Paman, tolonglah…kami ada di kantor polisi dan mereka tidak percaya kami sudah menikah…Padahal….bisa sajakan…kami membuat cucu di sini.." Neji cukup kaget mendengar perkataan asal Tenten itu. Tenten hanya tertawa saja melihat Neji yang terlihat kesal padanya.

Oke, mendengar kata cucu nampaknya cukup manjur buat Hiashi Hyuuga. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah datang ke kantor polisi dengan membawa surat nikah dan seluruh hal yang meneguhkan identitas Neji. "Lihat…..ini buktinya…ia benar-benar putraku dan ia menantuku..Mereka sudah menikah tau! Beraninya kalian menghancurkan keinginanku untuk mendapat cucu. Asal kalian tau…mereka susah sekali untuk bisa melakukan dan kalian menghancurkan kesempatan tersebut?! Kalo sampe menantuku tidak hamil-hamil…maka kalian kutuntut!". Ups Tenten terlihat syok mendengar perkataan itu. Oke, Neji terpaksa turun tangan dan menyelesaikan kemarahan sang Paman. Para polisi berojigi minta maaf karena meragukan keterangan Neji.

Hiashi bersungut-sungut, "Kalian sih, kenapa gak bikin anak di rumah sendiri ajah sih? Atau di villa paman, kan paman punya banyak? Kenapa harus di hotel melati coba?! Lihat, kan gagal hasilnya!". Sebenarnya Neji ingin ketawa melihat ekspresi sang paman yang kaya anak kecil ngambek tapi ia tahan dan Tenten menimpali, "Ehm, cuma pengen sensasi doang kok Paman….". Hiashi melotot kejam, "APA?!".

_Sedikit cuapcuap…._

_Saya sedikit kesal karena ada seorang review yang berkomentar tidak terkait fanfic yang saya buat. Saya sih gak bermasalah dengan kritik karena menurut saya tiap orang ada pandangan berbeda tapi tolong kalo bukan terkait dengan isi cerita fanficnya lebih baik anda jangan taroh di review. Kirim pesan PM lebih baik, karena itu akan menghargai pengarangnya. Lagipula tidak etis jika unek-unek pribadi dibawa-bawa masuk ke review yang jelas-jelas gak ada sangkut pautnya. Jadi jika memang keberatan dengan saya, ya PM tapi kalo keberatan dengan isi ceritanya silakan komentar sesuai fanficnya (karena itu memang fungsinya). Mohon jadi review yang bijak…terima kasih._


	16. Chapter 16

Dalam hati Hiashi bertanya-tanya, "Duh, kapan sih mereka bisa khilaf dan melakukannya? Kan lumayan, masa depan keluarga bisa berlanjut…."sahutnya sambil mengurut dada. Sesampainya di rumah, Hiashi Hyuuga lalu kembali menasehati mereka panjang kali lebar. "Aku gak mau tahu! Pokoknya cucuku harus dibuat, kalo tidak kalian cerai dan rambut Neji akan kupotong!"sahut sang paman dengan marah.

Tenten dan Neji juga sangat kaget mendengar keputusan itu. Tenten bersikeras dengan keputusan aneh bin ajaib itu. "Cerai sih oke…tapi rambut Neji dipotooooong?! Gak boleh, paman….". Neji agak bingung dengan keputusan yang terakhir, "Ehm, sebentar paman…maksudnya rambut saya dipotong itu apa?". Hiashi melipat tangannnya dan berkata, "Kamu….tidak berhak jadi Hyuuga! Masa menghamili Tenten aja gak bisa? Jangan-jangan kamu masih bencong ya?" Astaga….ups rahasia Neji terbongkar, untung saja Tenten gak ngeh sama sekali.

"Paman, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rambutku, lagipula…apa paman berani melawan para tetua? Aku sih senang-senang saja potong rambut tapi mengingat aku memiliki Byaakugan (sambil mengaktifkan lalu mematikan lagi), apa itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kemampuan ini dan para tetua?". Grrr, sial Hiashi tahu sih Neji pandai bernegosiasi tapi ia tidak menyangka keponakan satu-satunya ini membuatnya terjebak. Iya sih kalo ia membuat Neji memotong rambutnya maka bukan hanya Tenten yang mengamuk tapi juga seluruh tetua Hyuuga yang sangat membanggakan keponakannya itu.

Huft, mentang-mentang ganteng, mentang-mentang rambutnya halus (ini sih kata Tenten), mentang-mentang punya Byaakugan ("Jaga baik-baik kemampuan ini, Hiashi! Awas kalo dia kenapa-kenapa"teriakan para tetua terdengar seolah menjebol gendang telinga), mentang-mentang keluargaku satu-satunya hiks (setelah istri dan anak serta saudara kembarnya meninggal dalam jeda 1 hari, mewek deeeeh). Iya siiih, gitu-gitu Neji emang anak penurut bahkan setelah ia melarang anak itu sekolah diluar karena traumanya yang terlalu besar. Neji tetap manut sama Hiashi (meski sempat ngambek dulu).

Neji mencoba negosiasi lagi, "Paman, kami masih harus belajar menjadi orang tua…bukankah mendidik anak itu tidak mudah? Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik seperti ayahku dan juga paman yang selama ini membesarkanku." Huaaaaaa…Pria kelewat mateng itu serasa pengen nangis kejer mendengar perkataan (sok) bijak Neji tapi tetap ditahannya dengan wajah yang stoic. "Baiklah, kalian sekarang pulang saja…kalian sudah kumaafkan…tapi ingat jangan bikin cucuku di tempat aneh kaya tadi doooong! Masa cucu seorang Hyuuga dibuat dihotel melati pake acara disidak pula? Neji bukankah kau juga sudah mempunyai pulau pribadi kan? Mengapa kalian tidak berlibur saja di sana….sekalian buat cucuku di sana. Supaya ia makin berbudi, ganteng atau cantik, pintar, rajin menabung, pandai bela diri, taat berlatih, rendah hati dan tidak sombong. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, kalian harus segera bulan madu 2 minggu depan. Neji, kau sementara ini tinggal bersamaku karena kau harus lembur mengerjakan semua tugas yang telah kau tinggalkan. Mengerti?"

Tenten sedikit lega, setidaknya gak bakal disuruh buat anak segera. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang suami. "Ganbatte Neji! Muah" Tenten lalu mengecup pipi Neji sebelum ia akhirnya diantar pulang oleh supir Hiashi. Hiashi tersenyum tipis melihat muka Neji memerah, "Hmm, lumayan ada peningkatan…seharusnya ciumnya dibibir looo!"godanya. Neji kembali jadi stoic "Paman apa-apaan sih? Baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu ke kantor."sahutnya sambil bergegas ke kamarnya dahulu. Ia lalu berhenti sebentar, "Paman…."sahutnya pelan. Hiashi mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa?". Neji tersenyum lalu berbalik sambil berojigi "Arigato gozaimas!"sahutnya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar. Hiashi hanya tersenyum. "Neji memang mirip denganmu kak.."sahutnya sambil mengingat Hizashi saudara kembarnya sekaligus ayah Neji.

Well, hari itu Neji kembali masuk kantor dan berkutat di belakang meja kerjanya yang memiliki dokumen bertumpuk. Ia bahkan belum sempat makan jika saja, Kou yang mengantar makanan padanya tidak datang. Kou yang mendengar kabar dari Hiashi cukup lega. Neji bukan lagi si bencong. Pria itu bahkan meminta maaf padanya saat ia memasuki ruangan kerja Neji. Yah walaupun Neji juga agak murung siiih karena gak bisa merasakan minuman ajaib Tenten itu. Well, Kou sendiri sebenarnya sudah pernah mencoba meniru cara membuat minuman itu tapi entah kenapa jawabannya pasti selalu "Hueeeek", "Eneeeeg", "Gak enak paman..", "Pasti bukan Tenten yang bikin..rasanya beda…campurannya gak pas", "kurang esensinya" dan entah komentar aneh lainnya.

Well, Neji tetaplah Neji. Ia adalah orang yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya kendati mulutnya masih bekerja untuk mengolah makanan. "Waman..awu mofih wapal…bifa bawakam wam waima (Paman, aku masih lapar…bisa bawakan yang lainnya?)". Oke, well Neji kan sudah tidak makan hampir 30 jam tidak termasuk dengan suapan Tenten, maka wajar saja ia jadi rakus. Pria itu mengangguk setuju. Ah, Kou senang sekali bila Neji memakan makanannya. Rasanya hidupnya seperti bertambah 20 tahun. Berbagai makanan rumahan menjadi santapan Neji di kantor itu hingga menjelang malam (lagi).

Neji menghembuskan napas, "Hedew, hari ini harus tinggal dengan paman lagi…". Neji pun pulang dengan muka sangat kusut bak baju tak disetrika. Herannya tetap aja karyawannya masih mau genit-genitan sambil kedip-kedip gak jelas saat ia menuju parkiran. Entah karena ia bosan atau memang gak peka, ia lalu berpesan pada satpam kantor. Satpam kantor lalu memberi tahu pada para karyawan cewek itu seperti ini, "Pak Neji berpesan, kalian sebaiknya periksa ke dokter mata sekarang. Kelilipan kalian nampaknya parah dan takutnya nanti bisa belekan (itu tuh sakit mata yang sampe kotorannya itu lengket banget). Jangan menyebarkan sakit mata kalian pada karyawan lain". Tau apa? Rasanya karyawan cewek itu mau pingsan karena merasa Neji perhatiin mereka. Waduuuh, emang susah jadi cowok ganteng.

Lembur di rumah memang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia bahkan melakukannya sembari melakukan ritual dragon keeper pada Tenten. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, ia sempat melihat lemarinya dan terlihat jubah kebesaran Hyuuga itu. Jubah turun-temurun yang dipakai oleh pamannya dan ayahnya saat mereka mengawasi tunangan mereka. Saat ia mengelus baju itu, telepon dari Tenten mengagetkannya.

"Halo…"seru neji pendek. Suara Tenten yang ceriwis itu langsung menyapa telinga. "Nejiiiiiiiiii! Kau sudah makan? Jangan terlambat makan, segera tidur ya? Kau kan baru sakit, semalam saja kau demam sampe segitu….jangan paksakan…".hahahaha sahabatnya emang cerewet…apalagi dia memang seorang dokter. Pastilah dia sangat khawatir pada Neji. Buktinya saat ia tahu ada ritual dragon keeper, pastilah Tenten langsung mengusirnya dengan alasan takut diintip padahal ia tahu cewek tomboy itu gak mau Neji sakit. Kendatipun itu memang saat terlemah Neji yang dulu sempat membuat Tenten bisa ngelus-ngelus rambut halus Neji sampe lama. Neji tertawa saat ia ingat kenangan itu setelah ia membaca diary Tenten.

2 minggu terlewati namun ternyata masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, karena Hiashi gak mau dibilang ingkar janji maka ia minta Neji untuk pergi pertemuan klien di luar negeri bersama Tenten. Neji justru sangat senang banget karena si paman susah banget ngasih liburan ke luar negeri kecuali kalo soal bisnis, itupun harus wajib menunjukkan dokumen-dokumen terkait pada pria itu. Kali ini, negara yang dituju adalah Belanda, alasan simple karena sekarang lagi dalam keadaan musim dingin jadi bisa reproduksi dengan baik. "Ya ampuuun, paman segitu maksanya siiih"sahut Neji sambil mijit-mijit kepalanya sendiri.

Ia sih kasian sama Tenten yang terlalu banyak mengorbankan diri. Apalagi saat tahu kalo istrinya itu juga bakal pergi karena menjadi utusan rumah sakit dalam rangka pelatihan dokter. Tenten yang baru saja pulang dari shift paginya berbaring di sofa. "Ugh, capeeeek….ah ya Neji kemana rencananya kita akan bulan madu?"tanya Tenten antusias. Kening neji berkerut, "Hmm? Kau tertarik melakukannya?"tak lama seringaian maut pria itu keluar. Tenten salah tingkah, "Eh….bukaaaaan…kau tahu maksudku kan minggu depan aku ada pelatihan luar kota juga jadi gak bisa ikut. Padahal aku ingin banget jalan-jalan, kalo kau ada bisa ngajak aku kabur…wkekeke…." Neji geleng-geleng kepala, "Ck, kau masih saja suka iseng, kita gak perlu bulan madu. Lagipula kepergianku hanya untuk membicarakan bisnis, paman hanya tidak enak saja karena ia merasa menghancurkan bulan madu kita sehingga menjadikannya sekalian ajang bulan madu buat kita di Belanda. "

"Apa? Belanda? Kebetulan sekali, pelatihanku diadakan di sana. Sekalian saja kita berangkat bareng-bareng biar paman gak curiga."sahutnya cerdik. Neji tersenyum kecil, Tenten memang selalu cerdik bila ingin usil. Tenten lalu bertanya tentang pulau pribadi Neji karena penasaran, "Oh ya, paman sempat berkata kalau kau punya pulau pribadi. Apa pulau pribadimu ada di daerah Belanda atau Eropa?". Neji mengangguk, "Hmm, aku memang punya beberapa pulau pribadi yang aku beli secara resmi dari pemerintah dan satu pulau pribadi eksklusif milik keluarga Hyuuga." Tenten mengangguk, "Gile…..aku tau sih kamu kaya tapi baru tahu kamu punya pulau pribadi juga." Neji jadi tertarik, "Oh ya, apa kau jadi tertarik pada suami gantengmu ini?"sahut Neji bercanda namun cukup deg-degan menunggu jawaban Tenten.

Istrinya itu malah tertawa keras, "Hahahahahahahahahaha….Ya ampun, Neji…kau aneh sekali sih…kan yang maksa buat aku nikahin kamu kan kamu sendiri walau aku sudah nolak sampe matiiiiii….Biar gimanapun kamu kan kamu sahabatku, rasanya aneh aja gitu tiba-tiba jadi suami….tapi untunglah tidak ada yang berubah setelahnya…..ugggghh (Tenten meregangkan lengannya) Ah aku mau mandi sore dulu..". Tenten lalu beranjak meninggalkan Neji yang penuh pikiran. "Semoga saja…kali ini tidak aneh-aneh lagi…" Neji pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka berangkat ke bandara di antar Hiashi yang sebelumnya cukup bikin satu bandara panik karena memerintahkan seluruh pesawat diinspeksi mendadak agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Habisnya, Neji dan Tenten memutuskan untuk naik pesawat umum bukan jet pribadi.

Neji menghembuskan napasnya melihat sang paman yang sering dilihatnya tenang itu tampak cemas dan cerewet pada petugas bandara untuk berhati-hati agar tidak ada kecelakaan. Ya ampuuun mereka kan sudah pengalaman…kenapa juga si Hiashi jadi aneh gitu ya. Tenten cekikikan melihat paman mertuanya yang tampak panik, "Neji…pamanmu sangat menyayangimu ya…liat…sampe petugas bandara aja dicerewetin…hihihihihi". Suara pengumuman menyadarkan mereka sudah saatnya naik pesawat. Neji menggenggam tangan istrinya menuju antrian, "Ayo, Ten…ntar kita kehilangan pesawat!". Tenten menggerutu, "Iya bawel…duuh ngapain juga kamu gandeng aku? Emang aku anak kecil mudah hilang?"tanya gadis itu kesal. "Nggak, tapi aku kenal kamu….kamu tuh suka usil di saat-saat terakhir. Udah deh…ayo!"sahut Neji cepat.

Well, sesuai rencana liat saja…mereka sudah disambut musim dingin di Belanda. Tenten sedikit kesal karena gagal menyaksikan bunga tulip yang lagi mekar. Sementara suaminya, oh lupakan….Neji hanya harus berpikir bahwa tidak ada akal-akalan sang paman untuk membuatnya menghamili Tenten, mengingat pamannya itu pengen banget liat cucu. "Nejiiiiii…..kenapa sih harus musim dingin? Aku kan mau liat tulip"sahutnya pada Neji setelah tiba di Belanda. Neji mendengus, "Wajarlah…sekarang kan musim dingin…mana ada tulip tumbuh! (Geblek)"

Ups tentu saja sang istri mendengarnya dan langsung meninggalkannya di bandara dengan taksi menuju hotel tempat pelatihannya berlangsung. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudahlah….dasar cewek labil!". Sekedar informasi, mereka tidak menginap di tempat yang sama. Neji memilih untuk tinggal di rumah sang ayah di Belanda (konon itu rumah pas mereka bulan madu cuy, alias waktu bikin bayi Neji….hahahahahaha). Tenten? Oh dia memilih menginap di tempat pelatihannya, sambil jalan-jalan. Oh ya, saat ini Tenten yang kecapekan sudah tertidur nyenyak di hotel (sebenarnya milik keluarga Hyuuga, cuma Tenten gak tahu dan Neji gak nyadar kalo itu hotel milik papanya dulu…wkwkwkwkw).

Neji yang tiba langsung menghubungi Hiashi mengingat sang paman selalu cerewet memastikan bahwa ia harus menelepon tepat saat turun pesawat tapi yaaaaaa….sudahlah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Dering telepon di rumah Hyuuga berbunyi nyaring, jam 10 malem membuat Hiashi yang tadinya cemas sedikit terobati begitu tahu si Neji yang nelpon. Yup, Hyuuga Hiashi gak bisa tidur karena tahu keponakannya ada di belahan dunia lain (gak bisa diawasin seenaknya hahahahahahahaha). "Nejiiiiii! Kau sudah sampai? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana meetingnya?" Astaga…sungguh banyak pertanyaan pamannya itu, mana yang harus dijawab duluan. Neji terkekeh kecil, "Paman aku baru sampai….Tidak lama, hanya sedikit delay saat transit tadi…jangan khawatir…..Aku sudah makan dan meetingnya besok pagi. Meetingnya besok kok. Oke paman…huaaaaahemmm, aku tidur dulu ya…bye" dan tuut, Neji mematikan hpnya.

Huft padahal Hiashi pengen memastikan kalo malam ini kudu harus bikin cucu dulu sebelum tidur. Ia menggerutu kecil, "Awas kalo gak bikin juga! Masa cucuku dibikin di hotel melati trus pake acara sidak? Apa kata dunia?" Sebenarnya ia pengen nyoba untuk ngasih obat perangsang ama Neji tapi karena punya byaakugan pasti ketahuan deh. Sementara untuk Tenten….hiiiiii Hiashi gak berani mengingat peristiwa di mansion Hyuuga malah bikin menantunya itu maniak rambut.

Yah, walaupun dapat dipastikan Nejilah yang bakal pertama diserang terlebih dahulu mengingat kata keponakannya bahwa Tenten sangat memuja kehalusan rambutnya bak sutra (ngalah-ngalahin model sampo booo! Dirinya aja kalah dan sempat dicela ubanan hingga ia membeli merek cat rambut ***** untuk menghitamkan rambut). Ia masih mengingat bagaimana wajah tetua yang kesal saat menceritakan peristiwa tak mengenakkan itu.


	17. Chapter 17

LUCKY LOVE

TENTEN-NEJI (HYUUGA PAIR)

Balik ke Tenten yang sudah bangun subuh-subuh dan bersiap lari pagi atau mungkin berpikir tentang keusilan baru. Gak jadi ah….mending siap-siap ja deh…..hari itu pelatihan dokter diikuti Tenten dengan tenang…hahaha…ia melupakan niatnya itu setelah tahu bahwa ada briefing pagi-pagi dari panitia. Tenten jadi mengomel sendiri dalam hati, padahal ia ingin membangunkan Neji pagi-pagi wkwkwkwkw.

Suasana yang aneh dengan salju yang ada entah mengapa hujan bisa turun di Belanda, disertai petir pula. Hedew…..cukup bikin Tenten deg-degan setengah hidup. Apalagi cincin kawinnya dengan Neji yang berwarna ungu itu sering bersinar-sinar. Entah apa maksudnya. Pelatihan dokter itu diikutinya dengan pikiran yang terbelah.

Di tempat lain, ternyata Neji yang sedang rapat di suatu restoran ternyata terkena masalah. Neji dan pengunjung gedung disandera oleh sekelompok penjahat kelas kakap. Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang Neji dan berniat untuk membunuh pria itu dalam sebuah kecelakaan bom. Neji sendiri disandera setelah ia dibius oleh salah satu perampok di toilet setelah selesai buang air kecil. Saat bangun, ia merasa sangat pusing dan terkejut mengetahui badannya terantai besi berat. Ia pun berusaha berontak tapi para penjahat malah sinis. "Hehehhehehe….Hyuuga, aku dengar kau punya kekuatan ya….yah tapi sayang kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya karena kau sudah kurantai….". Belum cukup, kepalanya juga dikarungi dan dirantai bak tahanan yang bakal dihukum mati.

Saat itu ia mencoba mengaktifkan kekuatannya namun sia-sia tak ada yang kelihatan. Ternyata lebih buruk mereka juga mengikatkan kain penutup mata ketat di mata Neji. Saat itu Neji mendengar percakapan mereka, "Persiapkan semua…kumpulkan para sandera, bila para polisi menolak untuk menuruti keinginan kita maka satu persatu mereka kita bunuh.". Di sekitarnya Neji merasa sepi tapi di luar ruangan itu terdengar keributan kepanikan.

"Kyaaaa…ampun…jangan bunuh saya.."teriak seorang ibu. Di dekatnya tampak seorang anak kecil umur 2 tahun yang herannya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Salah satu dari perampok itu kesal dan menembak lantai hingga ibu itu menangis semakin keras. Anak itu tetap tenang hingga sang perampok menarik lolipop di mulut anak itu. Segera saja sang anak langsung menangis melengking keras, "Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."busyet saking kerasnya kaca sampe pecah semua. Perampok lain memukuli anak buahnya, "Dasar Bego….gini nih caranya…." Langsung aja tuh anak mulutnya dilakban…busyet daaaaahhh.

Di luar para polisi udah berkumpul sambil teriak, "Woy…nyerah gak! Kalo gak…kita maksa nih…kalian gak bakal selamat….". Pemimpin perampok malah senyum-senyum gila, "Emang kenapa….kita gak takut…"tak lama terdengarlah tembakan. Pelayan hotel yang malang, menjadi korban pertama luka tembak tapi sebenarnya sih yang bikin luka parah karena pas ditembak dia lagi megang gelas kaca dan pecahan kacanya kena di kaki…Sebenarnya kasian siiiiih tapi lucu karena pelayannya pake latah, "Aduh mama sakit….aduh mama sakit….." udah gitu ia ditendang keluar sama si penjahat setelah sedikit dibius jadi agak teler dehh. Untung aja gak ditembak langsung ama polisi.

Di ruangan lain yang dijaga sangat ketat berisi Neji yang berusaha menjadi Houdini yang melarikan diri dari rantai-rantai yang mengikat dirinya tapi gagal. Saat-saat seperti ini dirinya jadi ingat sang istri yang entah bagaimana pasti punya cara melarikan diri. Huft, dia jadi ingat kalo handphonenya masih ada di saku celananya….hehehehehe. Meski dirantai Neji berusaha untuk menghubungi sang istri tapi sayang gagal, ia cuma bisa terhubung tapi Tenten gak ngangkat telepon.

Ya iyalah, si Tenten sedang sibuk dengerin penjelasan superpanjang yang sebenarnya agak membosankan hingga telepon dari Neji datang. Sial karena teman sampingnya sangat suka berdiskusi tentang materi yang dibicarakan maka ia tidak menjawab. Tenten mengerti…hahahaha pasti pria itu sedang bosan dan ingin mengajaknya kabur. Wkwkwk…boleh juga.

Ia pun keluar saat istirahat dan menyusul Neji dengan menggunakan GPS namun ia cukup terkejut saat menemukan gedung tempat tujuannya malah dikelilingi polisi. Well, Tenten pun nyelinap lewat jendela (maklum mantan siswa senang bolos tapi selalu ketahuan Neji). Ia menemukan para pria berjaga-jaga di luar saat itu cincinnya berkedip-kedip tambah cepat. Oke, nampaknya tuh cincin bisa dipakai sebagai penunjuk keberadaan Neji karena selanjutnya ia bisa menemukan seseorang tertutup kepalanya dengan hp milik Neji yang digenggam dan tentu saja Tenten mengenali rambut halus yang sampai dipinggang itu.

Tenten segera saja membuka penutup kepala Neji beserta penutup mata serta lakban. "Tenten, kau datang?"tanya Neji. Tenten mengerutkan kening, "Ya? Tentu saja, apalagi cincin ini berkedip aneh dari tadi. Jadi aku mengecek GPS dan melacakmu. Eh tahunya kau sudah ditangkap. Kenapa sih kok bisa?" Neji malah bertanya pada Tenten, "Mana cincin itu sahutnya sambil mendekat ke arah Tenten." Tenten memberikan tangan kanannya sementara Neji berbalik dan menggapai tangan Tenten ke arah rantai. Seketika semacam laser keluar dan memotong rantai-rantai itu. Tenten hampir saja berteriak histeris jika saja Neji tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Ssssst, diam…nanti akan kuceritakan padamu tentang cincin ini." Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Neji lalu menyisir ruangan untuk mencari bom yang akan diledakkan dan menemukan benda itu berada di bawah meja dekat para sandera. "Tenten, kita harus segera menyelamatkan para sandera….bom itu ada di bawah meja dekat para sandera." Istrinya melotot, "Apa? Bagaimana caranya coba?". Neji memandangnya intens, "Oh, Neji pliss jangan katakan ini sama dengan yang aku pikirkan? Aku gak mau"kata Tenten.

"Ayolah…di sana ada bom tau…kau mau kita mati hah?" tanya pria itu cemberut. Satu titik terang muncul di kepala Tenten, "Oke…tapi aku mau kau memasak makanan untukku…."sahut Tenten. "Whaat? Duuh sempat-sempatnya ya? Baiklah…yang penting aku tidak disuruh makan masakanmu ( yang terakhir diucapkan dengan berbisik)". Tenten membuka jaketnya dan berteriak, "Kyaaaaa!".

Segera saja, salah satu dari para penjahat segera menuju tempat penyekapan Neji. Di sana ia menemukan Tenten dalam pose seksi terlentang. "Aaaah….aaah…hiks"tangisnya pura-pura. Glek, pria itu menelan ludahnya melihat seorang gadis tampak gelisah sampe mendesah. Sayangnya, saat ia mendekat ternyata ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masuk perangkap. Jaring-jaring entah dari mana (wkwkwk….Tenten menemukannya di sudut ruangan tempat Neji disekap) jatuh dan membuatnya seperti hewan buruan yang tertangkap. Segera saja, Neji langsung mengeluarkan jurus Hyuuganya pada beberapa titik di tubuh pria itu hingga pria itu tertidur.

Tenten mendecih "Sialan kau Neji….emangnya saya cewek apaan?". Neji malah menahan tawa "Hai…hai…kau adalah Tenten Hyuuga, cewek Hyuuga terkuat istri dan sahabat Neji Hyuuga…" Neji keluar dari kamar itu dan para perampok cukup terkejut. "Mengapa kau bisa keluar?"sahut pemimpin perampok itu terkejut. Pemimpin perampok itu segera menghadang mereka dan untunglah bisa ditaklukkan.

Tenten langsung mengambil tali dan mengikatnya. Hei….jangan salah bo…jurus ikatan Tenten ini ia pelajari dari salah satu pasien yang menganut BSDM, yah walaupun gadis itu menganggap ini hanya salah satu seni mengikat lawan (lol). "Dasar kau! Beraninya menyekap Neji hah!"sahutnya sambil memukul pria itu dengan cambuk (bak misstress sadism mamanya Kyosuke/****** Kamen). Eh, beneran tuh cowok ketagihan lagi, "Motto…motto chodaiiii"sambil mendesah. Sumpeh Tenten langsung jijik dan meninggalkan pria itu.

Neji sendiri berhasil kaget saat tahu polisi yang masuk datang bersama Gaara.. Ternyata, bom itu adalah kumparan kabel yang dikaitkan dengan bungkusan lain yang ternyata….whaaaaaat?! Sebuah tiara cantik. Gaara yang sudah berpakaian anti ledak segera menyuruh semuanya menyingkir sembari membawanya ke luar. Para polisi bergegas mengamankan para penjahat setelahnya ia segera menemui Gaara yang sudah selesai menjinakkan bomnya.

Gaara cukup kesal karena ia tampak dicerca para polisi karena membawa benda berbahaya. Sebenarnya bukan kemauannya sih…ini gara-gara ia teledor saat ia ingin melamar Matsuri seminggu yang lalu. Matsuri malah tidak datang ke restauran tempat janjian mereka karena sakit perut dan membuat Gaara panik sehingga meninggalkan tiara itu. Hingga salah seorang pejahat itu menemukan tiara itu dan mengenali tiara itu sebagai tiara keluarga sabaku. Tiara yang sangat berbahaya karena bisa meledakkan sekitar tanpa harus meledakkan tiara itu sendiri. Tiara itu lalu diutak-atik dan jadilah kejadian ini. Sungguh sangat tragis…..

Gaara tersenyum kecut karena ia juga harus ikut ke kantor polisi untuk bersaksi setelah seminggu sebelumnya melapor tentang kehilangan tiara itu. Tenten menghela napas lega, "Ya ampuun capek aku….", ia menghadap ke arah Neji. "Sekarang kutagih janjimu! Aku mau kamu masak buat aku….". Neji menoleh pada Tenten, "Okeh….siap…aku bakal masak kok untuk kamu…"mereka pun menuju rumah tempat Neji tinggal.

Dapur yang tampak lengang itu mulai berbunyi saat Neji mengeluarkan sayuran dan memotongnya di talenan. Dapur itu seolah masih tampak rapi, berbeda bila Tenten yang ada di dapur. Jangankan kotor, dapur gak meledak aja sudah syukur makanya Neji pasti selalu memastikan alat pemadam selalu ada dekat dapur plus penjinak bom (?). Neji memperhatikan istrinya yang mulai memotong bawang dengan pelan. "Yakin mau bantu? Kamu gak nyesel?" sindir Neji. Tenten cemberut, "Aku kan juga pengen bisa masak, biar…."Tenten menghentikan perkataaannya.

Neji malah berkesempatan menggodanya, "Oh, biar kamu bisa masakin aku begitu? Wah kamu istri perhatiaaaaan"sahut Neji sambil mencubit pipi Tenten gemez. Tenten menghentak tangan Neji di wajahnya. "Ih apaan sih, aku tuh mau masak biar….biar bisa pameeeeeeerrrrrr! Nih aku bisa masak enak ngalah-ngalahin masakannya Neji..ups". Neji kembali ketawa, "hahahahahahaha….secara langsung kau mengakui masakanku enak." Neji kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan merebus daging dan mengulek bawang yang Tenten kupas tadi.

Neji yang ganteng dan macho (Katanya…..) turun di dapur mempersiapkan makanan mereka lo….Tenten lalu bergerak ke belakang Neji dan mengikat rambut Neji baik-baik agar tidak mengganggu ia memasak. Tau gak….impresinya itu…..hmmm…coba deh kalo Tenten foto dan dijual di internet…..pasti pada banyak yang mau….secara neji tuh gak pernah keliatan memasak. Hahahahahaha…..cuma Tenten dan para koki aja yang pernah liat Neji masuk dapur. Paman Hiashi? Jangan harap deh….yang ada ntar malah dihukum mengetik berkas-berkas kantor seabreg. Poor Neji.

Tenten menunggu Neji yang memasak dengan perut berbunyi….apalagi harum masakan Neji. Hmm, Tenten tahu masakan Neji itu masakan sederhana rasa mewah dan Tenten akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat pria itu memasak. Yah semua itu karena lidah Tenten jatuh cinta pada cicipan pertama masakan Neji. Sialnya, Neji yang tahu kalo si tukang makan kaya Tenten sangat menyukai makanannya maka ia berusaha agar tidak memasak. Entah dengan memenangkan pertarungan dengan istrinya atau mereka berakhir seri atau Neji mengalihkan perhatian tenten dengan mentraktirnya makan. Hahahahahaha…licik.

Saat makan tanpa sengaja Tenten melihat cincinnya lagi dan menagih janji Neji. "Hmm, Neji kau berani sekali memberikan aku benda berbahaya seperti cincin ini…gile…cakep-cakep ada sinar lasenya pula…". Neji terkekeh bahkan sedikit tersedak mendengar perkataan aneh Tenten. "Begini…sama seperti tiara milik keluarga Gaara yang bisa meledak, keluarga-keluarga besar seperti Hyuuga juga bisa membuat perhiasan menjadi senjata. Bedanya adalah batu ungu itu yang menjadi khas kami." Tenten mengerutkan kening, "Iya tapi ini berbahaya! Kau tau kalau aku salah menekan, bisa keluar laser yang tajam….kau ini! (tiba-tiba ia diam lalu…) Eheeeeeg (tenten pun bersendawa)". Oke, itu cukup menjijikkan.

Neji cuma tersenyum tipis, "Batu ungu itu adalah pecahan pusaka Hyuuga, sangat eksis untuk melindungi Hyuuga jadi tidak mungkin melukaimu karena kau milikku, Hyuuga Neji…" Oke….Neji mulai modus, liat aja wajah Tenten memerah lagi. "Tepi cincin itu ada pengunci batunya, jadi kau bisa menekan penguncinya untuk mengeluarkan laser. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan padamu karena aku tahu kau suka iseng tapi aku tahu ini akan sangat penting untukmu sebagai alat berjaga-jaga. Nah, sekarang habiskan makananmu…kau harus kembali ke pelatihan kan? Aku akan membungkuskan beberapa makanan untuk makan malammu." Neji berlalu dari ruang makan ke dapur. Tenten cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap cincin itu. "Sumpeeeeeeh….ni cincin keren bangettttt…karakter gue bangeeet indah tapi mematikan"sahutnya sambil menyeringai.

Setelah selesai makan, Tentu saja tenten balik lagi ke hotel mengikuti pelatihan yang ia ikuti. Ia dateng terlambat namun untunglah ia tidak begitu dicari-cari….hahahahah maklum tenten sudah berpengalaman bolos…entah bagaimana caranya. Pelatihan yang diselenggarakan sampe besok siang itu termasuk yang menyita perhatian Tenten. Untungnya, Neji yang juga entah kenapa lembur untuk mengejar pekerjaannya tidak membuat mereka saling mengganggu lagi.


End file.
